Not Again
by livsgirl
Summary: The Novak's come to visit.  How does Olivia handle being out of work?  What does Olivia come to realize?...Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

The story is set During Night when Casey is attacked. The first Chapter is Olivia's point of View

* * *

I was sitting there looking at her. The strawberry blonde with emerald green eyes who somehow stole my heart. We were trying to find ways to link the perp to the crimes but was coming up empty handed. Let me rephrase that. She was trying to find ways to link him I was trying to find ways to get her in my bed. I could never focus when I was close to her. There were times I'm surprised I didn't just blab everything going through my head. Screw it I said to myself. I'm gonna tell her. I opened my mouth to confess everything when her phone rang.

"Novak" She answered. The sound of her voice sent chills up and down my spine. "Fine send them up." She hung the phone up and looked at me. Those eyes. I could lose my self in those eyes. "I have flowers."

"Your not going to keep them" I ask

"No I'm going to throw them right in the trash." She had answered with a smile. Thank god I thought to myself. There might be a chance. I open my mouth to say something instead I heard myself asking "Hey I could go for a cup of coffee. Would you like some?"

"Sure "

I get up and leave but not before I glance back. She has already buried herself back into the work. She has learned from all of us. Not long after she joined I had came to her office to chew her a good one and found her crying at her desk. My heart went out to her. I think that was when I started falling for her. She had told me she had wanted homicide "All the glory no live victims." I had to remind herself she was still green. She wanted to know how did we deal with what we saw and heard day in and day out. I tried to explain the best I could that we didn't really deal we compartmentalized. Elliot wouldn't discuss his job at home and that caused problems between him and his wife, Kathy. Munch was divorced three times. Fin had a son he knew nothing about. "What about you?" she had asked me. It's simple to stay single. The "guys" I date would either run when I told them what I did or lean in a little too interested. Either way there is never a second date. She had just nodded at me. I walked around her desk and led her from the office. "Let's go for drinks" By the end of that night I wanted to take her home with me.

"What can I get you miss" The vendor said dragging me from my flash back.

"Two coffees. Make one with lots of sugar. She loves it extra sweet."

"Yes ma'am." He said as he mixed the drinks together.

"That's $8.50"

I paid the man and headed back to her office. I was having an internal battle with myself. Tell her don't tell her. She needed no should know. Who knows there may be a chance. I learned with Alex Cabot, the ADA she replaced that life was valuable. I had been pining for her since I met her. I never told her and now she was in witness protection program and would probably would never be coming back. That's it I said out loud I'm telling her turning to walk up the steps to the building where she worked.

I was smiling to myself as I walked through the double doors. Somewhere between here and the three blocks I walked to get us some coffee I decided to tell Casey how I felt. Not sure where either. I just prayed that I wasn't miss reading the looks I was receiving. I looked up to see her office was dark. "Casey you better not have left I had to walk three blocks to get your coffee." I called out to no one in particular. I tried her door. It was unlock that was not like her. I opened the door and turned the light on.

I stood there shocked unable to move. Her office was in shambles. I looked over and saw her on the floor out cold. "Oh no" I rushed to her side. Thank god she still had a pulse but some body had beat her. Why does this happen to me. I lost Alex unable to protect her and now Casey. Why. I grabbed my radio from my jacket and called for a bus. I called it as an officer down. I knew that would get them here faster but a rip when my captain found out. Screw it.

I sat there holding her in my arms rocking her. Telling her how much I cared for her. I want to work on a relationship with us. Please don't die. I kept repeating that until the paramedics arrived. They were saying something to me I didn't care. I wasn't going to let go of her. If I did there might be a repeat of Alex. I finally felt strong hands prying Casey from my arms. I reached for my gun but it wasn't there. I looked up and saw everyone standing there. Cragen, Fin, Elliot, and Munch. It was Elliot who was separating me from Casey. Come on Liv he kept saying we will follow them to the hospital. He almost had to carry me from the office.

The drive seemed to take forever and me screaming at the nurses and doctors to work fast and save her wasn't helping either. Elliot was the only one brave enough to step forward and try to calm me. We had been partners for eight years now. We fed off each other. We knew when to walk away and when to stand and fight with each other. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me outside. "I can't leave" I was screaming at him.

"You can and you will." He led me to the side of the building and engulfed me in his arms. After a few minutes of crying on his shoulders I began to neat him with my fists. "Why Elliot Why. Why does this happen to the women I like."

"It was a freak accident Liv,. It has nothing to do with you." Grabbing my wrists to stop me from hitting him more. "I suggest you tell her how you feel though. Don't make the same mistake you did with Alex. I can't handle another six months of you beating yourself up for not telling her."

I stopped and looked at him with terror in my eyes "Liv I know. Hell we all know. We don't say anything because you don't. We all figured that if you want us to know you will tell us. If you think we think any less of you then you are wrong. Gay or not there's no one else I want covering my back."

I hugged. Understanding what he is saying. My secret is no as secret as I thought it was. I wonder if she realized to. I look up about to ask him when Fin comes around the corner.

"The doctor is here to talk to us."

Elliot nodded at him and I ran by him as if my life depended on it. In a way it did. I walked right up to the doctor not bothering to introduce my self. I figure by now everyone knows who I am. "How is she doc? Will she make it."

"She is fine. She has a concussion and will have to stay here overnight." He answers not even bothering with questions of his own.

"Can I see her? I have to see her" Pleading.

"Yes you may. She is being moved to her room now. I will have a nurse take you to her." with that he walked away.

I turned to the guys. There are tears in my eyes and I don't care if they see them for once. "She's going to be ok." I whisper to them. I know they heard the doctor to but I had to say it my self for it to be true.

"She is." Cragen said as he hugged me. He is more like the father I never had than my boss. "Now please do us all a favor and relax."

"I will" I answer as a nurse comes out and calls for the Novak family. I motion that it is us and turn to everyone. "Let's go see her."

"I think we will all go to the DA's office and get copies of their security footage. We are going to nail the bastard that did this to Casey." Munch responded putting his coat on.

"She would want to see everyone" Suddenly realizing I am scared to be alone with her.

"Tell her we say hi and will stop by and see her later." Fin said hugging me "besides I seriously think you two need time to talk" he whispered in my ear. With that my "family" Walks out the ER doors to catch the bastard that did this to her. It was their way of showing me support in my choice.

I turn and follow the nurse to where they are keeping Casey. The nurse opens the door and is telling me the extent of her injuries. Nothing was broken and she wasn't raped. Her biggest problem is her concussion. She will be in and out of it for a while. They had given her some pain meds. I thank her for her time and sit next to Casey on the bed.

I gently push her hair from her face. It is now battered and bruised but she has never looked more beautiful to me then she does at that moment. My breath catches in my throat and I silently thank god even though I'm not too religious that she wasn't raped. I didn't want her to have to deal with that. I lean down and kiss her forehead causing her to stir. She is moaning from the pain. It tears me up. "You are beautiful Casey and I love you." I whisper. I know she can't hear me but it helps me to say the words.

I sit there for another thirty minutes. Now I am starting to worry she hasn't come to yet. I had asked the nurses how long does it take. They told me it can take a few hours at times. I finally hear another moan. I look up at her and see that she is starting to open her eyes

"hey you" I say trying to hide the emotions on my face and in my voice. "How are you?"

"What happens" She asks me trying to sit up.

I gently place my hands on her shoulders. "Just relax. Someone beat you. You have a concussion but other than that you will be fine. Quite a shiner you are toting though counselor." I say trying to lighten the mood.

I see fear cross her face and tears start to form. I know what is going through her mind.

"Was I.." She stops unable to say the words.

"No Casey. I had them run a rape kit. The perp didn't touch you." but god knows I want to I say to myself. She lays back and starts to relax.

"how long have you been here?"

"Since they brought you in." I answer stroking the her hand "I haven't left you."

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Is all I can say. In no time she is back asleep. I walk to the window and call Elliot.

"Stabler"

"She's woke up for a few" He can hear the relief in my voice

"That's good Liv." his voice starts to soften too "Have you told her"

"No El. I don't want to scare her off."

"Liv. You won't trust me on that." I can see him standing in front of me with his little smirky smile.

"I just don't think a hospital room is the place to tell her."

"Bet now than never. Do you need anything?"

"Will you bring me a change of clothes and Casey a change too."

"Sure. I'll be there later with it. I take it you will be staying the night there"

"you know I will" I answer as I hang up and settle in the chair after I scoot it closer to the bed. I try my best to get comfortable in the chair. I know in the morning I will pay for sleeping here but at this point I don't care. She looks so angelic sleeping is the last thought that enters my head as sleep takes a hold.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a pounding in my head. I felt like about ten jack hammers were working on a road in my head. I tried desperately to remember drinking but couldn't. The last thing I remember was Olivia going for coffee. Oh my god did I drink too much and tell her. I sat up quickly and opened my eyes but quickly closed them. Who the hell had every light on. I laid back down feeling around for my night stand but instead was met with rails. Where was I?

I slowly opened my eyes and began to look around. A hospital room? Why was I in a hospital room? And why could I only see out of one eye? It all slowly started coming back to me. I was attacked in my office when Olivia went out for coffee. The security desk had called and said I had flowers. I told them to send them up. She left to get coffee and the guy came in and started hitting me. I fought as hard as I could. Oh god did he rape me? Panic started to rise in my throat. I was fighting back an urge to scream when an image flashed in my mind.

It was Olivia. She was smiling at me saying hey. I remember asking if I was raped. Olivia was telling me that they did a rape test and I wasn't raped. I shook my head which caused more pain. There was no way Olivia stayed with mer. She was always so cold to me no matter what I did.

Hearing a noise to my right I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat. There was Olivia sleeping in the chair next to me. She had been here all night. Why? I thought she hated me. I guess she felt guilty because she had left to get coffee when I was attacked. That had to be the only reason.

I just laid there and watched her sleep. I have never seen her look as peaceful as I did then. Any other time there always seem to be a guarded expression across her face. Her brown hair fell across her face and I had to fight the urge to brush it away. She has to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

The first time I ever met her she was searching a house of a suspected rapist. I walked in and told them that looks like pharmaceuticals, bag it. She looked up and those chocolate brown eyes caught mine. "Who the hell are you?" she had asked me. I could tell she was getting defensive about me being there. Casey Novak your new ADA, I had answered not bothering to extend my hand. Try to stay out of the way she told me. I stepped back and watched her work. She was so meticulous in her search. She was determined she wasn't missing a thing. There was such dedication in her work. Something I hadn't seen in a while.

The next day when they were interviewing a potential suspect I had walked in to the interrogation room. Elliot Stabler her partner pulled me out of the room and proceeded to yell at me. You don't ever interrupt me when I'm interviewing a perp he was screaming at me. I wanted to cry on the spot but I saw her looking at me. For some reason I couldn't explain I didn't want to show her any type of weakness. She had pulled me aside after Stabler was done to talk to me. The simple touch of her hand on my arm sent chills up and down my spine. It was so hard to focus on what she was saying. The only thought I could hold on to was that I had an undying urge to kiss her.

I was in my office crying after that first case we worked together. I had made my mind up that I was demanding a transfer the next morning from Arthur. She had come storming in my office. I could tell she was hell bent on yelling at me but stopped when she saw me. She began to explain to me that this was a difficult position. We see the worse in everyone and just when we thought it couldn't get any worse a new case would come. One that was more horrific than the last. I had asked her how did they deal with it. She informed me that they didn't deal. They compartmentalized. Stabler didn't talk about his work at home which caused problems with his wife, Munch was divorced three times, and Fin had a son he was estranged from. And you? I had asked. I stay single. The guys I date either lean in for more information or try to get away as quick as possible. Either way there was no second date.

My heart fell at the mention of guys. I would never have a chance at her. Then again why would I. She was gorgeous and demanded attention when she walked in a room. There was something about her that made her almost untouchable. She took me for drinks that night and the more we talked the more I was falling for her.

"Your awake" an angelic voice almost whispered pulling from my thoughts. I smiled at her and could have sworn I saw a spark in her eyes.

"Yeah. My head is killing me." I started to sit up but was met with two hands on each shoulder pushing me down. God knows I had dreamed of her pushing me down on a bed but this wasn't what I had in mind.

"Lay back and rest. You have a concussion." She told me as she brushed some hair from my face. There was something about the way she was looking at me that made me want to tell her how I felt. I took a deep breath. If anything I could blame it on the concussion and play really dumb if it back fired on me. "Olivia…" I said but was interrupted by the door opening and the doctor walking in.

"You're up" He said with a smile. As he got closer Olivia seemed to take an almost protective stance I glanced up at her wondering why. It had to be the guilt.

"Yep and ready to go." I responded a little more sharper than I meant to. He checked me over and after about ten minutes he declared I could go home as long as someone was there with me. My heart dropped I lived alone.

"I will be there." Olivia answered. The doctor nodded and said a nurse would be in shortly with release papers. Great she plans to stay at my house with me. I have no clue how I am going to keep myself distracted to keep from making a fool of myself.

"Olivia I appreciate the gesture and the offer to stay with me but I'm sure you have something better to do than stay with me." I say knowing there is nothing more I want than to have her by my side. I want her there because she wants to not because she feels obligated.

She puts her finger on my chin and gently raises my head so I am looking her in the eye. "Casey there is no other place I want to be right now than with you." There is a flicker in her eyes. If I didn't know her I would say it was desire. She takes her right hand and gently rubs my left cheek. Being extra careful of my bruises.

Is this what it's like to be touched by her. There had been so many nights I had laid in bed and imagine her touch. How gently, loving, and caring she would and could be with me. Imagine myself wrapped in her arms. I had never been held by her but I knew without a doubt I would feel so safe and protected in those arms. Unconsciously I lean forward silently pleading for more contact.

She reaches around me and pulls me close. Oh god is it possible. Then I hear the buttons unsnapping. I began to chew my bottom lip nervous. "Relax" She whispers as she removes my gown "I'm just going to help you get dress. She leans back and stares into my eyes as she removes my hospital gown. There's no doubt she can read every emotion that is going across my face.

She never breaks eye contact when she tosses my gown to the side. She stands there just staring at me. It is making me nervous. I began to shake and she carefully pulls a t-shirt over my head and dresses me. She gently moves my legs over the side of the bed and begins to pull a pair of jeans up them. I take them from her. "I can do this. Thank you." She doesn't leave but stands to the side in case I need her.

Need her I do but not to dress me. I need her to love me the way I love her. This gentleness she is showing me is killing me. How can I go back to the old way when I have seen the loving caring side of Olivia Benson. In two days I will find out how hard it is to give her up. For two days she is mine. Not the way I want but god knows I will take her any way I can. If caring for me while I'm injured is it. So be it.


	3. Chapter 3

I slide into the cab and give the address of where I need to go. She looks at me with those green eyes. They are filled with so many questions, so much pain, and if I'm not mistaken desire.

"I need to go to my place to get some things." I tell her pulling her to me. I want her near me. I want to touch her. I need to touch her to make sure she's here and ok.

"I can call my brother" she tells me.

"If you want go ahead." I tell her pulling my phone out and handing it to her.

"I mean to stay with me. I know you have to work."

I look at her. Why is she fighting so hard not to let me help

"I have plenty of time to take off. Now relax, please."

She lays her head on my chest and is sleeping soundly in minutes. I wrap my arm around her and gently kiss her head.

"My hard headed red devil." I whisper to her.

Within in twenty minutes we are at my apartment and I try to untangle her from me so I can grab a bag. "Casey. Casey, baby" I whisper in her ear. She starts to stir. "Casey we are at my apartment I need to run in and grab a bag.

"ok she says as she wraps her arm around my waist and snuggles down more.

I try a few more times to wake her and leave the cab to get my bag, but I am unsuccessful. I finally tell the driver to drive on giving him her address. He carefully pulls back out into the road.

"Liv" I hear her say. She's never called me that before.

"Yes Casey"

"mmh Liv"

I move her head to face me and realize she is talking in her sleep. A smile crosses my face. She dreams of me.

"Ma'am we are here" the driver tells me.

"Casey we are home." I tell her trying to wake her again.

I feel her smile against me.

"Casey honey I need you to wake up long enough to get out of the cab. After that I will carry you." I tell her gently shaking her.

I again raise her head so I am looking into her eyes if they were open. I lean close to her "Casey wake up"

There was something about her smile that I couldn't explain I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I had a fleeting thought that she would knock the shit out of me when she came to but didn't care. What shocked me is how she melted into the kiss. I had to force myself to pull away from her.

"Casey, CASEY" I say again.

"Yeah stop screaming" she tells me as she cracks her eyes.

"We are at your house. Come on let's get out of the cab. I will carry you into your house."

"I can walk" she tells me as she slides out of the car. She trips as she takes a step and I reach out quickly, pulling her to me.

"How about you lean on me and let me help you." I'm shocked when she leans against me but I quickly discover she has fallen back asleep. I wrap her arms around my neck and whisper into her ear "Hold on tight honey so I can carry you."

She grips my neck almost to tight but I don't mind. I bend slightly and whisk her in my arms and carry her to her door. I slide her down my body sending electricity sparks through my body where she touches.

I grab her keys from her pocket and unlock her door. It takes me a few minute to open the door and keep her up right at the same time. I again pick her up and carry her into the house and to her bed room.

I gently sit her on the bed while I pull the covers back. I take her shoes off and lay her on her pillow. I cover her up and turn to leave. What I hear next shock's me to the core.

"Don't leave. Stay I want you to hold me."

I crawl into the bed and pull her close. She sighs and falls right back asleep. I just lay there watching her sleep. Trying to think of a way to tell her without scaring her off or losing our friend ship.


	4. Chapter 4

The pounding in my head had subsided when I finally woke up. I stretched my sore muscles and slowly let my eyes adjust to the darkness. That when haunting images came flying back at me. Not of the attack but of me kissing Olivia and begging her to stay and hold me. I reached over to the other side of my bed to verify it was empty. Thank god. If Olivia insisted on staying with me I was not going to take any more of the medication they gave me. There was no telling what type of hallucinations I would be having.

I swung my legs around the side of the bed to stand up and knocked a glass of my night stand when I grabbed the side of it to stable myself. It sent the glass flying to the floor shattering into a million pieces. Damn it, where did that come from I shouted as I started to bend to pick the pieces up. I stopped in my tracks when my bedroom door came flying open.

I quickly pulled the top drawer of my nightstand open reaching for the .45 I kept in there when I heard her voice.

"You're up?"

"Yeah. Where did this glass come from."

"I brought it in here earlier when you asked for some water. Don't you remember?"

"No I remember getting into the cab but that's about it."

"ok. I got you home and tucked you in" Olivia was explaining as she walked up and sat by me "You slept for a few then told me you were thirsty. I got you some water. You drank it and went back to sleep. I left it there for you in case you wanted more."

"Oh. Thank you." I started to bend back over when she put a hand on my leg. That simple touch sent my world spinning.

"I'll get it Casey."

"I can get it liv. I'm not totally helpless."

"Oh I know that but I don't want you bending over too much for at least today."

I simply nodded and tried to stand and walk around the shattered glasses. She grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground.

"I can walk."

"I know. I'm just going to get you over the glass" She told me as she started to release me and I slid down her body. God I wanted her. My face was so close to hers I could feel her breath on my face. I started to lean forward to kiss her when someone knocked on my door.

"That has to be Elliot. He had to stop by and get me some clothes. I couldn't get you to wake up when we got to my place. He should have lunch too. I had him to stop by your favorite Chinese place." She pulled me closer to her and squeezed "So go get ready and come out I'll have a plate ready for you."

She released me and walked out the door. I stood there dumb founded. It felt as if she was wanting me as much as I wanted her. If Stabler hadn't knocked there was no telling what could have happened.

"You would have made a fool of yourself." I told myself in the mirror seeing the bruises for the first time. God I looked rough.

I walked out into my living room to find Stabler leaning against the counter talking to Olivia. A smile spread across his face when he saw me.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"Good. A little sore. Thank god that headache went away."

Olivia smiled at me and sat a plate on the table. "here you go Case." She said pulling the chair out.

Stabler got this huge grin on his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store. "I am so glad you guy's talked. Just to let you know everyone is happy that you two finally got together."

Olivia' faced turned beat red and she spun on her heels and glared at Stabler.

"What are you talking about?" I know my face had to mirror Olivia's

"I uh…umm..I thought you guys had talked?" Stabler was stumbling over his words.

"No we haven't pleased enlighten me Stabler." I said crossing my arms. I tried to look as mad as possible but I was so happy. Olivia Benson was interested in me.

"You're out of here El." Olivia was ordering as she pushed him toward the door.

"Liv I'm sorry. I thought you had talked to her by the way you guys were acting."

I just sat back and smiled waving at him as she shut the door in his face. When she turned around I tried my best to look as angry as possible

"What the hell is he talking about?"

She was so red and started stumbling over her words. I had never seen the infamous Olivia Benson speechless.

"Look Case..I mean Casey. I'm sorry about that. I guess I have some explaining to do."

"You better believe you do and I want answers right now."

"Ok I owe you that. I don't widely advertise it but I am gay. I have been interested in you for a while. The night you were attack I was going to tell you. I understand if you don't feel the same way and please don't let this ruin our friend ship. I just… I have already lost one woman I cared about without her knowing. I didn't want the same to happen with you."

I stood and walked over to where she was.

"I totally understand if you feel uncomfortable around me now and I'll leave if you want me too." She told me with tears forming in her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the same way too and couldn't wait to tell her but I couldn't form the words. Instead I did the one thing I had been dying to do since I met her. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

I slid my hand around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned into my mouth and that rocked me to the core. I spun her around and placed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. I started to raise her shirt and move toward her breast when I felt a hand stop me and push me back. I broke contact and took a step back. Taking a deep breath I looked into the emerald green eyes that was so full of desire that they were almost black.

"What Case?"

"Slow down Liv. I'm not the type to jump right in bed because we both have a mutual attraction to each other. I am a lady you know."

I laughed at that. "I don't expect you to. I just kind of got lost in the moment."

"I understand believe me." Casey told me stroking my face "Let's eat. We have a lot to discuss."

I nodded and led her to the table. She looked at me kind of shocked when I pulled the chair out and waited for her to sit and push it back in. Once she was settled I took my seat across from her. I slowly began to eat not knowing where to start when she interrupted my thoughts

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I started feeling something for you after our first case together. The more we worked together the more I was falling for you. What about you?"

"The first time I met you. There was something about you that attracted me to you. The way you commanded attention when you walked in a room. How one minute you could be so hard and cold to a perp and the next minute hold a rape victim and show so much compassion. The way you softened that first night when you came to my office and saw me crying. I could tell you wanted to chew me a good one."

"I did but that look in your eye stopped me."

"I never said anything believing that you were out of my league and was straight."

"What gave you that idea?" I asked reaching across taking her hand in mine and lifting it to my lips.

"The first night when you said you dated guys. Plus I always seem to go for the ones that are out of my league. Who knows why?"

I laughed at that "Trust me I know how you feel. I think I pined over Alex, the ADA before you, from the moment I met her. It wasn't until she went into wpp that I found out she felt the same. Then I met you. I was so mad at you at first. One because you took her place and the other because I started having feelings for you. I thought I was cheating on Alex somehow even though we were never together."

"Do you still feel the same?"

"On some level yes." I looked up and saw the uncertainty in her eyes "Not like before. I will always on some level care for Alex. She was my first love."

She smiled at that and my heart melted "I understand that. I feel the same way about my first."

We finished our lunch and moved to the couch with coffee to finish talking. It was so easy and felt so natural to talk to Casey. There was nothing forced. I would have been content to sit there until I caught her trying to hide a yawn. I stood up and extended my hand.

"Come on let's get you back in bed. I can tell your tired."

"I'd prefer not to."

"You remember the doctor's orders. Rest as much as you can. When was the last time you took your pain meds? I can see in your eyes that you're hurting."

"I'll pass on the meds."

"They call me a stubborn patient." I said laughing as I leaned down and picked her up in my arms.

"Liv put me down."

"No this seems to be the only way to get you to go lay down."

"Liv I can't sleep. I'm scared to sleep and I can't take the medication they gave me"

"Why? Are you having nightmares about the attack?"

"No"

"Why?" I asked her again as I settled her down on her side of the bed and started to pull the covers up. I leaned down to kiss her when the look on her face stopped me. She was chewing her bottom lip. Something I had come to realize she only did when she was nervous or scared.

"What is it Casey? Tell me. You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I'm afraid if I go to sleep this would have all been a dream. Another hallucination brought on by my pain meds." She looked away from me before she continued "When I do wake up I will make a total fool of myself."

"Oh baby." I turned her head and waited until she raised her eyes to look at me "This is not a dream and not a hallucination brought on by your medication. Speaking of hallucination what hallucination are you having? I may need to call the doctor and see if he can change your medication. It could be a side effect."

"promise not to laugh."

"Never"

"I had a hallucination where I kissed you and begged you to stay and hold me."

"For the record I kissed you in the cab." Smiling at her when she looked up at me with a look of shock. "Second you didn't beg you asked if I would hold you. I was more than happy to oblige you of that."

Oh god I already made myself look like a fool."

"No you didn't" I leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I initiated the kiss. You just leaned into it and deepen it. I figured you just needed some comfort after your attack." Laughing when I saw her starting to blush "For the record I was sure you would hurt me if you came to when I was kissing you."

Her laugh sounded so beautiful "In that case will you stay with me again. Why don't you choose a movie and let's watch one. At least until I fall asleep."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Whatever you feel like watching?"

I walked over to her cabinet and opened the door up. She must have had over three hundred movies there. I decided on "A league of Their own" my guess is that had to be her favorite movie because she played softball. I prayed I wasn't wrong. I put it in the DVD player then stretched out in the bed next to Casey. As soon as I pushed play she laughed.

"How did you know this was my favorite movie?" She asked as she laid her head on my chest and wrapped her right arm around my waist pulling me close to her.

"Lucky guess" I told her with a smile. I leaned forward grabbing the blanket covering us up before wrapping my arm around her.

About thirty minutes into the movie she was sleeping. I relaxed back and the last thought that went through my head before surrounding to sleep was this had to be heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Casey woke to someone knocking on her door. Olivia still had her arm around her holding her tight against her and was lightly snoring. She was shocked that Olivia hadn't woke up to the knocking. She must be really tired she thought to herself feeling a pang of guilt. She knew it was her fault why she hadn't gotten sleep last night and today.**

**She tried to slip out of Olivia's grasp without waking her to answer the door. She was stopped when Olivia tighten her hold on her and mumbled something that sounded like don't leave. A moan escaped her throat before she could stop it. She leaned up and kissed Olivia on the neck.**

"**Baby I'll be back in a minute."**

"**Promise" a sleepy Olivia murmured.**

'**I promise."**

**Olivia seemed satisfied with the answer because she released her grip on Casey.**

**Casey smiled to herself as she stopped at her bedroom door and watched the detective sleeping in her bed. She would have been content to stand there and watch her but whoever was at the door wouldn't quit knocking. She quietly shut the bedroom door shut and ran to answer the front door before it woke Olivia up.**

**Looking through the peep hole she saw John Munch, Elliot Stabler, and Odafin Tutoula, the other three detectives that worked special victims unit. They each was caring bags or drinks and were grinning ear to ear. She shook her head as she unlocked her door by the looks on their faces Stabler had already told everyone. How they knew they would be together was beyond her.**

"**Hey guys. Come on in." Casey said stepping back to allow them to enter.**

"**We brought dinner. Figured you ladies would be starving by now." Munch almost choked out as he tried to hold a laugh in.**

"**Behave or you leave." Fin told his partner sitting his bag on the counter. "If you embarrassed either one or say something out of line I will personally kick your ass."**

"**My guess is Stabler already told you guys we are a couple."**

"**Sure did and we are so happy." Fin said pulling her into a hug.**

"**Just one question. How did you know I wouldn't kick Olivia out or we would remain friends, Stabler?" I asked him crossing to the kitchen to start pulling plates out of the cabinet.**

"**Please Casey we are detectives. We are trained to notice things. Like your prolonged looks you gave Liv when you thought no one was looking. How you lit up when she would call your name. Casey your secret wasn't that much of a secret."**

**Casey felt herself turning red**

"**You mean everyone knew? It was that obvious? I thought I was hiding it pretty good"**

"**Not to everyone. Just us really. I think that was more because we worked with both of you on a regular basis." Fin answered**

"**Oh."**

"**Where's Benson?" Munch asked looking around the apartment**

"**She still in bed."**

"**Oh. Well we will leave everything and go." Stabler responded putting his jacket that he just took off back on.**

**Casey started laughing. "She is sleeping you perverts. Since she didn't wake with you guys steady knocking on the door I figured she is exhausted. I'm not sure when was the last time she slept so I'm gonna let her be for right now."**

"**I napped when you were in the hospital and earlier when you first came home." A voice answered behind her.**

**Casey turned around and smiled at Olivia. "You need to rest more often."**

"**I will now that I know you are home and safe." Olivia turned to Stabler "So what did you bring for dinner?"**

"**Bar-B-Que"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep from that place on 72nd**** street that you use to go to with…" Stabler stopped talking and looked at the floor. "I meant …"**

**Casey interrupted him. "Go with Alex right?"**

"**Yes Casey." Olivia answered the question glaring at Stabler. How many times is he going to out her today.**

"**Then it's bound to be good. Come on guys grab a chair. Who wants a beer with dinner?"**

**Olivia walked over and grabbed everyone a beer while Casey carried their plates to the table. Olivia leaned down and whispered "I'm sorry" in Casey's ear when she went to get their drinks. Casey with their plates in hand turned and smiled at her. **

"**It's ok. We will talk when the guys leave."**

**Olivia looked at her then the floor. She had already messed it up like every other relationship. Casey could just about read every thought that Olivia was having. She sat both plates on the counter and lifted Olivia's face until she was looking her eye to eye.**

"**Really, it is ok. We both have a past. Stop worrying so much." She quickly gave her a kiss on the check and took their plates to the table.**

"**How did I get such an understanding and beautiful woman." Olivia thought to herself**

**.They all sat around talking swapping "war" stories as the detectives called it. After a second round of beer and constant reassurance from Casey to leave the dishes they pulled out a deck of cards and began to play poker. Casey was really enjoying this. For the first time in almost a year she truly felt like a member of the team.**

"**Casey there was actually a reason we all came tonight besides the good food, beer, and seeing if you two actually hooked up." Fin told her as he began to restack the chips in the holder.**

"**What is it guys?"**

**Everyone seem to be nervous to continue.**

"**We umm.." Munch started to say but was cut off by Olivia**

"**For the love of everything spit it out guys. You didn't stumble over words this much when Alex was killed."**

"**We caught the man who attacked you." Stabler said picking up where no one else would continue. "It's the brother of the rape victim. He blames you for bringing shame to his family. Since you proceeded with her as a witness everyone knows she is no longer a virgin."**

"**And in her culture is an insult." Casey finished the unspoken part.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

"**Why were you scared to tell me this?"**

"**Because the ADA who is prosecuting your case is pleading the guy out. He will only get six months in jail and probation."**

"**That's it. For giving me a concussion, placing me in the hospital over night. Having everyone of you all blame yourself."**

**Everyone looked up at her with shock in their eyes.**

"**What you think I didn't know that each of you blame yourself in some way." She turned to Olivia "I know you blame yourself the most."**

**Olivia looked away as tears started to fill her eyes.**

"**Guys it was not your fault I was attacked. You didn't force the woman to talk about her rape. I did. Which in turn brought shame to her family. Which in their customs I do understand. Don't agree with but do understand. I can also see why he was plead out. I may have done the same thing. So stop beating yourself up." **

**They all nodded in agreement and walked to Casey. One by One they gave her a hug. Each agreeing with her.**

"**Casey I really enjoyed to night but if I don't get home to Kathy I'm gonna have to use Olivia's apartment so I will have a place to sleep." Stabler informed her as he was preparing to leave.**

"**There is a few things I need to finish up here" Fin told her gathering his things and turning to Munch "Get yourself ready I'm taking you with me."**

**Munch opened his mouth to say something but Fin held his hand up to stop him. Munch shook his head and muttered something about a conspiracy theory to take away all the fun a man his age could have. **

**Casey had to laugh at that. "Munch since your disappointed about ending the card game early we can do this again tomorrow night. Apparently I'm out of work for a week."**

**Everyone looked at her and shook their head at her. **

"**Not sure If that's a good Idea" Stabler told her as she walked him to the door.**

"**I know. Just thought I would mess with him back."**

**Casey and Olivia said their goodbyes to everyone and walked into the kitchen to straighten up. Once all the dishes was washed and put away Olivia turned to her.**

"**I guess it's time I clear some things up."**

**Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. "I would love that but I am exhausted. I promise first thing in the morning you can explain all about your past if you want to. Personally I don't care. I have one the same as you. For right now please come to bed with me."**

"**Nothing I would like more." Olivia whispered as her mouth came crashing down on Casey's filled with a desire and need like she had never felt before.**

"**I meant to sleep." Casey was barely able to get out when Olivia broke the kiss.**

"**Again nothing I would like more." Olivia told her before taking her mouth once more. **


	7. Chapter 7

Casey woke up to an empty bed. If it wasn't for the distinct scent that belonged to Olivia she would have sworn she dreamed everything again. She quietly got out of bed and walked into the living room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Olivia.

Olivia was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. She wore a pair of black slacks and a blue turtle neck that hugged her body in all the right ways. She looked as if she belonged there with her legs crossed and totally relaxed. More relaxed than Casey had seen her in a long time.

Olivia looked up from her paper and smiled at Casey. "Did you sleep good?"

"Better than I have in a while. What about you?"

"I actually slept the whole night through." Olivia told her as she stood and prepared a cup of coffee for Casey "I can't remember the last time that happened. Come on have a seat and drink your coffee."

Casey took the coffee cup from Olivia and gently kissed her on the lips. "Are you reading the living section or can I have it?" Casey asked her as she took a seat.

"Nope here you go." Olivia answered taking the section Casey wanted to read and handing it to her.

They both sat there reading the paper and drinking coffee. The only thing spoken between the two was if either wanted a refill or to swap the sections they were reading.

There was such a natural ease that it shocked both of them. When Olivia was finished reading the section she had she neatly folded it and placed it on the table.

"Do you want to do anything particular today or just hang out around the house?"

Casey sat there and thought for a minute. A day locked in the house with Olivia could possibly led to them jumping in the bed. It wasn't that Casey didn't want that. God knew how bad she wanted it. She just wanted to this relationship to be more than about just sex.

"If you're up to it I really have some errands I need to run."

"Sure and while we're out we can grab some lunch."

"That reminds me I need to go grocery shopping. Especially If I will be out of work for the next week. I might actually see if my stove works."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that comment "How long have you lived here Casey?"

"Going on three years now."

"Three years and you've never used the stove?"

"I work all hours and usually just grab something while I'm out. All holidays are done at either my parent's house or my brother's house. My off days, if I have any, consist of delivery or microwaveable dinners."

"Wow and I thought I was bad. Mitchell's Pizza knows me by the sound of my voice. Now they just as if I want the usual. At least I will cook at home on my off days."

"you cook?"

"Yes just not that often Casey. Unlike you which apparently never does."

"Actually I love to cook. I almost considered being a chef until a friend of mine talked me into going to law school. Since I am always here by myself there's no need to cook for just one."

"Please Casey I'm sure you have had plenty of dates you have brought back here and entertained."

"Actually no."

Olivia's head shot up at that answer. "Casey have you ever been with another woman?" She asked raising her eyebrows at her.

"Yes Liv. I am not a virgin." Casey said through laughter.

"I wasn't implying that you are. It's just…" Olivia suddenly didn't know if she should continue.

"Just what Liv?" Casey had to know

"I just assumed you dated."

"I do… well did."

"No I meant a lot"

"What exactly made you think that?" Casey asked suddenly sounding like she was questioning a suspect on the stand

"Whoa counselor easy. I didn't mean anything by it. I just figured a woman as beautiful as you had dates on a regular basis. That's all I swear Casey." Olivia said holding her hands up as if to say she surrender.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I do date just not as often as people thought I did. With work and everything its hard." Casey started to explain but was cut off by Olivia's laughter

"Really Casey you're going to explain how the job interferes with a love life. If anyone knows better it's me."

"Habit I guess" Casey said laughing with Olivia. "I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be ready in about twenty minutes and then we can start our day."

Olivia nodded as Casey retreated from the dining room to get ready. She went about straightening the kitchen and dining room so they wouldn't have to deal with it when they got back. When Olivia turned around she couldn't help but give a low whistle at the sight before her. Casey stood there with charcoal colored pants, a black turtleneck shirt, and black boots. She had a black leather jacket on that gave a hint of wildness to her. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"See something you like?" Casey asked slowly and seductively walking up to Olivia.

"Yes I do" Olivia growled as she grabbed her and pulled Casey to her.

"What would that be detective?"

"You" was all Olivia could get out before she claimed Casey's mouth with her own.

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and deepened the kiss. She knew kissing Olivia would be great but nothing prepared her for this. God help her.

Casey was the first to break the kiss. "Let's get going."

"Yeah" Olivia whispered as she tried to catch her breath. God that woman is amazing was the thought going through her head as she followed Casey. They rode the elevator in silence.

"I'll go and get us a cab. Wait in here so you stay warm." Olivia told her when they reached the lobby.

"No need Liv. I have a car."

"You have a car? But you always ride your bike to work or take a cab when it's raining."

"I know. I ride the bike to stay in shape. That and softball I hate going to the gym. I take the cab when it rains because I don't feel like fighting traffic or colleagues for parking spaces." Casey informed her as she headed out the door marked garage.

Olivia was right behind her "So what type of car do you have? My guess is a Toyota corolla."

Casey laughed at that. "You couldn't be farther from the truth."

"What is it then?"

"You will see."

"Not even a hint?"

"No Olivia. I am going to surprise you." Casey told her stopping suddenly in front of a 1968 SS Camaro. It was black with red racing stripes. "So do you like?"

Olivia's jaw almost hit the floor. "That is your car?"

"Yep. I have spent a lot of time and money fully restoring it." Casey told her matter of fact as she unlocked the passenger door for Olivia and walked around to the driver side. She looked up before she slid into the driver side and noticed Olivia still hadn't moved from her spot "Are you coming?"

"Umm… You are going to take this car out in New York traffic?"

"I can't exactly fit groceries on my motorcycle so yes."

"Motorcycle? You mean bike."

"No I mean my 2006 Harley Davidson V-rod over there." Casey said pointing to a one seater orange and black motorcycle. "That is what I usually ride when I go out on my off days."

Olivia shook her head. "So let me get this straight. Our straight laced ADA has a classic camaro and a Harley."

"Don't forget gay. And very interested in a certain detective. Now come on."

"One question for you" Olivia said as she climbed in the passenger seat

"Sure""Any other surprises I need to know about."

"Oh I'm sure there is plenty but you will learn them one by one."

By five they were pulling back into the parking garage at Casey's. They had stopped by the DA's office, the precinct for Olivia, had lunch at a cute little French café that Olivia had surprised her with, and did some much needed grocery shopping. Olivia helped her carry the grocery's in and put them up.

"Case I need to run to my place and grab some things."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her. "Why don't you grab enough clothes for the weekend since Cragen gave you the weekend off."

"You sure"

"Oh yeah"

"Ok I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"I'm going to start marinade the steaks by the time you get back they should be ready to through on the grill."

Olivia shook her head she was so full of surprises "Let me guess you have one and grilling is your specialty."

"You have it."

"I'll be back soon." Olivia called as she closed the door behind her.

Casey began to mix the marinade adding her own spices. She melted the butter and began to soak the potatoes in it preparing to put them on the grill when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and noticed only about ten minutes had passed.

"Olivia what did you forget. I swear woman if I didn't find you so hot I would just.." Casey was saying as she opened the door but stopped in her tracks.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Didn't find who so hot?" Charles Novak, her father, asked with a smile on her face.

Casey could feel herself turning red from head to toe. "No one dad." She stepped back so they could enter. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit but what brings you guys here?"

"Honey you were attacked" Monica Novak, her mother answered pointing at her face.

"I know but I am being well taken care of."

"By the one you find so hot?"

"Father please."

"I have a right to know who my daughter is interested in. Besides I need to make sure he is going to treat you right."

"She dad she. Nothing's changed since I saw you last."

"Ok she. So tell me about this woman."

"Come on I'll put some coffee on." Casey said walking to the coffee pot "Have a seat and we will talk."

Once the coffee was finished she poured everyone a cup and took a seat opposite of her dad. "Where would you like me to start."

"Where ever you are willing to start I guess. The one thing I've learned is I can't push you to tell me what you don't want to."

"Fine. Her name is Olivia Benson and she is a detective with the special victims unit. She has been by my side since I was attacked."

Charles looked around "Really then where is she now?"

Casey sighed "Dad she had to run to her place to pick up some clothes."

"Oh so you two don't live together?" Her mother asked looking around for a sign that her daughter was lying.

"No mother we just started dating."

"But I thought this is the same detective you were interested in months ago."

"It is but I just recently told her."

"oh. I see."

Why did they choose now to pull a surprise visit Casey asked herself. Any other time she couldn't pay them to come down and see her but the first chance she has to spend the weekend with Olivia they show up. It's like they have cameras around and could tell she had special plans.

"So did we interrupt something?" Her mom asked her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"No well kind of." Casey shook her head "I'm glad you're here. I would prefer that you didn't scare her off right off the bat ok."

"No problem. I'll wait till tomorrow to question her ok." Her dad said with a grin on his face telling her that he would question her first chance he had.

"Dad I'm serious, Please don't scare her off ok."

"If she really loves you, Casey, I won't scare her off."

Casey looked at her watch. "Liv should be here in about ten minutes let's get you set up in the guest room and we can play a game of checker's till she gets here."

"Where will she sleep if we take the guest room?" Her mother asked

Casey's looked toward the ceiling god help me she thought "She has been sharing my bed, Mother"

"Now Casey I don't think that's right."

"Mom, Dad I am not going to get into this with you. This is my house. If I want her to share my bed then she will. But to put your mind at ease…." Casey stopped talking to make sure she had her mother's attention "We have not had sex. Yet anyways."

Monica took a deep breath in as if she was going to say something but was stopped by Charles. "Honey it is your house and whatever you choose to do we will support you but If she hurts you in any way I will kill her."

"She has been nothing but loving and gentle toward me dad. Olivia hurting me is the one thing I will never have to worry about."

Casey helped her parents get settled in to the guest room and threw two more steaks in to the marinade for her parents. Her dad had pulled out the checkers board and set it up for them to play. In no time at all they were deep in concentration determined that neither was going to win. Monica set about preparing a salad to go with dinner.

Olivia was smiling to herself when she stepped off the elevator on Casey's floor. Cragen told her to take the weekend off and to enjoy herself. God knew she planned to. Come Monday morning it would be back to the grind and catching a moment whenever they had a chance. The great thing with Casey was that she understood the job. So if she had to cancel more than twice she wouldn't be too upset.

Olivia was about to knock on the door when she noticed it was slightly opened. She stopped in her tracks and quietly set her bag to the ground. Getting as close to the door as she could without moving it she listened. That's was when she heard a man's voice. "I will beat you"

Not again she thought as she pulled her gun quickly. Taking a deep breath in she kicked the door the rest of the way open and shouted "NYPD GET YOUR HANDS UP."

Casey jumped at the door being kicked open. Oh god she had forgotten to call Liv and tell her that her mom and dad was here. She stood and walked toward Olivia.

"Put your gun away."

Olivia advanced toward Casey quickly and pulled her behind her. "Are you ok?" She asked her without ever taking her eyes off the man she just heard threatening Casey.

"Yes. Now put your gun away Olivia Benson these are my parents."

Olivia glanced at Casey "Your parents? You didn't tell me they were coming."

"They surprised me. Now please take your gun off my father."

Olivia re holstered her weapon. Turning toward Casey looking her up and down to make sure she was ok herself. She turned back toward Casey's father and introduced herself. "Sorry about that. I am Detective Olivia Benson I was assigned as a protective detail to your daughter. I noticed the door wasn't fully secured and heard you saying I will beat you. I thought someone had broken in."

Charles stood and walked toward Olivia. He couldn't help but notice how she still took a protective stance placing herself between him and Casey. She looked at him with hard eyes as if she was willing to kill to protect Casey, yet her eyes and face softened when she glanced at Casey. He was already starting to like her.

"I am Charles Novak and this is my wife Monica." He said extending his hand to Olivia as Monica came to stand by his side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Novak it's a pleasure to meet you." Olivia answered shaking first his hand and then Monica's. "Again I am really sorry about that."

"Don't ever apologize for doing what you need to do to protect my daughter."

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Charles."

"And call me Monica."

Olivia nodded relaxing a bit as Casey placed her hand on her shoulder "Where is your bag?"

"I left it outside the door." Olivia told her turning to face Casey "Kind of hard to kick a door in and possibly shoot someone while holding a bag."

"let me get it and put it up for you. I have a fresh pot of coffee on if you want some." Casey told her crossing the living room and grabbing Olivia's bag. Once she made sure the door was locked she went to put the bag up in her room.

"Umm Casey I think your concussion is still bothering you." Olivia said to her getting her attention. "You are about to put my bag in your room." Once Casey turned and looked at her she glanced from her to her parents.

"Liv I know where I am going."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at that and watched Casey walk into her room and sit her bag on the bed. Boy this will be fun later she thought to herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to face Casey's parents. Nothing could have prepared Olivia for what she heard next

"Miss Benson we are aware of our daughters' preference and know that you two are dating." Monica Novak said matter of fact like.

It took everything Olivia had not to spew the coffee in her mouth all over the kitchen table. "I'm sorry excuse me." She knew she had to be turning a few shades of red glancing up at Casey.

"Mother Jesus. Could you please wait till after dinner before embarrassing the hell out of me or Liv."

"I don't mean to be rude Mr. and Mrs. Novak but I need to speak to your daughter for a moment." Olivia told them as she grabbed Casey by the arm and led her to the bedroom shutting the door.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia wanted to yell but managed to whisper through clenched teeth.

Casey looked away she could tell that Olivia was pissed. The only time she ever saw her that mad was when she was interrogating a suspect. "My parents know I'm gay. I have never hidden that from them. There was a few questions before you arrived that I answered. I didn't think my mother would just blurt it out like that though."

"Casey will you look at me?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"Why?"

"Liv just know I'm sorry about what just happened." Casey told her trying to go around her and leave before the tears started to fall. If she ever got a moment alone she was going to kill her mother.

Olivia grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in front of her. "Look at me."

"Please just let me go."

"Not until you look at me."

When Casey looked at her she felt her heart break into a million pieces. Then she realized why she wouldn't look at her. "Oh god Case..I wasn't mad at you. I was just taken by surprise by your mother. Is there anything else I need to know before I walk out there. I'd prefer not to be taken by surprise again."

"Yeah my father plans to question you but I think I have him holding off till tomorrow for that. Although I can't promise you anything now."

"Well let me see if I can answer those questions for you" Olivia whispered right before she kissed Casey. The kiss was quick but extremely passionate and full of desire. Olivia pulled back and looked into Casey's eyes "Anymore questions counselor?"

Casey could barely find her voice "No detective."

"Good let's get back out to your parents before they start asking questions I would prefer not to answer." Olivia held the door opened for Casey and followed her out.

Casey looked from her mom and dad and saw the question on their face. "Did we mess things up?" Casey shook her head no to answer the unspoken question. "I am going to put the steaks on the grill." Casey announced grabbing the container they were in.

"Casey Novak I am here and I will do the grilling." Her father answered grabbing the steaks from her and glancing at Olivia.

"No dad. I have it."

"Please let me you know how much I love to grill."

I know that's why I want to do it."

"Case let your dad grill if he wants to." Olivia said nodding to Charles let him know she understood what he was saying "Here sir let me help you carry a few things out." Olivia followed Casey's father out to the porch that overlooked the city. She was mentally preparing herself for whatever questions he may have.

"I promised my daughter I wouldn't scare you off. But I do have a few questions for you."

"Go ahead and ask whatever questions you have sir."

"You sure Miss Benson."

"Yes sir and please call me Olivia."

"Let's start with the normal question. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Mr. Novak I do care for your daughter deeply. I wouldn't go as far as saying I love her. We just started dating. This is what I can tell you sir. I will give your daughter the respect and honor she deserves. I will never physically, mentally, emotionally, or sexually abuse her. Is she the type of woman I could see myself settling down with. Yes she is. Marrying? having kids? Maybe if that's what she wants and we go that far.. I have not nor will I ever push her into anything she's not ready for. She calls the shots as far as I am concerned."

"That's good to know Olivia. You do understand that she's my little girl."

"yes I do."

"Good. I'm glad we had this talk. I think you might want to go in so my daughter can relax. I really think she has the impression that I would run you off."

"If answering a few question from you ran me off then I'm not the woman for your daughter sir."

Charles laughed. "You know when you came in ready to kill me I was wondering if you were right for her. Then I realized that Casey never called you and you were protecting her. Which won some points there by the way. You scored a few more in how you positioned yourself between us when you still saw me as a threat. A few more in how you answered my question just now. Let's see if you can keep those points now."

"I will sir. I promise you that." Olivia said as she headed back in to make sure Casey was ok.

"Oh by the way Olivia."

Olivia spun on her heels "Yes Mr. Novak"

"You will be sharing the bed with my daughter tonight not sleeping on the couch like you plan to be."

"Sir."

"That is where you would sleep if we weren't here correct."

"yes"

"Then that is where you will sleep with us here."

"That is up to Casey though not you or me."

"You're right and by the look on her face and the fact that your bag is in her bedroom already I would say that's where you are sleeping."

Olivia smiled at him "Let's just say I hope so. I need to go see if she's ok." Olivia turned to find Casey standing at the entrance of the hallway with a worried look on her face. She wanted to take her in her arms and kiss that look away. She glanced back over her shoulder to find Charles Novak looking over the city and Monica Novak nowhere to be found. Now was her chance.

She slowly walked up to Casey deliberately trying to keep her face void of any emotions. When she reached Casey she saw that she was chewing on her bottom lip again. She had thought about messing with her saying she need to get her belongings and leave but that look stopped her.

"Is everything ok?"

Olivia could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"how many women has your father scared off?"

"Five so far." Casey looked at Olivia with pleading eyes "Are you number six?"

"If you have to ask that then maybe I should leave."

"Liv please. We just admitted we have a mutual attraction for each other. Suddenly my parents show up and starts the Spanish inquisition. I don't know many who stay with that happening."

"I'm either hardhead or glutton for punishment then because I am staying."

Casey's face lit up "really?"

"Yes baby. I'm not going to run from your father or mother. They are only concerned for you. If the others left because they couldn't handle twenty questions from your parents then they weren't the right one for you."

"You know Olivia Benson I believe you constantly amaze me."

"I hope to keep it like that. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to your mom."

"Why?"

"Your father has had a chance to ask his questions now I will extend the same to your mother." Olivia leaned down and placed a gently kiss on Casey's lips. "You should go out and spend time with your dad."

Olivia watched Casey walk out and hug her dad. She could tell by the way she was acting that her parent's approval on her relationship really mattered to her. She just hoped Monica Novak would give her a chance like Charles did.

"Mrs. Novak"

Monica turned around to her name being called. "How can I help you Miss Benson?"

"I am here to answer any questions you may have ma'am and please call me Olivia."

"Questions? What questions?"

"About me and your daughter. I have talked to your husband now I am here extending the same to you."

"Wow. Really. I have to say you really care for Casey then because most just leave after talking to Charlie. Especially if it's a first date."

"Mrs. Novak.."

"It's Monica Olivia."

"Yes Ma'am. I will tell you like I told Charles. If answering a few question from him had me running scared then I wasn't the woman for your daughter. Feel free to ask anything."

"Will you treat her right?"

"Yes I will. That I will promise you."

"Respect her?"

"Always"

"Sleep on the couch tonight?"

"With all due respect Monica that is up to Casey not me or you. If she asked me to go home after dinner I will. If she tells me I am on the couch then I am. But if she says to come to bed with her then I will. But I will tell you this. We have not nor will not do anything until she is ready. She calls the shots I don't."

"Welcome to the family, Olivia Benson" Monica told her giving her a hug which shocked her.

"Ma'am?"

"You haven't ran. While you were talking to Charlie, we were talking. She really likes you. By the way you act I am willing to bet you feel the same. As she so eloquently put it this is her house and if she wants you to share a bed with her then you will."

"I do. I can also tell that your approval matters a great deal to her. I don't want to ruin that. I would hate for you not to approve us or me because of us sharing a bed here."

"She's happy Olivia. Happier than I have seen her in a long time. Her eyes light up when she talks about you and even though she tries to hide it there is a little smile that crosses her lips. Keep that there and you will always have our approval. I just want to make sure you don't push or force Casey to do something she doesn't want to."

"Never. That is one thing I can and will always vow to you."

"Good." Monica took a step back "Casey come on around from your hiding spot. I think I am going to go see if your father needs some help."

Casey walked around the corner slightly embarrassed that her mother had caught her. She hugged her mother as she walked by "thank you mom. I love you" she whispered in her ear.

"I love you too honey and this one is definitely a keeper." She whispered back "No go to her." Monica released Casey and walked out to where Charles was.

"I would have to say you have won my parents approval." A beaming Casey told her.

Olivia quickly grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. "Thank god." Olivia whispered in her ear sending chills up and down her spine She began kissing her neck slowly moving to her mouth. When Olivia took her mouth it sent shock waves deeper than ever before. If this woman made love like she kissed Casey was in for a world of pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to jump a little..Next one will be better. Hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review**

* * *

Olivia woke the next morning with Casey wrapped in her arms. She laid there for about twenty minutes just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful. With a past like hers how did she ever manage to get such a perfect woman.

She slowly untwined Casey from her and quietly snuck into the bathroom to shower. Once she was dressed she made her way to the kitchen for coffee. Casey should be up in a few minutes and the first thing she wanted, hell the only thing she ever wanted, was coffee. She grabbed the files she took from her the desk yesterday to start working on them.

"So do you always bring work home with you?" A voice similar to Casey's asked.

"No Monica I don't." Olivia answered without looking up "I usually stay at the precinct until I'm finished but considering the recent events my captain gave me the weekend off so I figured I would catch up on some paperwork."

"Instead of spending the time with my daughter?"

Olivia laughed at that "Ma'am if you open up her briefcase you will find a stack of folders three times the amount I have. To an extent we are both married to our jobs."

"Oh. Well will you be answer another question for me?"

Olivia looked up from the file she was working on. "Sure. What else would you like to know."

"How was my daughter attacked. She won't tell us."

"I really think that is something you need to speak with her about."

"I have tried she closes up each time." Her voice almost pleading "Please tell me."

There was something in her tone and eyes that tugged at her heart. Olivia couldn't stand to look at her anymore "I am so sorry Mrs. Novak. I failed you and your daughter."

"DID YOU ATTACK HER?" Monica almost screamed at her

Olivia's head shot up and she glared at her. How dare she ask her that. "NO I DID NOT." Taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I was in the office with her that night. The security desk rang and said she had flowers. I didn't want to be there when she received flowers from who I thought was the love of her life. I didn't know she was single or interested in me at the time. So I offered to go get some coffee. I left before the flowers arrived. It took me about twenty minutes to get the coffee and come back. When I got back I found her on the floor passed out and bleeding." Olivia looked up at her with tears streaming down her cheeks "I am so sorry I wasn't there. If I had stayed I would have killed the bastard I promise you that. I kick myself all the time for not staying. I should have and I am sorry but I promise you that will never happen again."

"I thought we had this discussion the other day. STOP BLAMING YOURSELF" Casey ordered from the bedroom doorway.

Olivia looked at her and her breath caught in her throat. If her mother wasn't sitting there she would have ran to Casey and pushed her into the bedroom and had her way with her. She stood there arms crossed in a pair of form fitting low riding jeans and her NYPD t-shirt. God she was hot and turning her on.

"I see you went through my bag and found a shirt you liked"

"Yes I did" Casey said walking toward her "Stop trying to change the subject."

Olivia waited until she was standing right in front of her and relaxing a little before she grabbed her and pulled her into her lap. She caressed her cheek and watched as an array of emotions showed through her eyes. They went from fear to excitement to desire to what Olivia could have sworn looked like love. She waited until She felt her totally relax in her arms before leaning down and kissing her.

Olivia ran her tongue across Casey's lower lip asking for permission for entrance and to deepen her kiss. A request that Casey was more than happy to accommodate. Olivia traced the outline of her teeth before their tongues began dancing a dance they were becoming quite familiar with.

Casey reached up oblivious that her mother was a witness to what was happening and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck pulling her closer. She was more than happy to deepen the kiss. She traced Olivia's teeth and mouth the same she had done to her. When finally a need for oxygen pulled them apart Casey became aware of their surroundings again and realized her mother had witnessed everything. She tried to bury her head in Olivia's shoulder but Olivia wouldn't let her. It was like it still hadn't registered that Monica Novak had just seen more than Casey ever wanted her to see.

"You are absolutely beautiful wearing my shirt." Olivia whispered lost in Casey's eyes.

Casey could feel herself turning redder and redder by the minute.

"Honey am I embarrassing you or just shocked you?"

"A little of both. My mother is watching all of this."

"Right now I don't care Casey Novak. To be honest with you at this moment I want you so bad it's not even funny."

"God Liv I want you to."

Olivia smiled at her before kissing her again. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she broke the kiss again. Still holding Casey she glared over her head to cut whoever was clearing their throat off and send them away. It wasn't until she locked eyes with Charles Novak that everything came back into focus again. Oh god she had forgotten they were there.

Casey quickly got off Olivia's lap and ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. Sweet Mary her parents just witnessed every bit of that. She could only imagine the lecture she would get from them later. What was it about Olivia that made her forget where she was and who was around her.

Olivia stood quickly to follow Casey but stopped when she heard the door slam. She spun on her heels and looked from Both Charles Novak to Monica Novak. "At no time am I sorry for what you just saw. Do not think for one second I will beg for your forgiveness for showing your daughter how much I care or say I am sorry for it either. Now I need to go and convince her it is ok. When we walk back out here smile be happy and do not say anything to her about it. Do you understand?" Olivia turned quickly without waiting for a response and continued on to the bedroom only to find the door locked.

"Casey open the door and let's talk."

"No go away."

Olivia could tell by her tone that she was crying. She raked a hand through her hair. God her parents wasn't even here twenty four hours and she already had her crying. "Open the door Casey, Please?"

"Olivia Benson I told you no now get out of my apartment."

Olivia took a deep breath and glanced over her shoulder at the audience they had. "Forgive me Mr. and Mrs. Novak" She turned back before she even saw them both nodding in approval on what she was about to do.

"Casey open the door let's talk."

"I told you to leave now leave."

"I am not leaving" Was the last thing Casey heard before she heard her bedroom door splinter and Olivia walked in. Casey just stared at her in shock. She just kicked the door in with her parents watching.

Olivia closed the door the best she could since she had splintered the lock and door frame. She slowly walked to Casey giving her a chance to retreat. When she didn't she sat beside her on the bed and opened her arms for her to come to her.

"Charlie how long do you think it will take for each of them to admit they are totally in love with each other." Monica asked smiling at her husband.

"I have a feeling those words don't come easy for the detective and we both know how stubborn our daughter is. My guess is they are probably going to fight it for a while."

"Do we sit here and wait and see if Casey needs us or do you want to go and get ready that way when they are done we can go for breakfast."

"Let's get ready. I am kind of hungry and besides I get the impression no matter how mad Olivia gets she will never take it out on Casey."

"I just worry about her."

"Olivia isn't Sophia and she won't beat her like Sophia did."

"I know but… I'm still scared for her."

"Be scared while getting ready. Come on." Charles told her holding out his hand to his wife to help her out of the chair and escort her to the bedroom.

"Baby please talk to me."

"You just kicked my door in."

"Yes I know and I will pay for the repair. Now talk to me. Why did you run out?"

"My parents saw every bit"

"Yes they did. I will tell you like I just told them. I will not at no time say I am sorry for what they just saw. Do not think for one second I will beg for theirs forgiveness or yours for showing you how much I care or say I am sorry for it either."

"You told my parents that?"

"Yes now talk to me."

"They have never seen me show anything other than a hug to any of my girlfriends. They are not happy with my chosen life style but they try their best to support me. In exchange I have tried my best not to shove it in their face like I just did."

"We just did Casey. I was there too. Again I am not sorry for what just happened but I will make a conscious effort to try not to do that again. But I cannot promise you. There is something about you that makes me forget there is someone around."

"My mother is going to lecture me."

"Your father is probably going to kill me for forcing my way into your bedroom. He saw me kick the door in."

"Liv what are we going to do?"

"I am going to talk to your dad. See if I can't retain some form of peace for you while they are here. I will also talk to your mother."

"They are going to be so pissed at me."

"No they won't baby I will take the full blame."

"Olivia Benson I was there too."

"Damn it Casey Novak what do you want to do then. Tell me and I will do it. Hell woman I will do anything for you just tell me what you want."

"I don't know…What do you want me to do Liv."

"Go rinse your face and come out into the living room." Olivia wiped the tears from her face "Forgive me for making you cry. I will make it up to you."

"You didn't baby I promise. Wait for me and we will face my parents together."

"I wish I could but I need to face your father alone."

"You sure"

"Yeah. Go straighten up. I'll see you in a few minutes." Olivia stood and walked to the door. She glanced over her shoulder at Casey who blew her a kiss as she stood up and went to straighten her make-up. This is going to be fun trying to win those points back she thought to herself.

Olivia walked out in the living room and looked around. The Novak's were sitting on the couch smiling at her. "Charles, I mean Mr. Novak, may I talk to you?"

"Nothing to talk about. Do you know how long it will be before Casey is ready for breakfast."

Olivia looked at both of them confused. "Sir I need to explain…"

"Nothing to explain Olivia." Charles said interrupting her. "We are waiting on you and Casey so we can go have breakfast."

"Yes there is"

"They could tell by that tone that she was determined to say what she had to say."

"fine then Olivia feel free to say what you need to say."

"I am sorry that I kicked in Casey's door. For the record that is the only thing I am sorry for. I thought I did something wrong and pushed her to far. I didn't know it was because she. Well I'm not sure how to put this without offending both of you."

"Let me do it for you" Monica spoke up "Our daughter has it in her head that she's not to show any form of affection towards whose she's with when we are around. That is one of the reason most of the women before you left. Why? We have our suspicions. Most of all we think that it is because she knows we don't agree with her lifestyle but we support her one hundred percent. It's her way of trying to respect us."

Olivia looked Monica eye to eye "You are correct. Now how do I fix it?"

"It's for me to fix not you Olivia. You don't have to be the one to fix everything." Monica walked up and hugged her. "Let me go talk to her"

She started to walk around when Olivia grabbed her by the arm "I mean it when I say I'm not sorry but don't you dare go in there and lecture her. If you want to lecture anyone it will be me. Do you understand?"

"I do and I will be lecturing her."

Olivia's eyes turned cold "You will not."

Monica placed a hand on Olivia's arm. "I will be lecturing her on it is ok to show affection to you in front of us and that is it." Monica removed Olivia's hand from her arm and walked into the bedroom.

"Relax Olivia" Charles said trying to get her attention from the bedroom. "Casey is our daughter we will not hurt her."

"I understand that but…" Olivia stopped talking and took a step closer to the bed room door. It sounded like Casey was crying.

"Olivia Benson come and sit down." Charles said patting the couch "They need to talk. It hit her mother harder than me when Casey told us about her sexuality. She had really big plans for her since the day she was born."

"And you?"

"I want my daughter happy, healthy, and cared for. Whether it is a man or woman. I preferred a man but that's not what she wants. From the beginning I have tried to convince her everything is alright.""Why?"

"Because Casey is so scared of disappointing us that she would date, marry, and have kids with a man to make us happy. All the while being miserable. I don't want that for her."

"Then why is she so scared to show love in front of both of you?"

Charles smiled at her. He knew she didn't realize how she just phased the question "It has to do with her past."

"What happened? What did you do?"

"That's for her to tell you. Not us."

Olivia smiled at him understanding what he was saying. When she heard the bedroom door open she stood quickly and in two steps was standing before Monica. "Is she ok?"

"Go see for yourself."

Olivia glanced over her shoulder to Casey's father as if she was asking permission to go.

He nodded his approval to her.

Olivia all but ran into the bedroom to see if Casey was ok. She stopped when she saw Casey shirtless. "Wow"

"See something you like Olivia"

"Yes but umm" Olivia exhaled trying to gain control of her emotions and herself "Your parents are in the living room. I have got to behave."

Casey walked to her and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything. I'm glad you're here and you show how you feel about me in front of my parents. But most of all for sending my mother in here to talk to me. That was something we needed to do a long time ago."

"She didn't yell at you or hurt you?"

Casey laughed before kissing Olivia. "I love that you are so protective over me but they are my parents. They will not hurt me." Casey looked at Olivia and she knew that answer wasn't good enough. She had seen what parents could do to their children "No she didn't Liv. What she did do was make me see that it is ok to show how I feel about someone in front of them. How they could never accept or give their blessings to who I was dating without seeing how we interacted. No wonder they never approved of who I was dating."

"So I helped?"

"Yes and I will repay you. Believe me but My mother says they want to take out for breakfast so we need to go."

Olivia growled and pulled Casey tighter her to her.

"Detective did you growl?"

"Yes because I want you and can't have you?"

"Oh you can have me but not right now." Casey told her wiggling from her grasp and strutting to the door "Maybe later though." She said glancing over her shoulder and smiling to herself at how Olivia was looking at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia spent the day with Casey and her parents. She couldn't help but laugh and smile at them. There were times they were acting like tourists. Having their picture taken at the big bill board in Time Square and in front of the sign advertising the play CATS. Casey had been uncertain at first on joining her parents for pictures. Olivia had asked her why. It tore at her heart when she told her.

"Because I am ugly right now. Have you seen my face Olivia."

"Yes I have" Olivia told her as she leaned down to whisper in Casey's ear "You have never looked more beautiful to me. Now give me the camera and go and join your parents."

Casey had started to chew her lower lip again. "I'm serious you are beautiful now go join them." Olivia instructed as she gently pushed Casey towards them.

"But…" Casey had started to say but Olivia silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"How often do they come down where you have time to spend with them?"

"Hardly ever."

"Then get over there and enjoy your time with them. Trust me you never know when that time might end and your never get to do that again."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her tight. She knew what she was talking about. She had overheard Elliot and Captain Cragen talking about liv's mother one day.

For the rest of the day Casey was more than happy to take pictures with her parents. Olivia loved seeing that look on her face. She reminded her of a kid loose in a toy store. She was taken back when Monica stepped up and took the camera from her hands.

"Go over there and stand with Casey. You haven't taken one picture with her."

"This is your time with her Monica. That's ok."

"No its not. Now get over there or do I need to get Charles to order you." Monica said while motioning Charles to come over where they were standing.

"no ma'am I just thought you wouldn't want…"

Charles cut her off "Nothing. Get over there and get your picture taken with Casey now."

Olivia smiled at both and walked over to Casey.

Casey was shocked that her mother had insisted that she take a picture with Olivia. What shocked her more was that Olivia was walking toward her smiling. Her mother had gotten her to agree to a picture. "Hey"

"Hey yourself" Olivia whispered as she wrapped her arm around Casey's waist and pulled her close to her.

Casey turned her head slightly and gently kissed Olivia on the lips. "Thank you for coming with us today."

"Anytime beautiful. Now let's take this picture."

"Ok mom we're ready" Casey called to her mom as she turned to face her parents and the cameras.

"I already got a few pictures honey."

"You WHAT?" Casey almost shouted as it hit her that her mother had possible taken a picture of them kissing.

"I said I already have taken a few pictures." Waving the camera in the air at them "You guys ready for lunch?"

Casey could feel Olivia laughing.

"What do you find so funny?" Casey asked spinning out of Olivia's arms and turning to face her

"Your reaction."

"Why is my reaction so funny to you Olivia Benson?" Casey asked in her best lawyer voice placing her hands on her hips.

"Because you are so damn hot when you get embarrassed. Now cut your parents some slack." She shouted over her shoulder as she walked toward the Novak's.

"Where would you like to go for lunch?" Olivia asked stopping in front of Monica and extending her hand for the camera. She wanted to see the pictures Monica had taken of them.

Olivia pushed the view button to pull the pictures up on the screen. She scrolled through the pictures until she found them. What she wasn't prepared for was what she saw. She swallowed hard and looked at Casey's parents and then to Casey.

"What?" Casey asked walking over to her

Olivia just stared at the picture. She didn't trust her voice to speak. There was no way in denying the love they had for each other in the picture. It wasn't written all over their faces. "Oh god. If I see it then they can see it too" Olivia thought to herself snapping her head up and staring at Monica and Charles

"Olivia what is it?" Casey asked walking up and snatching the camera out of her hands

"CASEY NO" She shouted at her trying to get the camera back

"What is so bad?" Casey asked spinning so Olivia couldn't get the camera and she could see what was so devastating. She stopped in her tracks when she saw it. The pictured screamed love. Casey's breath caught in her throat. "That's a good picture of you Liv. They got your good side."

Olivia stared at Casey. How did she not see it. The picture literally screamed it. "Casey.." She started to say but was stopped by Casey.

"Good job mom it doesn't show that many of my bruises." Handing the camera back to her "Now I'm starving where are we going to eat at?"

"Ladies you know this area better than we do. You tell us. What are you guys in the mood for?" Charles asked them.

They looked at each other and started laughing "anything but Chinese."

"Why is Chinese so funny?" Monica asked them looking confused

"Because that's all we eat when we are working late." Casey said the best she could through her laughter.

"How about Italian then. I saw one a few block back that looked good." Monica pointed out.

"That's fine with me. Case what about you?" Olivia asked as her phone started ringing. "Benson" She answered walking away from them.

Casey watched her walk away and started to worry. Captain Cragen said that she could have the weekend off but if another major case hit she would be called. After all she was the only female detective that worked sex crimes and was excellent with children.

"What's wrong honey?" Monica asked placing her arm around Casey's shoulders.

"I think Olivia is being called in."

"But I thought you said she had the weekend off."

"She does but she's the only female that works in special victims and she is excellent with children. If it's a case involving children she would be called."

"I'm sorry baby that your weekend together was ruined."

"Mom it's not ruined and its ok. It's her job. Plus she is so dedicated and compassionate with the victims. that's one of the things that attracts me to her."

"Ok honey. Well it looks like she's done on the phone. I'll give you a few minutes to talk alone before she leaves."

Olivia walked up to Casey and smiled at her. "This is truly going to suck." She thought to herself. "Hey Casey can I talk to you for a minute?"

Casey could tell she didn't want to say what she had to say. "It's ok honey. Go do what you got to do. If you can't leave tonight call me."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little. "Baby Cragen gave me the weekend off. "

"Yeah but I know that ring tone. It's Cragens's and I can tell by the look on your face it's not good."

"You're right its not. The female that Gabriel raped is refusing to testify now. Cragen thinks it would be best for you to go talk to her. Show her that you are overcoming your attack and she can overcome hers."

"So why the sad look, then."

"Because I don't want you to do that. Cragen thinks it would be best if you do it by yourself. I want to be there."

"Liv you can't stay with me twenty four hours a day." Casey saw the smile forming on Olivia's lips. "You can try but at some point we have to go back to work which means long nights for you. There will be times you won't be able to come home. We will have to steal moments here and there. So I think today is as good as any for you to start being overprotective."

"I am not overprotective but if you want to go I will ride with you. I'd just wait in the car for you ok."

"That is fine. Now let's go have lunch with my parents and I will tell them about having to work for about an hour today ok."

Olivia pulled Casey in close for a quick kiss. "Anything you want."


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to say thank you for all the reviews. Sorry the update took so long. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last ones. Please continue with the reviews.**

**

* * *

**

I stood there staring at all the clothes in my closet. What am I going to wear? I finally decided on black dress slacks a navy blue shirt, and a black coat. As I dress I try to rehearse in my head what to say to Nina Zergin, the only complaining victim in our case against Duvall. I'm hoping Cragen is right and she will testify. I step out in the living room to where Olivia is waiting for me.

"I'm ready."

Olivia stands and pulls her leather coat on. The coat is to cover her firearm and badge not for the cold. "You ready?" She asks me. She's not trying to hide the concern and worry in her eyes and face.

"Yes I am. But you don't have to come with me. I can handle this."

"We have gone over this. I am going with you." There was something in her tone that made stop in my tracks.

"Then let's go." I tell her before grabbing at the handle. She waits until we are outside the apartment and away from my parents before she grabs me by the arm and pins me against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, Novak. You can be as pissed at me as you want me to be but I have almost lost you once because of the victim's brother. There is no telling how she will respond to seeing you since you are the reason her brother is in jail. I will stand to the side and out of sight but I will be within ear shot. Quite frankly I don't care what you say or how you think of me after wards."

I look into her chocolate brown eyes and smile. "I know. I just don't want to scare her. She is our only complaining victim." I reach up and caress her face "You do realize I am a big girl and can take care of myself right?"

She laughs at that comment "You sure about that counselor? Gently touching a bruise on my face.

"O k despite the evidence I can protect myself I was just surprised."

"Let's go and get this over with." She tells me as she releases her hold on me and places a hand on the small of my back. The gesture is small but makes me smile.

We take a cab to her address in silence. I can see how scared she is by the look on her face. I take her hand in mine and smile at her. "It will be ok." I whisper to her.

The cab arrives at the address within minutes. I start to pay the fare but was stopped by her. "I will pay." She pays the cabbie and we exit the vehicle.

I slowly walk to the door my nerves starting to get the best of me now. I glance over my shoulder to make sure she is still where she said she will be until I am ready to leave. Of course she is. Olivia is the type of person who will never break a promise to you. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Nina Zergin opened the door partly and peaked out. "I can't speak to you I promise my brother." She tells me as she tries to shut the door. I am quick and stop the door from closing. She almost looks scared.

"I know how hard it was it to tell me what happened. I know what it's done to your family. But no matter what you decide to do nothing will stop me from prosecuting the man that raped you." I tell her

It breaks my heart as she begins to cry "What do you want me to do?" She asks me.

I take a deep breath before I answer her. I know what I am about to ask her to do is as bad as me pushing her earlier. "Testify in the grand jury. Once I get an indictment we can arrest Gabriel Duvall."

She takes a few minutes to think about it. I am starting to think she will refuse. This leaves me no other reason than to have her subpoena and force her to testify. The one thing I never want to do to a victim. Especially a rape victim.

"Please step back so I can undo the chain" she tells me. I do as she asks and glance over to where Olivia is. I smile at her to let her know that she has agreed to talk to me. She nods in understanding.

The door opens and she invites me in. She points to the couch and asks if I would like to sit. I do.

"What will this grand jury be?" She asks me. I can tell she is still unsure of herself.

"There will be fifteen people on the jury. I will call you in and quickly state your case. Then I will ask you to describe you attack. I will just need the basis of the attack. I will not ask for specifics if and when we go to court. When you are finished I will ask if anyone has any questions for you. If they do they will be asked one at a time."

"Will he be there?"

"No he will not. You will not have to face him until he goes to trial."

"My name and face will be out there for everyone to see?"

"No. There is a law called the rape shield law. It prevents your name, picture, and any other identifying information from being released."

"So no one will ever know unless I tell them?"

"Correct."

"I will be able to marry with dignity?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you so much Casey. For everything. For making it where I can stay in the U.S. and for helping me with this. I am so sorry for what my brother did to you."

"I do not agree with what he did to me but I do understand it."

Nina looks at the floor then back at me. "Will you have some tea with me?"

"Sure"

She gets up and goes to get some. We sit for a while talking about the weather and the traffic in New York. She finally asks me what she wants to but I can see she is scared to.

"What questions will you ask me of the rape?"

"I will ask you what you were doing when he attacked you. Where did he take you? And unfortunately I will ask you to describe in detail what happened to you? The last will be the hardest for you to answer. I know because it always is for rape victims. I will ask you as gentle and as easy as I can. The defense on the other hand will do whatever they need to do to upset you and make you mess up. It is their job to try and get their client a not guilty verdict."

"OK thank you for answering my questions."

"It is my job. I will prep you more for court the closer we get. So if you get nervous or start to worry please call me." I tell her pulling out my business card and handing it to her. "Please don't worry about bothering me or calling too much."

"Thank you. You are so kind."

"It is my job" I tell her again and start to stand "If you will please excuse me I need to leave so I can start preparing for the grand jury."

We walk to the door and she opens it. "I will see you when?"

I step out and turn to face her. "I will file a motion for the grand jury on Monday morning. I will be able to let you know when after then."

"Thank you" She tells me as she secures the door.

I turn toward the entrance but Olivia is no longer there. I start to feel panic, scared that she is already tired of waiting for me and has left.

"Will she testify?" I hear a smooth almost sexy voice behind me say. I spin on my heels and see she has moved to the stairs. She has leaned back slightly and has never looked sexier than she does at that moment.

I take a deep breath and silently yell at myself for thinking she left me here. That is not something Olivia would do. "Yes. Thank god."

"Good. Are you ready to head back now?" She asks me standing.

"If you are."

Again she places her hand on the small of my back and guides me to the door. She takes her hand off me to open the door. She allows me to pass through first. Who says chivalry is dead I ask myself.

She hails a cab down and again allows me to enter first. When the driver asks where to, she gives him my address. I moan out loud by accident.

"Baby what is it?"

"I want to go somewhere where I can be alone with you and with my parents at my apartment that is out of the question."

"Casey I would love to be alone with you right now. That's not happening with your parents here. Maybe if I don't catch a major case next weekend we can go out."

"Let me call my parents and tell them we are going out to dinner. That way we can be alone." I tell her reaching for my phone.

"No Casey. Spend the time with your parents. You never know if it will be your last."

I look up at her and for the first time I see the pain her mother has left her with. "Promise me next Saturday if possible."

She smiles at me and takes my hand. "I am."

Before I'm ready to end my alone time with her we are back at my place. I am so disappointed and it's like she can read my mind.

"Cheer up Casey. We will have our alone time. It's not this weekend like we had planned but we will have it."

"I know" I whisper before kissing her "I'm so glad you're not mad at me." I start to open the door when she stops me and turns me around to face her.

"Listen I don't know the type of women you have dated before. I would like to know but only if you feel comfortable telling me. But at no time should they have been or will I ever be mad at you because your parents came down for a surprise visit. If at any time any of these women have been then they were certainly not the one for you. Trust me at this moment I am thanking my lucky stars for that."

She hovers her mouth above mine for a few seconds before kissing me. I have never felt the way I feel now with anyone before her. I feel so safe, comfortable, and loved by her.

I break away from her when it registers with me what my last thought was.

"Something wrong?" She asks looking me up and down with concern written all over her face.

"Yeah. We need to get inside before my parents walk out here on us." Not wanting to admit my thoughts to her. Loved? Could she ever love me? I ask myself. I know I am fallen. No have already fallen in love with her. I believe that happened about case three and the late dinners in my office. What about her? I know her past. More than I probably should. She doesn't believe in love. Can I prove to her that it exists and I truly love her? Her laughter pulls me out of my thought. "What" I ask

"I said I felt like I was in high school and scared of getting caught by your parents." She tells me

I laugh to. "My parents still think I'm in high school sometimes and has truly treated my past girlfriends like that also."

"Well then." She starts to say as she reaches around me to open the door "let's get inside because I have said it again and I will say it again. There are some questions I just don't care to answer right yet from your father."

With that we walk in to my apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia's phone ringing woke her up. Years of training, practice, and call-outs had her answering it by the second ring.

"Benson" She whispered into the phone trying not to wake Casey.

"Are you at Casey's? Is that why your whispering?" Stabler asked

Olivia could hear the smile in his voice. Hell she could picture him in her mind grinning ear to ear with that mischievous look he got from time to time

"Elliot Stabler did you call me at…" Olivia raised up and looked over Casey at the clock "Three twenty-five in the morning to find out whose bed I'm in?"

"Whose bed?" Stabler was trying hard not to laugh as he asked.

Olivia could hear him chocking back the laughter when he asked the last question. She glanced down at the strawberry blonde to make sure she was asleep before answering. "You know I have more than one woman, Elliot Stabler. Now why the hell are you calling me this early. The captain gave me the weekend off and right now its Sunday."

"I know but he instructed me to call you" Stabler answered knowing that all joking was aside. It was time for business. "We have a sixteen year old at Mercy General that was gang-raped."

"All right I'll be dressed and meet you there in twenty minutes."

"I'll be out front of Casey's in ten."

"Thanks El, I'll be dressed and waiting downstairs in five."

Olivia hung the phone up and hugged Casey close. She loved her job more than anything but it was times like this she hated it. She so badly wanted to and enjoyed waking up with Casey in her arms. "Sorry Case" She whispered "This is what happens when you date a detective. Wonder how long before you get pissed and leave?"

Olivia was starting to slide out of the bed when a voice stopped her "My guess would be sometime later today when I need to disturb a judge for a warrant. Or when I need to come and get Stabler out of whatever hot water he's gotten himself into and is about to drag you down with him."

Olivia smiled and thought to herself "how true" as she kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Liv, you're not the only one who has trained themselves to be up and answer a call on the second ring" Casey told her as she rolled out of Olivia's arms. God I hate doing that she thought to herself. "Now get up and get ready. You told Stabler you would be ready and downstairs in five. That leaves you with three minutes. So you better hurry."

Olivia threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up stretching.

"Oh by the way exactly how many women do you have , Olivia Benson?"

Olivia heard the jokingly in her voice and decided to have a little fun. "oh well at least umm…hmmm I'd say seven. One for everyday of the week." Olivia responded trying to find her pants in the dark.

Casey turned the bedside lamp on "Well then when you finally get to leave I guess you need to go and visit one of them and not come back here."

Olivia 's head shot up and her eyes locked with Casey's "Casey do you want me to come back here?"

Casey laughed "Olivia I was joking with you. Something tells me there is no one on the side and there hasn't been for a while."

Olivia smiled at her while threading her holster through her belt "I was talking about when and if I do get to leave today. Do you want me to come back here?"

Casey stood and walked to Olivia. She wanted to make sure she had Olivia looking at her when she said what she had to say. Running her hands through Olivia's brown hair and clasping her hands behind her neck. When Olivia was looking in her eyes she said what she had to say. "that is something for you to decide. I would love for you to come back here to me. But if you want to go home I will understand. Olivia it is your choice." She leaned forward and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Olivia tried to deepen the kiss but Casey pushed away from her. "Honey you told Stabler you would be down stairs in five minutes and it's been longer than that so you better get a move on. Unless you want to hear him all the way to the hospital?"

Olivia knew she was right but she didn't want to leave "yeah I know. Will you walk me out?"

Casey walked Olivia to the door, kissed her goodbye, and waited until she was out of sight before securing the door. "Wow this is my life" She thought to herself as she walked back to the bedroom grabbing her briefcase on the way. "Middle of the night call outs. Not sure when I will see my girlfriend on a personal level." Smiling to herself "I wouldn't change it for anything" She said out loud as she started pulling case files out.

Olivia walked out the door in time to see Elliot turning at the corner. He stopped and she jumped into the passenger seat out of the cold.

"I'm sorry Liv. I know you were wanting this time with Casey."

"It's ok. At least she understands the call outs. That is always a huge plus."

"I know. Maybe she can explain it to Kathy someday."

Olivia laughed "If she doesn't understand by now man she never will."

"I can hope right. The good thing is at least one of us won't get any grief if we have to stay over at the bull pen or sleep in the crib."

"That's how it is right now. Wait until it interrupts a dinner or special occasion we have had planned for a while."

"yeah but look at it this way. If you get called out she does to. So you two will still be together just not how you were wanting."

"True"

They walked into Mercy Generals ER and flashed their badges. "I'm detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson we were called about a rape victim."

The nurse looked at both badges "Follow me detectives" she told them coming around the desk.

They followed behind the nurse through the ER until she stopped in front of a room labeled ER 5. "She is in here. I will go and get the doctor for you. She has already completed the rape kit"

"Thank you." Stabler told her turning to Benson "You want to go talk to her."

Olivia hated this part especially when it had to do with kids. "Sure" Olivia lightly knocked on the door and opened it part way. "Hi my name is Detective Olivia Benson. I work with the Special Victims Unit can I come in and ask a few questions." She said to the young girl with a terrified look on her face.

"Sure" She barely whispered

"Thank you" Olivia closed the door behind her and stepped up to the foot of the bed. The look on the young woman's face told her not to come any closer. "What is your name?"

"Felicia Smith"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened. Feel free to take your time"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I was suppose to be home but I snuck out. My mom and dad are going to kill me."

"I'm sure they are going to be grateful you are alive."

"Yeah right. They told me all week not to go to this party but I did."

"Where was this party at?"

"My friend's house."

"What is your friend's name?"

"It's Joann Williams"

"Where does she live?"

"2779 52nd street apartment 2c"

"Were her parent's home?"

"No. They were out of town. That's why she was throwing a party."

"Were there any adults there at all?"

"No. Not until the college boys showed up."

"What college boys?"

"I only know one of their names. It's John Parker."

"What college does John Parker go to?"

"NYC. He brought us the alcohol."

"Ok. Was he one of the ones who attacked you?"

"No. He stayed with me till the ambulance arrived. He is so nice."

"I'm glad he stayed with you. Do you know any of your attackers?"

"Yeah it was four of the guys that came with him. I never knew their names. I turned one down but he told me I would be his."

"Did he start the attack?"

"Yes." She started to cry uncontrollably "The others encouraged him. Told him to hurry. They wanted some."

"Ok sweetie. That's all for now. If we need further information I will call you ok."

Felicia just nodded at her and pulled the blanket even tighter around herself.

Olivia walked out and found Stabler leaning against the nurse's desk. She walked up to him and shook her head. "When will it stop El."

"never Liv" He told her reaching out placing a hand on her shoulder "That's why we do this." He knew kids hit her the hardest. "Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah it happened at an unsupervised party at 2779 52nd street apartment 2c. Apparently some college boys showed up and took an interest in her. There was one guy she named as John Parker that stayed with her till the ambulance arrived. He goes to NYC. Maybe he will know the names of the rest of the boys.'

Stabler looked at his watch "The registrar's office won't open for another four hours. Want to start at the apartment?"

"Yeah go ahead and have CSU met us there."

By the time Olivia and Elliot arrived at the apartment CSU was there waiting on them. Stabler knocked on the door prepared to show his badge to whoever answered. A young girl who looked to be about the same age as the victim answered the door.

"I'm detective Stabler this is my Partner detective Benson are you Joann Williams?"

"Yes I am" She answered opening the door wider

"Are your parent's home?"

"No they are out of town."

"Did you have a party here earlier?"

"I'm not talking to you." She shouted as she started to slam the door in their face.

Olivia threw her hand against the door to stop it from closing "Listen your friend was gang raped at the party you threw tonight. We need to talk to you and process the scene for possible evidence. Now we can do this easy which is you let us in to do it or the hard way which is we will get a warrant. We will come down here with half a dozen cops in uniform and kick the door in. It's up to you."

"Please if my parents find out they are going to kill me."

"We will do our best to keep your parents from finding out but there are no promises."

"Fine come in." She told them opening the door allowing them to enter

The CSU techs followed behind them.

Stabler glanced at Benson letting her know he was taking point on the questioning. She nodded in agreement.

"Do you have a list of names of the people that were at this party?"

"No"

"Do you know any of the college boys that showed up?"

"Nope"

"Do you know you can go to jail for obstruction and hindering the investigation of a felony. Both are Class B felonies?"

"NO. Really?"

"Yes so I will ask you again."

"Do you know any of the college boys that showed up?"

"Yes John is my boyfriend. Just don't tell my parents."

"What is John's last name?"

"Parker"

"Where does he go to college at?

'NYC. Is he in trouble?"

"Did he rape your friend?"

"Hell no. He stopped the guys and called the ambulance."

"have you ever seen any of these guys before?"

"No. but I think he knows them. You will have to ask him."

"Does he stay on campus?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know or won't tell. Which one?"

"I don't know. He has never told me where he stays and we have only been dating for a week."

"Detectives" The tech called getting their attention. Olivia stood and walked to him to allow Elliot to finish the questioning.

"What is it?"

"We found some semen stains on the bed and bed sheets. We dusted all of the bedroom and have vacuumed for micro fibers. There's nothing else."

"Ok thank you. Call us when you have something."

"Will do Benson." He said as he walked out carrying bags of evidence.

"They are done." Benson said as she walked back to Stabler.

"We are too." He said standing "Ma'am do not leave town."

"We have time to kill want to go back to the bull pen?" Stabler asked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"yeah" Olivia thought for a few minutes then looked at Stabler "Hey El"

What is it?"

"Is it just me or does it seems like this case is being handed to us?"

"I know. I just hope it stays like this."

"If you ask me something isn't right."

"I know Liv. I just wish I could put my finger on it."

"Yeah me too." Olivia said as she turned and watched the buildings pass.


	13. Chapter 13

Captain Cragen greeted Benson and Stabler as they walked in the precinct around five in the morning. Neither was surprised to see him there. He was one of the few captains that if his detectives were called out or worked over night he was right there with them. He never asked them to do something that he wouldn't do himself.

"What do we have so far?" He asked

Olivia began to brief him "The victim is six-teen years old. Her name is Felicia Smith. She was at a party thrown by her friend, Joann Williams, at 2779 52nd street apt 2c. Some college guys showed up bringing the alcohol. Smith only knew one of the guys as a John Parker. He is the boyfriend of the party giver. According to both Williams and Smith he attends NYC."

"Unfortunately Williams doesn't know where this Parker lives or what classes he has and when. When the registrar's office opens we are going to question them and see if we can locate him." Stabler finished for Benson.

"What about the evidence?"

"Mercy General did a sexual assault kit and that has been sent to the lab. We had CSU meet us at the William's residence and process the room where the attack happened." Benson interjected "The lab should be processing that now as we speak."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"I'm going to start a search for a John Parker. Unfortunately we do not have the D.O.B or Social Security number. I was going to run by age. I'm guessing from nineteen to about twenty three that attend NYC." Stabler informed the captain as he turned the computer on.

"Ok, let me know what you find." Cragen instructed as he walked in his office.

About three hours later the only thing they were close to was losing their temper. No matter what Stabler did he found no records for a John Parker attending NYC. "Go figure" he thought to himself "a false name"

Olivia felt a migraine coming on. No matter which way they turned they were hitting a brick wall. She could only pray that the lab would find something. If they were really lucky they would get a hit on the DNA and the perp would be in the system. She leaned back in the chair silently praying that the pending migraine would leave before arriving.

Cragen was standing at his window watching two of his best detectives. He could tell by the look on their faces that they were at a dead end. He also knew them well enough to know they would stay until they found a lead. Even if that meant them taking turns sleeping in the crib. He quietly walked out of his office and walked to their desks.

"Why don't you guys take a break go for lunch or head home for the day. It's Sunday so you won't be able to talk to the registrar's office till tomorrow. Even if you have found a hit to a John Parker there could be dozens in New York city with that name."

"Thanks Captain but we are still waiting on the lab to call." Benson told him rubbing her temples.

"If the lab calls I will call you and let you know what they find. If it's a lead you can follow then come in. If not stay home and try to enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Stabler looked at his watch and it read almost eight-fifteen. They had only been working the case for about five hours and hit a dead end. That was never a good sign. Maybe some lunch and small break will give them the refreshing they needed. "hey Liv want to grab a sand which from the deli around the corner?"

"I haven't had anything since last night so sure. You're buying though you so owe e so many times over."

"Deal" He grabbed his coat and headed out the door with Olivia following.

"Hey El, I'll take my usually. I'm gonna step to the side and make a phone call."

"Yeah sure."

Olivia stepped over to the side and pulled her phone out. She dialed the number by heart. She heard the voice she had been missing all day on the third ring.

"Hey you. How's it going?" Casey answered

"Long and tiring. We seem to have hit a dead end already, which is already frustrating me and El."

"I'm sorry baby. Anything I can do to help?"

"No not yet. Captain sent us out for some lunch. Told us to take a breather maybe we would think of something."

"Just relax and push it from your mind. Enjoy your lunch and I'm sure you two will remember something or the lab will give you something to work with."

"Yeah. Casey I'm sorry about being called in. I promise…" Olivia was cut off

"Olivia never and I do mean NEVER apologize to me for doing your job. It's one of the things I like about you. How good you are. The only thing I need you to promise me is that you will be careful and come home safe to me."

"I will Casey. I always will."

"Good. Now go eat your lunch with Elliot and you two brainstorm about the case."

"I'll call you later." Was all Olivia said as she hung the phone up and headed to where Elliot had chosen to sit.

"Sorry I need to make a call."

"I'm sure you did. How is Casey?" Stabler said grinning

Olivia shook her head "She's fine. Recovering nicely."

"So why the look then?"

"First call out. It's only a matter of time until she gets tired of canceled dates, interrupted dates, or waken in the middle of the night to leave. Never sure of when I will be back."

Stabler started laughing "Liv. You have to stop comparing her to past girlfriends. She does the same thing. The only difference is she gets to stay in bed a little longer until we need a warrant. It will work out."

"I hope so."

"You really like her don't you?"

"I do Elliot. You know after Alex I had given up but there's something about her. I can't place it."

"Relax and enjoy each other. It will work out. Trust me."

Olivia just nodded. They finished lunch in silence and was walking out the door when Stabler's phone rang.

"Stabler"

"It's Morales. I have something for you. Come over to the lab if you can."

"We're on our way." Elliot told him hanging up the phone and turning to Olivia "That was Morales. He's got something for us."

About twenty minutes later Olivia and Elliot pulled into the underground parking garage at one police plaza, commonly known as 1pp. They rode the elevator together to the sixth floor in silence. Each of them was saying their own prayer that this would be a break in the case.

"What do you have for us Morales?" Stabler asked as they walked through the door.

"A hit."

"Does this hit have a name? Is the hit in the system?"

"Yes. It belongs to a Parker William Johnson."

"Our John Parker"

"That would be my guess. That is one of his aliases when you look him up."

"What is he in the system for?"

"Rape, Sodomy, kidnapping, False imprisonment, and Hijacking a motor Vehicle."

"Wow what a nice guy. Do we have an address on him?"

"Yeah its 4955 Rocking Blue Lane. Manhattan."

"Thanks Morales" Stabler told him before turning to Olivia "Can we get a warrant?"

"I'm on it." Olivia said walking out the door and calling Casey.

"Hey. What you guys need?"

"A Warrant to search the house of a Parker William Johnson. His address is 4955 Rocking Blue Lane. Manhattan."

"What's the probable cause?"

"We got a hit on him from rape kit and sheets. He's in the system. Previous Rape charge."

"You will have it in an hour let me make some calls. I will meet you at the precinct. Mobilize a team."


	14. Chapter 14

Forty five minutes later Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafina Tutola, and John Munch was all suiting up preparing to serve the warrant when Casey walked in the bull pen.

"I got it guys." Casey almost shouted waving the piece of paper in the air.

"Thanks" Stabler said walking to her and taking it from her and turning on his heels "Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this" Fin answered checking his weapon and re-holstering it.

"I'll call you and let you know how it turns out." Olivia shouted over her shoulder to Casey as she followed the other three out the door.

"I don't what you're talking about but I'm coming with you guys" Casey informed her trying to catch up.

Olivia stopped in her tracks and turned to face Casey "The hell you are. Now stay here I will let you know what happens."

"Olivia I always come with you when you serve search warrants."

"You ain't now. So go get comfortable at my desk."

"No I am coming with you." Casey said pushing past her to leave.

Olivia grabbed Casey's wrists and pulled her back to her "THE HELL YOU ARE." She screamed at her.

Casey jumped at the loudness of Olivia's voice. There was something in her eyes that scared her. "Liv" She whispered scared to say anything else.

"Don't Liv me" Olivia said lowering her voice "baby you are still recovering from your attack. You are supposed to be off for the week. Now please sit at my desk."

"I'm not going to let someone attacking me scare me off from doing my job."

"Humor me this time please."

"Casey you can wait with me in my office and we can go over the Duvall case." Captain Cragen announced from behind them.

We will finish this argument tonight when you get home." Casey told her before storming into the captain's office and slamming the door.

"Thanks Captain"

"You're welcome. Now get going."

Olivia ran to catch up with the guys. Stabler was sitting in their car waiting for her. She ran and jumped in the front seat.

"I'm ready let's get this bastard"

Stabler threw the car into drive and gunned it. The car lurched forward squalling tires. He glanced at his partner and could tell something was bothering her.

"liv whatever is eating you get rid of it before we serve this warrant."

"Casey was going to come."

"What's wrong with that? She has been at all the other search warrants we have served. What makes this any different?"

"Because." Olivia said staring out the window watching the buildings pass with a blur

"Because why? Because you two are dating now?"

"Yes. No. I don't know I just have a feeling"

"If it's because you two are dating get over it. You can't ask her to stop what she is doing no more than she can ask you."

"I know that Elliot. I'm not stupid and I would never ask her to give up her job. I just…" Olivia exhaled loudly "I don't know I have a feeling about this. Let's be extra careful ok."

"Always" Stabler answered knowing that the same feeling had been bothering him.

In less than twenty minutes they pulled up on the corner of Rocking Blue lane and Mercer Parkway and parked. They could see the house from where they sat. Everyone gathered around the front of Stabler's and Benson's car.

"Ok Fin and Munch go around the back. " Stabler said "We will knock and serve the warrant."

Everyone nodded and took off to their positions.

Stabler and Benson stood on either side of door. "ready" Stabler mouthed to Benson. She nodded yes placing her hand on her gun just in case. Stabler knocked on the front door "NYPD WE HAVE A SEARCH WARRANT."

They waited a few seconds and he knocked a second time again announcing that they had a search warrant. Stabler glanced over at Benson and she nodded yes to his unspoken question of do you want to kick the door in.

He positioned himself in front of the door and drew his weapon. In on swift kick he kicked the door hard near the locking mechanism. The door splintered and swung open just as he was about to enter two gun shots rang out and stabler fell to the ground. Benson peaked around the left side of the opening and saw Johnson turning to run out the back. She jumped out and shouted "STOP POLICE".

Just as he turned to fire on her she discharged two rounds quickly. Johnson stumbled backwards and fell. Fin and Munch came running through the kitchen with their weapons trained on Johnson. Munch kicked Johnson's gun from his reach as Fin checked him for a pulse. He looked up at Munch and shook his head no.

Olivia grabbed her radio "4015 to central we need a bus to 4955 Rocking Blue Lane. Officer down. I repeat a bus to 4955 Rocking Blue Lane we have an officer down." Olivia dropped to her knees and applied pressure to Stablers right shoulder. "You had to go get shot didn't you?"

Stabler laughed "Of course. If I let you Casey would kill me."

"What the hell do you think Kathy is going to do to me."

"Did Munch and Fin catch him?"

"No need I dropped him in the kitchen."

"Had to be the hero huh?"

"Of course." Olivia said moving out of the way so the paramedics that had just arrived could work on him.

"How is he?" Olivia asked nodding toward Johnson

"Dead." Fin answered reaching for his phone "I'll call the captain and let him know to meet us at mercy."

"Thanks. I'm gonna follow the ambulance When IA shows up tell them to come there or wait for me at the station. I'm not leaving my partner."

Olivia faintly heard their answer as she took off running for the car grabbing her cell to call Kathy.


	15. Chapter 15

****

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as the last one.**

**

* * *

**

Olivia was pacing the ER waiting room when Kathy arrived.

"How is he?" She asked racing up to her staring at all the blood on her shirt.

"He's in surgery right now. One bullet hit his vest. He will be sore but ok the other bullet was a through and through. It tore his muscle they are repairing that now as we speak. He will have limited movement and need physical therapy but other than that he will be fine."

"Thank god" Kathy said exhaling the breath she had been holding fearing the worse.

"OLIVIA" Casey and Cragen shouted at the same time.

Olivia was almost knocked off balance when she turned around and someone slammed into her. Olivia quickly wrapped her arms around Casey and held her close. "I'm ok" She whispered into Casey's ear. Answering her unspoken question.

Casey pulled back and looked her up and down to see for herself. "My god that is a lot of blood" She thought to herself. "Elliot?" She asked

"He's going to be fine. He's in surgery now but will make a full recovery."

"There's so much blood" Casey whispered unable to keep her eyes of Olivia's blood stained shirt.

"Tends to happen when your partner is shot and you are applying pressure to the wound."

"It could have been you?"

"Comes with the territory." Olivia said raising Casey's face so their eyes met "Now if you excuse me the rat squad is here and I need to give a statement."

Olivia released Casey and walked to the two waiting investigators. "You IAB?" She asked.

"Yes I'm investigator Campbell and this is investigator Parks." A woman who looked to be about thirty-five told her "Now can you please tell us what happened."

Olivia nodded "We were serving a search warrant at 4955 Rocking Blue Lane on a suspect named Parker William Johnson. When he didn't answer the door Detective Stabler kicked the door in. Before he could clear the door Johnson fired two shots, hitting Stabler in the left shoulder and vest. He turned to run out the back I stepped into view screamed stop NYPD. He spun around bringing his gun up as if he was going to shoot. I fired off two shots hitting him center mass. Detectives Fin and Munch came in secured the weapon and the suspect. I called for a bus and followed it to Mercy with my partner. If you step outside I will clear my weapon and give it to you."

The female investigator nodded and walked toward the door with Olivia following. Once outside Olivia pulled her weapon. She released the magazine and slid the slide back releasing the round in the chamber. Once she verified and allowed the investigator to verify it was clear she surrender her weapon to investigator Campbell.

"Thank you detective. We will try to have this cleared as soon as possible so you can go back to work."

"I would appreciate that." Olivia told them as she watched them walk away. She turned quickly and walked back into the waiting room to find that Munch and Fin had arrived also.

"How are you Liv?" Fin asked

"I'm good admin leave pending clearing."

"I'm sorry you just got to come back."

"It's ok. It will give me a chance to clear some things up" Olivia told him glancing over at Casey.

They were all starting to get impatience. The last thing anyone needs is a waiting room full of impatience detectives. Casey walked to the nurse's station to see if she could find anything out. She was told to have a seat the doctor would be out shortly. It was minutes after that a doctor walked through the double door "Stabler Family" He announced.

Everyone stood and walked to him.

"That's us" Kathy informed him as he looked at everyone with a confused look

"He is out of surgery. He is doing great. Although he will be here for at least two days. After that extreme light duty and physical therapy once the stitches are removed and there should be no lasting damages."

"Thank you." Kathy told him as everyone started to extended their hand to shake his

"When can we see him?" Olivia asked

"Two at a time can go back but no more than five minutes at a time."

Kathy turned to Olivia "Want to come with me."

This shocked Olivia. Her and Kathy was on what one would say is ok terms but not that great. Not too long ago Kathy had accused her of sleeping with Elliot or at least wanting to. Olivia had all but laughed in her face. "If you don't mind?"

"I would like you to come with me."

Olivia nodded and started to follow her. Once they reached his room Kathy stopped outside the door and turned to Olivia. "Thank you for being there for him. I know we haven't been to civil to each other in the past but I would like to change that. You mean a lot to him and I know he means a lot to you. I know you would never sleep with Elliot. I guess that was my insecurities coming out."

Olivia hugged Kathy close to her "The job gets to us all but our spouses, boyfriends, and girlfriends pay the ultimate price. We can't exactly share what we do over dinner which leaves you feeling left out."

Kathy shook her head in agreement. "Sometimes I wish he would share."

"Trust me you don't want to know, hear, or see what we do on a daily basis. Now let's go see him." Olivia said opening the door happy to cut this conversation short.

"Hey. What you doing here?" Stabler asked looking up

"Checking on you, what else?" Olivia said walking to his side.

"IAB?"

"Already talked to them. I just wanted to see you and make sure you were ok myself. You know how some doctors are."

"I'm good Liv and thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. To save your ass." Olivia said rubbing what little hair he had like he did to her sometimes "I'm leaving and letting you have your time with Kathy. Behave yourself and don't give anyone too much problems." Turning to Kathy "Call me if you need anything. I will help you anyway I can."

"I will Olivia and thank you."

Olivia nodded and walked out the door to the waiting room. As soon as she was through the double doors everyone stood as they had done with the doctor. "He's good. He's awake and laughing." She told them knowing they were going to be uneasy until one of them saw for themselves.

"I'm going to go see him real quick." Cragen announced letting everyone know to go home he would tell Kathy what everyone wanted to say. Everyone said their thanks and headed to the door.

"Olivia" Cragen called out.

When she turned around he motioned for her to come to him. "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes." She told Casey before walking to the Captain

"Yes sir."

"You did good. Make sure you schedule a visit with huang and I will see if IAB can clear this quickly."

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome." Captain told her as she turned to leave "Oh one more thing" he said stopping her.

"Yes sir"

"You pull a stunt like that again I will rip you both a new one."

"Understood" Olivia answered smiling before heading out to Casey.

Olivia looked around and saw her sitting on the bench with Fin. She smiled to herself as she walked up to them. "Hey player get your own woman?" She told fin playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Fin stood and smiled at her holding up his hands "Down girl. Just keeping her company for you that's it I swear."

Olivia laughed "better be"

"It is I swear." Fin said pulling her into a hug "If you need to talk I'm here for you."

"Thanks man but I think we are going to head home." She said pulling away and extending her hand to Casey.

"Take care ladies" he shouted as he watched them walk away.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey had been unusually quiet on the ride to her apartment. When they got in the elevator she had asked her what was wrong. She had said nothing but Olivia could tell something was eating at her. She knew it had to be the shooting.

Monica Novak gasped when Olivia walked in the apartment. "Oh my what happened?"

Olivia smiled at her "My partner got shot serving a search warrant."

"The same search warrant you were going on?" Monica said glaring her eyes at Casey

"Yes"

Tears started to form in Monica eyes "Were you hurt?"

"No Mrs. Novak she wasn't. I didn't allow her to go." Olivia answered as she walked to Casey's bedroom.

"Olivia" Charles Novak called out causing Olivia to stop and turn where she was

"Yes sir."

"I know our daughter. I would like to know how you convinced her to not go. She left here head strong to assist."

"With the help of my captain" Olivia answered glancing over at Casey "She was not happy about it trust me."

Charles laughed "I bet not"

"Now if you excuse me I need to get out of these clothes and take a hot shower." Olivia simply stated before turning and walking in the room.

"Mom, dad I need to go talk to Olivia. I will be back out in a few minutes and we can order something in ok." Casey told them matter of fact as she stormed to the bed room and slung the door open.

Monica jumped when she heard it slam. "You think everything is ok?"

"Time will tell honey." Charles answered before extending his hand to his wife "Let's go in our room and give them some privacy." Before they could leave the living room they could hear Casey's booming voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Olivia walked to where she stood and squared her shoulders "Serving a search warrant"

"I AM TALKING ABOUT AT THE PRECEINT?"

"Will you lower your voice, Your parents are in the other room."

"HELL NO" Casey answered storming over to the door and jerking it open so hard it bounced off the wall "NOW THEY CAN HERE REAL GOOD."

Olivia was quick to follow behind her and shut the door again "I have no clue what the hell has gotten into you but it better be gone when I get out of the shower."

Casey grabbed Olivia by the arm and jerked her back to where she was "WE ARE FINISHING THIS NOW."

Olivia looked at Casey with a bewildered look on her face. She had never seen this side of Casey and to an extent it scared her. "I didn't want you there."

"Why?" Casey asked finally lowering her voice.

"You are already injured. I just wanted you to take an extra day before throwing yourself back in full force. Plus spend the day with your parents."

"I do this job the same as you."

"Casey I never said you couldn't do the job. Hell woman you can go on every search warrant from here on out for all I care. Just this one time I wanted no I NEEDED to know you were safe. Is that too much to ask for?"

"I felt like you were telling me that since we were together you no longer wanted me to do this job. Olivia I will never ask you to give your job up. Please don't do the same to me."

Olivia stared into Casey's eyes and saw something. What she wasn't sure. What she did know was that statement didn't come from nowhere. Someone before her had asked no by the look ordered Casey to give up the job that she loved. "Casey I will never ask you or demand you to stop doing what you love. Please understand I had a feeling, no me and Elliot both had a feeling. A bad one. As cops we learn to trust our feelings. It's probably what has kept us from getting killed from time to time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Honey I worry every time you walk out the door. I know it maybe the last time I see you."  
Olivia laughed "Ok I'll give you that. I didn't want you to worry more than usual ok."

"Don't hide things like that from me."

"Deal" Olivia said kissing her quickly "Now I am going to jump in the shower. I will be out in a few." Olivia turned and started to walk toward the shower when she was stopped by Casey's voice again.

"I also want to know what the hell you were thinking kicking the door in?"

Olivia shook her head again "We had a warrant we were trying to serve it."

"YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED."

"Again with this?" Olivia asked crossing the bedroom again.

"Yes again with this. I could have lost you?"

"Casey we just went over this. Good god woman. Yes that could have been me that was shot. Myself or Elliot could have been killed. That is something we live with everyday.

"Yeah but its different now."

"Why? How?"

"Because we are together. Olivia I.." _"love you"_ Casey said to herself thankful she stopped talking when she did.

"You what Casey?"

"nothing"

"No you were going to say something now what was it?"

"_I love you. I have since I met you." _She thought to herself

"I can't lose you. Not right now. I can't live my life wondering what if or what might have been if you died today." Casey said chewing her bottom lip again.

Olivia knew she wanted to say something different but she also knew Casey well enough over the year not to push her. Olivia lifted Casey in her arms and carried her to the bed. She gently laid her on the bed and straddled her pinning her arms above her head.

"Look at me Casey" Olivia whispered huskily

Casey turned her head and locked her eyes with Olivia.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she saw the raw desire in Casey's eyes. She had to swallow to keep control of herself and be able to say what she had to say. "Casey my job is dangerous. We both know that. But I can promise you one thing and only one thing. I will do everything in my power to come home at night. I may be battered, bruised, or shot but I will come home. If for some reason I am killed in the line of duty know this. I did everything I could to make it out alive."

Tears began to fill Casey's eyes. "I know."

Olivia slowly lowered her mouth to Casey's. She kissed her slowly and with a purpose. To try and convince her that no matter what she would be ok. To tell her how she felt with out having to say the words "_I love you. I can't live without you."_

"Casey" Olivia whispered her voice so raw with desire

Casey opened her eyes and looked at her. That look was all it took to break the last bit of reserve she had.


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia grabbed Casey and rolled over on her back pulling Casey on top of her. Casey moaned at the action sending Olivia on a whole new spiral. Everything and every thought vanished from Olivia's mind. The fact that Casey's parents was in the next room or that she wanted to take things slow with Casey. The only thought she did hold on to was that she wanted Casey. Right then and there and she didn't care how.

Casey pulled herself up until she was straddling Olivia and smiling at her. God the things this woman could make her feel. Never had anyone been able to make her feel like her whole body was on fire or that she felt like she would die if they stopped touching her. One thing for sure she never wanted someone to make love to her as bad as she wanted Olivia too. If her parents weren't in the living room she would be more than happy to allow this to continue. She opened her mouth to stop Olivia but a moan escaped instead when Olivia roughly grabbed her breasts and stroked her erect nipples through her silk shirt.

Olivia had every intention of just teasing Casey. That was until she had straddled her and smiled that smile at her. Olivia realized then that all Casey would have to do is look at her with that smile and she would hand the world on a silver platter to her.

Olivia couldn't help but notice her erect nipples straining against the fabric. She reached up and grabbed Casey's breasts a little harder then she intended to and rubbed her thumbs across the fabric. Casey's reaction proved two things. She wanted Olivia as bad as she wanted her and that the barrier had to go.

Olivia began to try to unbutton the blouse but it seemed as if her fingers and hands did not want to cooperate. Instead Olivia grabbed either side of her shirt right above the top buttons and ripped the shirt open sending every button flying.

When Olivia opened the shirt she couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath and moan. Casey was wearing a very lacy and an extremely see through black bra. Olivia sat up and took Casey's right breast in her mouth.

Casey arched her back into Olivia. "Baby" She whispered

"Hmm" Olivia almost moaned out as she began to pay attention to the left breast.

Casey tangled her hands in Olivia's hair and groaned even louder. She had to stop this before it went further. It is so hard to stop something you want to continue. Casey wasn't sure how she did it but she managed to place both hands on Olivia's shoulders and push her back on to the bed. When she heard the groan/growl that came from Olivia when she hit the bed she almost came unglued.

"Olivia, Olivia" Casey choked out taking deep breaths trying to calm herself and her body.

Olivia looked into Casey's eyes "Yeah baby"

"We have to stop"

"What?"

"Olivia my parents are in the house and there are just some things I don't want or need them to hear." Casey told her as she rolled off her and snuggled down next to her and laid her head on Olivia's chest. She could hear how fast and hard Olivia's heart was beating and a smug grin crossed her face. She knew she was the reason for the erratic heartbeat.

Olivia pulled Casey as close to her as she could and held her tight to her body. She was trying her best to calm herself and her body down. Neither of which was working. _When the hell are your parents leaving? _She thought to herself.

Casey took a few more deep breaths and looked up at Olivia. That was when she saw how tight her jaw was. Oh god she's mad at me. Casey could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. When the hell did I get so emotional she thought to herself as she quickly extracted herself from Olivia's arm and ran to the bathroom.

Olivia sat up quickly and stared after Casey. "What the hell?" She said to an empty room as she jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. She stopped at the door and took a deep breath praying that Casey didn't lock this door too. Even though she had only bought one door she was already tired of buying them. She twisted the knob and thanked god that it was unlock.

"Why did you bolt from the bed?" She asked slowly advancing to Casey almost as a lion stalks its prey.

"Give me a minute" Casey sobbed out.

Olivia dropped to her knees in front of Casey and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Baby it's ok. What's bothering you? Did you have a flash back?"

Casey looked at her _"Why is she playing this game?" _she thought to herself.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." Casey whispered as she shied away from Olivia's contact.

Olivia had enough training to know that someone only moved away as she did when they had been abused by someone. If she ever found out who hurt Casey she would make them pay.

"Casey look at me. It's Olivia. I'm not going to hurt you. Look at me" She whispered slowly reaching for her giving her a chance to pull away and leaving her room to run if she wanted to.

"I know who you are."

"Good. Then why did you run and pull away like you just did?"

"You're mad."

"Mad at what?"

"Me."

"Why am I mad at you?"

"We couldn't continue. I saw how set your jaw was. You're mad. That's the only time you ever look like that."

Olivia laughed and pulled Casey in her arms despite her protests "Baby I was trying to get myself under control."

Casey pulled back and looked at her "Really?"

"Yes." Olivia told her caressing her cheek.

"I guess I jumped the gun there."

"I would say so."

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Case why did you shy away from me? You do know I will never hurt you, right?"

"Long story. I don't feel like telling right now."

"When you do feel like it I'm here and ready to listen ok"

"I know." Casey kissed her gently on the lips "Why don't you hop in the shower and get cleaned up. I'm gonna go find my parents and see what they want to order in."

"Let's take them out. My treat."

"Liv, you don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to. So go find out where they would like to go while I get ready."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go" Olivia told her pushing her out of the bathroom. "Other wise I will not be held liable for my actions since you are in here half naked already."

Casey laughed and left the bathroom. She grabbed the first shirt she found and walked out into the living room but her parents were nowhere to be found. She started to walk to their bedroom door when she saw them on her balcony. She walked out and joined them.

"Hey mom, hey dad Olivia wants to take you out to dinner. Where would you like to go?"

"Are you ok honey" Monica asked pulling her daughter to her and hugging her tight and close.

Casey pushed out of her grasp "Yes mom. We just had to clear the air about some things."

Monica looked at Casey and started to say something when she was stopped by Charles "Hope you got everything cleared up."

Casey smiled at her dad "We did." Silently praying that they couldn't read her thoughts and they didn't overhear too much.

"Why don't we order something in and you guys go out. I think we have intruded enough." Charles told her smiling as he saw Olivia walking out the door.

Olivia walked up quietly behind Casey and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her to her. She waited till she felt her relax against her and kissed the top of her head. "You have not intruded Charles. I'm happy to have you here and would love to take everyone out to dinner. Please join us."

Charles looked at Monica and then back to Olivia "I think you two could use a date night. Especially since we have managed to ruin everything so far."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh "Sir you have not ruined anything. We have plenty of time for dates. You guys only come down here once in a while."

"Only if your sure Olivia" Monica said noticing that Olivia wasn't going to take no for an answer and Charles was not about to back down either.

"I am. So where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine with us." Monica said walking up to Casey "Why don't you choose, honey."

Casey turned in Olivia's arm. "I'm in the mood for Italian." Casey whispered smiling at Olivia.

Olivia silently growled this woman was going to be the death of her yet. "Italian it is. Now let's head out I know a cute little place around the corner."


	18. Chapter 18

Olivia enjoyed her evening with Casey and Casey's parents. She could tell by the way Casey acted with her dad that she was daddy's little girl. A part of her was a little jealous. She never had that. When they got back to the apartment Casey announced she was going to the gym. Olivia stood to go with her but Casey stopped her. "I am going by myself. It is on the second floor of the building. I will be ok."

Olivia looked at her for a second and then nodded. The look in Casey's eyes told her she needed time alone.

"Mom and Dad I trust you can be civil without me here right?"

They both laughed at that "Yes honey"

Casey ran into the bedroom and changed quickly. In a matter of minutes she was running out the door shouting she would be back in about forty five minutes.

Olivia stared at the door for a few minutes till she heard Charles speaking. She turned to face him "I'm sorry I didn't hear anything you said."

"I said if you know what's good for you don't follow. Besides we promise not to bite."

Olivia smiled at him and walked to the table where he was sitting with Monica. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No go ahead" Monica said looking up from the paper she was reading.

"Something happened earlier where Casey thought I was mad at her and when I reached for her she recoiled as if I was going to hit her? Who has hurt her before?"

Charles and Monica looked at each other and then back to Olivia "I think you need to talk to her about it. Not us."

"Fine. Do you know where this person lives then?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"She hurt Casey that's why."

"Olivia it was a long time ago."

"It affected her today."

Monica sighed and looked at Charles "I'm gonna tell her. Casey can be mad all she wants."

Charles just shook his head and Olivia took a seat.

"Her name was Sophia. She was the first woman Casey ever brought home to meet us. I didn't like her from day one. She seemed to bossy. Casey would jump when she entered a room."

Olivia waited for Monica to continue. She could tell this was hard for her to relive.

"The first time I ever saw a mark on Casey she told me she got it playing a softball game. I didn't think much of it. Then there was always new marks. Whenever I asked her about it she always had a story. Then she quit coming around. When we would visit she would get real jumpy and literally push us out of the apartment."

"How did you confirm the abuse?"

"She was hospitalized because she beat her so bad" Charles said through clenched teeth "They called us because she was so bad. I went straight to her apartment packed up everything she owned and took it back to the house. I made sure Sophia couldn't get anywhere near her hospital room or contact her."

"Does anything in particular trigger the memories. I learned earlier today that when I have my jaw clenched it will trigger it. Anything else?"

"Use to be any loud noise or yelling. Now I'm not too sure." Monica answered

Olivia took a deep breath "I take it that's why you question everyone first chance you get and run them off if you can?"

Charles laughed "That and as far as I'm concerned no one will ever be good enough for my little girl."

Olivia made sure she was looking Charles in the eye when she said her next words "I will never hurt her in any way. I promise you that sir."

Charles stood and walked to Olivia placing his hands on her shoulders. "When you first came in the door I thought you would hurt her. Then I saw how you looked at her. I have been watching you when you didn't think I was. I know without a doubt in my heart and mind that you will never hurt her."

Olivia stood and extended her hand "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Novak. I promise I will never tell Casey you told me."

"Thank you. Now if you excuse us we need to go pack for tomorrow."

"Can you stay longer?"

The question caught them both off guard "Can we what?"

"Stay longer? Casey loves having you here and she is out of work for a week."

"I think we have intruded enough Olivia."

"You haven't intruded."

"Thank you Olivia. But we must really go home tomorrow. We hope to see you at Christmas though."

"I hope to see you to."

"Something tells me we will." Monica said before she stood and walked down the hallway followed by Charles.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Olivia helped Charles carry their luggage down to the waiting cab. Casey and Monica followed behind them whispering something between them Olivia could only imagine what they were planning. Once all the luggage was in the trunk it came time for goodbyes. Olivia could tell Casey was trying her hardest not to cry.

Olivia shook Charles hand and Monica gave her a hug whispering in her ear "take car of our little girl." Olivia promised she would.

They stood on the sidewalk until the cab was out of view. Olivia wrapped her arm around Casey's waist and pulled her close. "Are you ok baby?"

Casey looked up at Olivia she could see the concern all over her face and in her eyes. "Yeah I just wish they could have stayed longer."

"I know honey I tried to get them to stay but they insisted on leaving saying they had intruded long enough."

"You did what Olivia?"

"Tried to get them to stay longer."

Casey laughed "_I knew there was a reason I fell for you" _She thought to herself. "Since we are now alone anything you would like to do?"

"Yeah you" Olivia said without thinking

"Really?"

Olivia felt herself turning red "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Casey smiled at her "Yeah you did"

"I meant…" Olivia

"Exactly what you said" Casey interrupted her

"So I was thinking we could go out on a date tonight?" Olivia said trying to change the subject

"Changing the subject?"

"Yes. So would you like to go out on a date?"

"Olivia Benson we have made out and you literally ripped my shirt off me. I think we are passed the do you want to go out phase."

"I meant do you want to go out tonight. Have dinner?"

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck "I would love too."

"Then I will pick you up around seven." She told Casey placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Casey pulled back and looked at Olivia for a few minutes "Your not staying with me today?"

"I need to go finish up with IAB and check on Elliot."

"Ok. Be careful and I will see you at seven."

"Case your not mad are you?"

Casey laughed "No Liv there are things I need to take care of too. Go run your errands and I will be ready at seven."

Olivia pulled Casey back to her and kissed her. "See you later." She whispered as she broke the kiss and hailed a taxi.

Xxxxx

It was almost seven when Olivia arrived back at Casey's apartment. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She couldn't believe she was nervous. It was technically their first date but hell she had shared a bed, not the way she wanted, with her over the weekend.

Casey heard the knock at the door and knew it was Olivia. She checked herself over one last time before going to the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door "Hi."

"Hey yourself" Olivia answered back pulling a single red rose from behind her back.

Casey smiled as she took the rose from Olivia. "Why don't you come in while I put this in a vase."

Olivia stepped in and shut the door behind her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Casey couldn't believe how nervous they both was. She decided to try and relieve some of the tension. She walked over to Olivia and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her. "I missed you today."

Olivia exhaled the breath she had been holding since entering the apartment "I've missed you too."

"I'm ready if you are. Where are we going?"

Olivia pulled Casey's jacket off the coat rack and held it open for Casey to put on "A little German restaurant on 6th street. Then after that I have a surprise for you."

They arrived at the restaurant by eight. Olivia held the door for Casey and walked up to the maitre de. "I have a reservation for two under the name Benson."

"Yes ma'am right this way."

They followed the Maitre de to a table set off to the side where they could be alone. The waitress arrived and took their drink order.

"Have any suggestions?"

"Elliot suggested the noodles and meat log."

"You mean to tell me you asked Elliot about where to take me?"

Olivia looked away "Yeah I did. I wanted tonight to be perfect. I needed some advice. Its been a long time since I dated. Munch is well Munch. Fin is too much of a player. Elliot may have been married for almost twenty years but he still takes Kathy out on dates."

"Olivia you could have ordered pizza and movies off pay-per-view and it would have been perfect. I just want to be with you."

"Glad to know that now." Olivia told her as the waitress arrived with their drinks.

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

Olivia looked to Casey for the answer. When she nodded at her she turned to the waitress "Yes we are."

They gave their orders to the waitress and continued talking once she left. The conversation flowed freely. They talked about their child hoods. First dates, when they realized they were gay. Before they knew it they were finished with the meal.

"That was really good, Liv. Remind me to tell Elliot good choice."

"I'm glad you liked it Case." Olivia said pulling some money out of her wallet and placing it on the table. "You ready for your surprise?" She asked extending her hand to help her from the chair.

"You are my surprise."

Olivia laughed at that "Don't have high standards counselor?"

"I have very high standards and you more than meet them detective." She said lightly smacking Olivia on the arm.

Olivia lead her out the door and to the left. "It's a nice night and its not to far do you mind if we walk?"

"Not at all" Casey said looping her arm through Olivia's. Everything felt so natural with them. Its almost like they were meant to be.

Casey's breath caught in her throat when she saw where they stopped. "Liv"

"I figured you would like going to the batting cages since you love softball."

"I love it" She whispered as tears filled her eyes. Olivia was so thoughtful of her. How did she ever get so lucky.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Its happy tears I promise"

"Come on I have cage nine reserved for us. It is at our disposal for as long as you want."

Casey's face lit up when she walked into the cage and grabbed a bat. She felt like a kid in a candy store.

Olivia leaned against the wall and watched Casey. She could tell that she had made Casey happy with the batting cages. "_Wow she is really good at this_" Olivia thought to herself.

After about two hours of batting Casey turned to Olivia "Honey you haven't done it yet. I'm sorry I was hogging it."

"Case this was all for you."

Casey put the bat down and sauntered to where Olivia stood.

Olivia had to suppress a moan when watching Casey walk to her

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia _"_No one has ever done something like this for me." She leaned forward and kissed Olivia on the lips "Thank you."

Olivia quickly deepened the kiss "Anytime" she whispered when she broke contact.

"Liv, I think they are closing we should be leaving."

"Casey I know the manager we have for as long as you want to practice your swing."

Casey's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yep"

"But I'm sure you've got to be bored."

"I love watching you."

"You have watched me enough. Go give it a shot."

Olivia couldn't keep from laughing even though she tried "I don't play Casey. Trust me I would suck."

"Mmh. That would be nice" Casey whispered against her ear

Olivia couldn't suppress the groan this time. "Woman I have every intention of taking this slow. If you keep this up I will not be able to."

"Maybe I don't want you to take it slow?"

Olivia wasn't sure where she found the strength to push Casey from her but she did. "Casey make no mistake on how bad I want you. There is nothing I want more than to take you back to your place and make love to you till the Captain calls me back in."

"I hear a but coming" Casey muttered looking away

"Your right." Olivia said lifting Casey's face till she was looking at her "I don't want this to be just about sex. I want it to develop into something more."

Tears filled Casey's eyes. "Olivia please take me home." Casey reached out and grabbed Olivia's retreating hands before she finished "I want to be alone with you. Let's curl up on the couch and watch a movie. OK"

Olivia couldn't hide the look of shock on her face "You umm…You're umm…You ""No Olivia I'm not." Casey told her as she pulled her to her "I've never had anyone treat me the way you do. I'm not use to it. Little things like this shock me and takes my breath away."

"You never had anyone treat you with respect and honor?"

"Not really almost all the women I dated wanted me in bed on the first date and did all they could to get me there."

"I'm not the women you've dated before. Casey someone like you deserves to be treated like a lady, a princess. Total respect and honor all the way. Which is exactly what you will get from me."

"Olivia please take me home. I want you to stay the night with me. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in your arms. Like we have all weekend."

Olivia pulled Casey to her and growled "I would like that too." She whispered into Casey's ear before leading her out and hailing a cab.


	20. Chapter 20

By the end of the week IAB had cleared Olivia. The Duvall case was taken from Casey and handed to an ADA from homicide. Casey spent the weekend fuming that they didn't think she could handle the job. Olivia wasn't sure what Casey was mad at. The fact that the case was taken from her or she was subpoena for the defense. If she was a betting woman she would go with taking the case from her.

Olivia did the best she could to keep Casey's mind off it but nothing seemed to work. Casey retreated into herself and the more Olivia tried to coax her out the more she retreated. Olivia had never been so thankful to go back to work. At least there she could help someone. She was at a loss with Casey.

Olivia walked into the precinct by seven still fighting the internal battle still going on within herself. She had gone through Casey's phone when she was in the shower and gotten her parents number. She just wasn't sure if calling them was the right thing to do.

"Why the long face?" Elliot's voice said drawing her out of her internal debate.

"It's Casey. Why are you here?"

"I am on desk duty. My suggestion for dinner didn't work? "

Olivia smiled as she remembered that night "No your suggestion was great."

"Then what's up? There couldn't be trouble in paradise already?"

"Casey is becoming with drawn since they took the case from her. The more I try to talk to her the more withdrawn she becomes."

"Liv you have to remember that she had a personal stake in the case."

"Hello Elliot I was at the hospital and haven't left her side yet. Think I know that."

"Maybe you two need a break from each other. Have you talked to Huang?"

"About?"

"Liv the events of that night affected you as much as it affected her. Not physically but psychologically."

"Oh yeah. It was devastating to me. It finally helped me admit my feelings to Casey."

"You almost had to relive what you went through with Alex."

Olivia took a deep breath and looked around "What I am about to tell you will never be mentioned again. Do you understand?"

Elliot nodded and stood "Lets go in to the interview room so there's no chance of anyone overhearing."

Olivia followed Elliot into the room. He stood against the wall and waited until Olivia was ready to begin.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair. She knew she was about to break a major confidence but she also knew Elliot would never say a word. "Years ago Casey was in an abusive relationship.

I convinced her parents to tell me."

"Convinced or coerced it from them."

"Maybe a little of both."

"What made you think something was up?"

"Years of training and being on the job. Things got a little heated in the bedroom. She flew from the bed and hid in the bathroom. When I went to her she recoiled as if I was going to hit her."

"And you went to her parents not her?"

"She went to the gym. I asked them but they told me to talk to Casey. I was going to do that but her mother spoke up and told me everything. I promised them I would never let her know they told."

"You are afraid this has brought back memories. The hard part is you can't mention anything because you don't know anything."

"Right. I'm trying to decide to call her mother and get their help." Olivia took a deep breath "Last night I think I pushed her too far. I demanded she talk to me. She ran from me and jumped when I reached for her. She spent half the night having nightmares."

"Since you can't mention anything Liv I say call her mother."

"I guess just…"

"Liv she will thank you in the end. I promise you."

"All I have to say is you better be right." Olivia told him as she pulled her phone from the clip and flipped it open.

"I'll give you some privacy" Elliot told her as he walked out the door and shut it behind him,

Olivia took a deep breath before hitting the send button. In a way she was privately praying they wouldn't answer and that Elliot was right.

"Hello" Olivia heard after the third ring. _"So much for not being home" _She thought to herself.

"Mrs. Novak it's Olivia"

"Oh god what happened? What's wrong?" Monica answered with panic in her voice.

"Mrs. Novak I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry. I need your help." She could hear Monica exhaling the breath she was holding.

"I will be happy to. What do you need sweetheart?"

"Help with Casey."

"I thought you said she was ok."

"Physically yes but since they pulled her from the case she's become withdrawn."

"Olivia she's mad give her a day or two and she'll be fine."

"She won't talk and now she's having nightmares. If I let on that I know then I break your confidence and hers."

"Its ok Olivia I will come down and take her to lunch. See if I can get her to open up to me."

"Monica thank you so much."

"No Olivia thank you for taking care of her and for loving her the way you do. I will talk to you this evening."

Olivia stood there staring at the phone. _"For loving her the way you do" _Kept going through her head when she returned to her desk.

"Everything go ok?"

"Huh?" Olivia looked up blinking at Elliot trying to get that last thought out of her head. "Yeah Monica is coming down."

"Relax Olivia everything will work out."

"I hope so."


	21. Chapter 21

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE GOING BEHIND MY BACK AND CALLING MY MOTHER." A voice screamed from behind Olivia as she was finishing up her paperwork.

Olivia jumped at the voice and spun quickly "Casey?"

"Don't Casey me. You went through my phone and got my parents number and called them."

"I was worried I didn't know what else to do."

"Worried about what? I told you I was fine."

"Casey you have spent the last few nights recoiling from me if I reached for you. For the last two nights we have been up half the night because of the nightmares you were having. I tried to get you to talk to me but you shut me out. What was I suppose to do?"

"Trust me."

"Casey I do. I just wanted to help you."

"By going behind my back and calling my mother. Great way of showing it Olivia."

"I figured you would rather talk to your mother than a psychiatrist."

"A PSYCHIARIST? YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?"

"god no Casey I think you need to talk to someone. You're not talking to me so I guessed your mother was the next best thing."

"Because you weren't about to let on that you that you went behind my back and had my mother tell you about Sophia."

"She told you about that?" Olivia asked raising her eyebrows

"Over lunch."

"Casey I'm sorry I didn't push her she volunteered the information."

"You told me I could tell you when I was ready. WHEN I WAS READY. I wasn't ready to share that part of my past."

"I know. I just asked for where this person was. That was all. She proceeded to tell me."

"For what?"

"She hurt you."

"I know I lived it everyday."

"I was just trying to protect you that's it."

"I don't need someone to protect me. I needed no WANTED a girl friend. I thought I found that in you. How wrong I was." Casey said as she started to turn to leave.

Olivia reached out and grabbed Casey by the arm. "You have a girlfriend. Right here. Part of me being your girlfriend is me being protective. I will not apologize for that."

Casey jerked from Olivia's grasp "Let me make it simple for you Olivia. I want someone to stand beside me not hover over me. I already have a mother I don't need another one."

"Casey?" Olivia called out as she watched Casey walk to the door.

Casey stopped and turned around "Do not and I repeat Do not ever contact me outside of work. If you don't trust me enough to question me about my past there is no us. I will have your stuff delivered here tomorrow morning. Goodbye Olivia." with those words Casey walked out of the precinct and out of Olivia's life.

Olivia stood there with tears falling down her cheeks. How did everything go wrong in a little over a week. Watching Casey walk out proved to her the one thing she had always known. She was unlovable.

Olivia jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Fin, Munch, and Stabler standing around her.

"You ok" Fin asked

"I will be."

"Liv Kathy is making homemade lasagna come over for dinner." Stabler told her knowing that she didn't need to be alone.

"Thank you El but I'm not going to intrude. Go home all of you. I'm fine. I'm just going to finish up on what I was working on and go to my place." _my place _she thought to herself. _My nice empty alone apartment. God my life does suck. I should have never bothered telling her how I felt._

"Give her time to cool down Olivia" Munch told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder "You two are meant for each other. It will be ok."

Olivia was taken back the only time anyone ever saw this side of Munch was with victims. The rest of the time he was a smart ass.

"It's ok Munch. You heard her it's my fault." Olivia whispered "Go home Elliot your wife is waiting on you. Fin I'm sure you have one of many women waiting on you and Munch" Olivia thought for a moment "Go do what ever it is you do. I will be fine."

"No liv we are staying with you" Fin told her as he removed his coat and started to walk back to his desk and everyone following his actions.

"NO" Olivia shouted "Go home don't stop your plans because of what just happened."

"Liv we don't mind" Stabler told her

"I know but this is not a pity party get out of here."

"you sure?" They all asked at the same time

Olivia nodded not trusting her voice.

"Call us if you need anything?" Munch told her as he walked out making sure the other two detectives were following him.

Olivia waited until she knew they were gone before sitting down at her desk and losing it. She laid her head down on her desk and cried her eyes out. "WHY? WHY? First Alex and now Casey." She shouted to what she thought was an empty room.

"My guess would be because you are extremely hard headed" Captain Cragen answered the question while setting a small glass of bourbon on her desk. "Thought you needed this after what just happened."

"I didn't know you were still here."

"I am now can I give you some fatherly advice."

Olivia smiled at him. He had become the closest thing to a father she had ever known. "I'll take it."

"Good" Cragen responded as he pulled a chair up next to Olivia. "I want to know why you are here and not chasing after her."

"Captain did you hear all of it? She said she never wanted to see me again except in a professional manner."

"Oh I did. What I'm surprised at is you're giving up so easy."

"But Captain.." Olivia started to say but was quickly silenced by Cragen

"Olivia listen to me and listen good. Chase after her. She has made you happier than I have seen you in a long time."

"Again Captain she told me she never wanted to see except in a professional manner."

"There's the hard-headness I was talking about. It has made you a top notch detective. Probably

One of the best I have seen in a long time. But when it comes to your personal life it hinders you."

"I'm not sure I follow"

"Its simple. Fight for her."

"What does this have to do with me being hard headed?"

"Because you are still here and not in a cab to her place."

"But she said…"

"And there's that hard head again. Screw what she said. Go to her. Olivia I was married for fifteen years if I had listen to my wife when she told me she never wanted to see me again we would have never made it past year two. I sulked for about an hour then chased after her. Its been about thirty minutes. The ride in the cab should equal about an hour."

"Captain it worked for you it won't work for me."

Cragen couldn't help but laugh "Yeah it will. Trust me."

"How the hell can you be so sure it will work?"

"As much as you are going to fight it you love her." Cragen raised his hand to stop her from saying what she was going to say. "Fight and deny it all you want, but ask yourself this. Do you really want to lose her?"

"No" Olivia said grabbing her jacket and running toward the door. She stopped as she opened it and turned back toward the captain "Thank you."

Captain Cragen waited until the door was closed before speaking out loud "Now I just hope you have the sense god gave you to tell her how you feel."

Olivia hailed a taxi and gave the driver Casey's address. She sat back and silently prayed Cragen was right and it would work out. Now she had to figure out how to get Casey to listen to her.

"That will be 22.70" the cabbie said as he stopped in front of Casey's apartment building

Olivia pulled thirty dollars from her wallet and handed it to the driver telling him to keep the change. She jumped out of the cab and rushed into the building.

She used the ride in the elevator to calm herself and try to plan a strategy when talking with Casey. By the time Olivia reached Casey's apartment door she still didn't have a plan or a speech laid out. She figured she would just play it by ear.

Olivia took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited patiently for Casey to open the door. She heard someone on the other side and figured Casey was looking through the peep hole and wasn't going to open the door. She was shocked when the door opened and even more shocked at who answered the door.

"Charles"

"Olivia please come in."

"Yes sir." Olivia said as she stepped in the l apartment. "Is Casey here I would like to speak to her?"

"She's in the bedroom, Came back crying care to explain that?"

"Be happy to as soon as I talk to her."

"I was told not to let you in. Just give you your stuff and escort you out."

"Mr. Novak I understand that she told you she never wants to see me again. That is fine but I am not leaving until I talk to her."

"You will leave now because she doesn't want to see you." Charles Novak told her as he handed her a bag with her belongings "Now leave."

Olivia took the he handed her and set it on the ground "I promised I would always honor what she wanted. This is one time I will not. I will say what I have to say to her and then I will leave."

Charles stepped in front of her "You will not. Now get out of my daughters apartment."

Olivia stood there for a few seconds deciding what to do. She could back away and lose Casey or stand and fight. If she fought and lost Casey at least then she would know she tried.

"No sir I am talking to her." Olivia told Charles as she walked around him and into Casey's room.

Charles turned to follow Olivia in the room but was blocked by Monica. "Charles its my fault they are fighting. Leave them alone."

"Yeah but she said she grabbed her."

"Deal with it Charles and no matter what you hear stay out here."

Charles looked at his wife as if she had lost her mind but took a seat on the couch.

Olivia stopped at the door and looked at Casey. "Casey"

Casey flew up off the bed "Get the hell out of here."

"No. Not until you hear me out."

"There is nothing I want to hear from you." Casey said walking around Olivia to open the bedroom door.

Olivia waited until she was almost past her until she grabbed her. She gently pushed her against the wall trying very hard not to scare her. She couldn't help but see the flash of fear that flashed through Casey's eyes. "Look at me Casey."

Casey looked away determined not to look in Olivia's eyes. She knew if she did she would melt into her arms and beg for forgiveness. Olivia had betrayed her trust. Went to her parents and not her. Then went through her phone and got her parents number and called them. Telling them exactly what she wanted to keep hidden from them.

"Look at me Casey."

"Get out now."

"When I say what I have to say. Now look at me."

Casey tried to jerk away but Olivia was too strong for her. Anyone else she would be petrified and begging them to let her go but she knew deep down that Olivia would never hurt her.

"I'm sorry I went through your phone and got your parents number. I'm sorry I went behind your back and called her also. I was trying my best to help you without betraying your parents confidence. I never asked them to tell me everything about Sophia. When I did ask I was told that I needed to talk to you. The only other thing I wanted to know was where this person lived."

"Why"

"Why do you think Casey. She hurt you. Your mother informed me it was a long time ago. I was going to let it go and talk to you that night. Your mother began to tell me on her own. Casey in no way was I trying betray your confidence."

"You did"

"And I am sorry. I was just trying to make sure I would never put that look of fear on your face again. It tore me apart when you shied away from me. To know that at that moment you were terrified of me. I…" Olivia took a deep breath trying to control her emotions.

"You what?"

"I couldn't take it Casey."

"Why" Casey knew why she could read it all over Olivia's face. Olivia loved her. She wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Because."

"That is your answer. Because. I get better answers from suspects on the stand. Now if that is your only answer let me go and leave."

Olivia did as she asked. She opened the bedroom door but stopped. She saw the look from Charles Novak and knew he was ready to use her for a punching bag. She turned back to face Casey "You said you wanted a girlfriend. You have one right here. You wanted some to stand beside you. You have that right here. You don't want someone to hover over you. I try not to but If you see my protectiveness of you as hovering. Then I am sorry."

Olivia turned back to Charles "Now I will be leaving like you told me to."

Olivia walked to the door only stopping to pick up her bag. She was about to walk out the door when she heard Casey call out stop.

Olivia slowly turned around and faced her. "Yes Casey."

"Answer a question for me."

"Sure."

"Are you protective of me because you still feel guilty about the night I was attacked?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so protective of me?"

Olivia looked at the ground and then at Casey. This was not how she wanted to tell her how she felt about her. Casey wanted to know so she would tell her.

"Because I love you Casey. I started falling for you after that first night I took you for drinks. By the time you were attacked I knew I was head over heels for you. That's why I am protective of you. Which is why I am not sorry for doing what I did." Olivia simply answered before she shut the door and walked out of Casey's life on personal level.

* * *

**A/N: My guess is no one saw it coming. It wouldn't be SVU if there wasn't twist in it. as always please review and I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have included parts from the episode Intoxicated. As always I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Casey stood there staring at the closed door. _She loves me. She loves me_ she kept saying to herself over and over again.

"Casey, CASEY" She heard her mother shouting her name.

Casey blinked a few times and turned around "Yeah."

"The woman just told you she loves you and you let her leave. Run out the door after her."

"Leave. What? Huh?" It was then that Casey realized that Olivia had walked out.

"Oh my god" Casey said as she took off running out the door. She turned toward the elevator.

"Olivia, Olivia" She shouted as she watched the elevator doors close. She ran to the elevator and started punching the down button.

"Damn it" she shouted to an empty hallway as she ran to the stairs. With any luck a cab would be slow tonight and she could still catch her.

Casey came busting out of the door on the first floor running full steam ahead to catch Olivia.

"Olivia" Casey shouted as she ran on to the side walk looking around

"OLIVIA" Tears started streaming down her face. With a panic look she looked up and down the street hoping to catch a glimpse of her but no such luck.

"oh god what have I done?" She asked herself as she headed back in.

"Oh Casey I'm sorry" Her mom said to her when Casey walked back in.

"Don't be mom. Have you seen my car keys?"

"NO why do you need them?"

"Because I'm going to her place to work this out. That's why."

"Here Honey" Charles said handing her a set of keys "Take our car."

Casey wrapped her arms around her father "Thank you dad. I love you."

"Love you to. Now go." He said pushing her toward the door.

With the exception of the accident on Lexington and 5th street traffic was fairly light and Casey was able to make good time to Olivia's apartment. She was actually surprised she remembered where it was considering the few times she had been her was when she had had too much to drink.

Casey flew up the four flight of stairs and stopped in front of apartment 4D, Olivia's Apartment. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves before knocking. Now or never she told herself as she knocked on the door.

"Olivia please open the door." Casey pleaded to a closed door.

After a few minutes of standing there Casey knocked again and then leaned against the door trying to hear any movement. When she realized what she was doing she shook her head. _"Good one, she's a cop. She can walk without making a sound. Dumbass."_

Casey slowly walked back to the stairs with her head down. "Where could she be?" She was asking herself. Her head snapped up and her face was set with determination again when she realized where she could be. Her home away from home. The precinct.

Casey flew back down the four flights of stairs and back into her parent's car. She threw the car in drive and spun tires as she left the parking garage. In less than ten minutes she was flashing her badge to the attendant at the 1-6 so she could park in a secure area. When she got out of the car she had to remind herself not to take off running.

She walked quickly and with a purpose waving at a few uniformed patrol officers that recognized her. Casey smiled at one that joined her on the elevator.

"How are you doing tonight Miss. Novak" The young officer asked

"Good and you?" She answered trying to be polite but silently wishing the elevator would hurry up and he would stop talking.

"Very good ma'am" He answered nodding his head in a way officer's tend to do.

The elevator stopped on the floor she needed and she stepped off. She turned to the officer and smiled "Have a good night and be careful out there."

"I will thank you ma'am." He answered before the doors shut.

Casey turned and walked in to the squad room she was ready to start talking but noticed that Olivia wasn't at her desk. Casey smiled and took the stairs leading to the crib, where the officer's would catch a nap if they had a case where they couldn't go home. She slowly opened the door and looked at the line of beds. Olivia wasn't there.

"Where are you?" Casey asked out loud.

After thoroughly searching the locker rooms and the gym Casey came to the conclusion that Olivia had never returned to the precinct. With a defeated sigh Casey walked out of the squad room and back to her parent's car. She thought about going back to Olivia's apartment and just waiting till she showed up but decided that seemed like a stalker so she drove back to her apartment. She would just make sure she was at the precinct early in the morning and catch Olivia that way.

The next morning Casey sauntered into the squad room wearing Olivia's favorite outfit. It was a black skirt with a light purple top and a matching black jacket that she left unbuttoned. She was a little hurt when Olivia wasn't sitting at her desk.

"Elliot do you know where Olivia is?" She asked getting his attention.

Elliot spun around with shock covering his face "You have a lot of nerve to come in here this morning asking for her." He hissed at her through clenched teeth

Casey shuddered at the look in his eyes "I just. I just need to talk to her"

"I think you talked enough yesterday."

"That's what we need to talk about." She told him under the assumption that she had told Elliot about her experience at Casey's.

"Do you have any clue how hard it was for Olivia to admit that she liked you? Do you?"

"No" Casey stuttered.

"We spent the whole time you were in the ER convincing her it would be ok to tell you. That she needed to step up. Not make the same mistake with you she did with Alex."

"I didn't know"

"That she deserved to be happy even though she doesn't believe it. And then you come stomping in here yesterday yelling at her and telling her you never want to see her outside of work."

Casey had enough of his rantings "That's why I need to see her"

"The hell you do and the hell you will. It will be over my dead body that will ever happen now get out of here. We may still have to work with you but we sure the hell won't like it."

"Elliot I need…"

"NOTHING NOW LEAVE" He screamed at her

Casey jumped at his tone. She could tell by the look on his face he wouldn't think twice about hurting her. She had hurt his partner. She spun on her heels and ran out of there before anyone could see the tears forming on her eyes.

"Don't you think you were a little rough on her?" Fin asked

"You saw how she treated Liv yesterday and then she has the nerve to walk in here and ask for her. For what? Round two of making her feel like dirt. Not to day."

"Alright man. I was just saying you were a little rough. You ever stop to think she's cooled down and wanted to apologize to her?"

"Send flower's" Stabler answered as Captain Cragen stepped out of his office.

"Stabler, Where's Benson?"

"Locker room."

"Go get her and go to 463 West 21st Street and meet with the officer's on the scene. A woman is claiming her daughter was raped."

"Yes, sir" Elliot said as he turned to go and tell Olivia.

"You want to talk about yesterday?" Elliot asked once they were in the car.

"Nothing to talk about. You saw everything" Olivia told him not mentioning what a fool she made of herself later.

"So you good?"

"Great"

"If you want to talk I'm here." Stabler said pulling the car in front of the crime scene.

Olivia just nodded as she walked up to the Uniform officer at the scene.

"What do you have?"

"Kid's name is Carrie Eldridge. She has locked herself in the bedroom."

"You couldn't handle this?" Stabler asked the officer

"Mom said daughter was raped. We are to call you when they say that."

"Hi I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson" Stabler said as he flashed his badge to the woman screaming to have the bedroom door kicked in. "What is your name?"

"I'm Denise Eldridge. The bastard that raped my daughter is still in the room with her."

"Ma'am" Olivia called out trying to get her attention "Did your daughter say she was raped?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing we can do unless she says it. This is a family matter."

"Well he's 21 and she's 15 that means its statutory rape unless the laws has changed in the last few days."

Stabler looked at Benson before looking back at Denise "is he still in there?"

"He better be I took his clothes."

Olivia turned to the uniformed officer "Please escort her down to the precinct."

"No I am staying until you open that door."

"Ma'am we need to get your statement. Your daughter will be at the precinct shortly ok. You can talk to her there."

"Fin" Denise told Benson as she was led from the room.

Olivia walked up and knocked on the door. "Carrie my name is detective Benson and I work with the Special Victims Unit. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Is my mother gone?"

"Yes"

Carrie cracked the door open to peek before allowing Benson full access to the room.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went out the window."

"I've got him." Stabler said as he exited the room.

Stabler found the boyfriend freezing on the roof wrapped in a thin blanket.

"Am I under arrest?" he asked shivering

"You 21?"

Justin Sharp nodded his head. He'd be happy to go to jail just to get his clothes and get warm.

About twenty minutes later they were back in the interview room. Olivia was interviewing Carrie Eldridge and Stabler was interviewing Justin Sharp. After about thirty minutes of questioning the only thing they had discovered was that neither was going to admit to a sexual offense. Without a complaining witness there was nothing they could do.

Denise Eldridge came down the steps screaming at her daughter "Did you tell them."

Olivia turned and saw how embarrassed Carrie was when she shouted stop screaming.

"Did you arrest him?" Denise asked

"No. We can't arrest him without a complaint from her." Olivia informed Denise "The only other way we can prove it is with a sexual assault kit."

"Fine" Denise said grabbing Carrie by the arm and leading her out of the precinct.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and started to follow them out.

"Where are you going?" Denise shouted at her

"With you. I have to be there to accept the rape kit."

On the way to the hospital Olivia grabbed her phone. That was when she had noticed she had twelve missed calls. She glanced down and noticed they were all from Casey. "I can't deal with you right now" Olivia spoke to an empty call before dialing a number she came to know all to well growing up.

Olivia stood in the exam room of the hospital praying her friend would show up before they had to continue. At that moment the red head who saved her years ago walked into the room.

"Carrie Eldridge I'm Simone Bryce. I'm your attorney." Simone Bryce turned to Olivia "What's going on here."

"Miss. Eldridge wants her daughter to have a rape exam done."

"Carrie do you want this?" Simone asked turning to face her client.

"No"

Simone faced the doctor "We won't be needing your services thank you doctor."

With that the doctor walked out and Olivia had never been so grateful not to have to do a rape kit.


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia walked into the precinct pressing the ignore button on her phone again. That was the fifth call from Casey she's ignored in the drive from the hospital to the squad room. Why is she calling me she asked herself. She's the one who wanted it to be over.

"Olivia" Cragens voice called for her pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Come here"

"How did a children's right lawyer wind up at the hospital just in time to stop the rape kit."

'I called her."

"Olivia you have enough on your plate already." He softened his tone knowing she was already having a rough time. "What were you thinking?"

"Just trying to get her help."

"Now I have 1pp breathing down my neck."

"I'm sorry captain but someone needed to speak up for Carrie. Her mother is a fruit cake."

"Deseret is served then" Stabler said standing behind her in the doorway.

Olivia turned around and saw Denise Eldridge sitting a huge bag on her desk.

"Stay here I will talk to her." Cragen said walking out leaving Olivia in his office.

Olivia phone buzzed again. She pulled it off the clip and flipped it open it was from Casey _I need to talk to you._ Olivia erased the message and went to her desk when Denise Eldridge walked out.

"What are we going to do?" Stabler asked.

Olivia could see the frustration in Stabler's face. "I have no clue"

Stabler reached for his ringing phone "Stabler"

"Get to my office now" Casey ordered "Both of you"

Stabler hung the phone up and looked at Olivia. He knew the last thing she wanted to do was see Casey.

"What?"

"That was Casey. She wants to see us both."

"Let's go find out what she wants" Olivia said standing and walking toward the door.

Stabler knew his partner well enough to know that seeing Casey was the last thing she wanted to do. He also knew that she had to see her to make sure she was ok.

"Liv I can handle it if you want me to. Thanks El, but I have to face her sometime. We do still have to work together remember."

"I know. But I also know that the wounds are fresh."

"Thanks man but got to learn some how."

Elliot knew by the response the discussion was over and Olivia would be putting the mask on that she wore so well at all times.

Elliot looked at Olivia when they arrived at Casey's office

"You ready"

Olivia gave him a look and he opened the door.

Olivia did a sharp intake of breath when she saw Casey. "Oh god why did she chose that outfit." She thought to herself. Casey looked absolutely beautiful. "How am I going to work with a woman I want and love as much as her."

Elliot glanced at his partner when he heard the intake of air. He knew she was doing her best to keep control of her emotions and if he whispered anything to her she would lose it so he directed his attention to Casey.

"You wanted to see us?"

"yeah. You two couldn't handle Denise Eldridge so you sent her to me?"

Olivia looked confused "What are you talking about."

"Denise Eldridge came by here and wanted to know that since the detectives weren't doing their job could I go ahead and charge him."

"She what?"

"So what I need to know is do we have a case?"

"At best Endangering the welfare of a child. Neither has admitted to having sex and Simone Bryce is now representing Carrie."

"Charge him" Casey ordered

"Why?" Olivia almost shouted but stopped herself "It's a class c misdemeanor and he won't even get jail time."

"Do something just get her off my back"

"Like we want her on ours" Stabler answered glaring at Casey "We will investigate farther."

Turning to leave. She stopped when he heard Casey

"Liv can I talk to you for a minute."

"We need to go ask Carrie more questions." Olivia said turning to walk away.

"Please"

"Give me a minute El." Was Olivia's only response

Elliot glanced over Olivia's head with his jaw set to look at Casey. In his silence he was telling her to leave her alone before walking out.

"What do you need Casey?" Olivia asked as coldly as possible.

"To talk."

"We talked remember. You stood in the middle of the squad room and told me you only want to see me in a professional manner. I said what I had to say last night when I showed up and you just stood there. I don't think there's anything else to say Casey."

"I'm sorry…" Casey started to say but was cut off

"Casey I don't have time. We have a case to investigate." With that said for the second time in twenty-four hours she walked out of Casey's life on a personal level.


	24. Chapter 24

Stabler could tell Benson was upset and had been crying when she got in the car. He knew better than to bring up the tears. She always did everything possible not to show the guys a weak side of her. Mainly because she was afraid they would think less of her if she showed weakness.

"So ready to go see Denise?"

"Lets' go."

They drove to Denise's apartment to ask some more questions. Then as always an open and shut case turned into something more. They found Denise Eldridge dead in her kitchen floor with her daughter, Carrie missing. After interviewing witness they discovered they had stolen a car. All evidence pointed to Carrie having being kidnapped by her boyfriend, Justin Sharp. Once they located the car they discovered that he had swapped calls and cell phones with a friend of his.

She went to see Simone Bryce asking for help only to be told she couldn't reveal anything. Olivia did her best to have her understand that Carrie was kidnapped but she still refuse to assist. This action made Olivia having to see Casey again. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Casey we need a favor" She called out as she saw her coming up the stairs of the courthouse. "I need you to subpoena Simone Bryce's cell phone records."

"What am I going to tell the DA when I am trying to get the information from the mother Teresa of children's rights?"

"That you are trying to save a girl in trouble. Please Casey do this favor for me?" Olivia knew that last line was a low blow but she was willing to pull any strings she had to.

"Her conversations are privilege but her incoming numbers are not I will see what I can do." Casey hoped Olivia understood what she was trying to say to her.

"Thank you." Olivia responded before walking away.

Casey was able to pull the warrant for them. Morales began working on running the numbers but was having no luck. He did though call the cell phone that Justin and Carrie had taken. He discovered it was last used in a town called Stanfordville.

They notified the local LEO and headed that way. Once they were there they learned that Justin's family had a hunting cabin about twenty minutes out of town. They acted quick and was able to apprehend Justin quickly and save Carrie. Or so they thought.

Once they were back at the station Elliot began to question Justin and Olivia Carrie again. As before they were getting nowhere. They both swore that neither did it and did everything to cover for each other. By the end of the night they were left frustrated and aggravated. The closest thing they got to a lead was when Justin said it was the lawyer's idea.

Casey came to the squad room to help them brainstorm. The closet thing they came to was to start interviewing friends of the wayward lovers. Unfortunately it was already eight at night. Captain Cragen sent them home and told them to return at seven ready for another day.

Casey waited until everyone but Olivia had left before she tried to approach her.

"Do you want to go and get a bite to eat?" Casey asked her hoping she could get her out and alone.

"I'm good thanks."

"Olivia when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know."

Casey took Olivia's hand and tried to get her stand up "Let's go get something to eat."

"No thanks" Olivia said jerking her hand back.

Cragen stood at his window and watched them. Olivia was so hard headed. His bet was she never went to Casey's last night. Probably wound up on her couch, secretly crying her eyes out. Cragen decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Olivia can I see you in my office please."

Olivia glanced at Casey and then at Cragen "yes, sir"

Waiting till they were in the office Casey sighed and walked out of the squad room.

Olivia walked into Cragen's office. She wasn't sure what he wanted but figured it had to be personal.

"Did you follow my advice last night?"

Olivia blinked a couple of times "you called me in here for that sir. I have a case to work."

"And a beautiful woman trying to get you to have dinner with her. But you are steady refusing."

"What's to say Captain. I told her how I felt and she stood there."

"have you ever figured you shocked her."

"She doesn't feel the same Capt. I saw it in her face."

"How wrong you are Olivia." Cragen said standing and walking to the door. "Now go talk to her. You might be surprised what you find out."

Olivia walked out and looked around. No one was here. She glanced back at the captain and noticed he had his back turned. She quickly ran up the stairs to the crib to catch a few hours of sleep.

The next day Stabler and Benson began to interview witnesses. They discovered that Denise Eldridge tended to neglect Carrie. They were at the store interviewing Justin's boss when Morales called and told them they had something.

They walked into TARU and saw Morales behind a computer.

"What do you have?" Stabler asked

Morales began playing the video and told them to pay close attention. It wasn't until Carrie stood they understood what he was talking about. When Carrie stood there was blood on her shirt. Justin was at work when the murder happened. They went to question Carrie and Justin again. No matter what they did they hit a brick wall. Neither was going to roll on the other.

By the end of the day they were no closer to finding out who killed Denise Eldridge. What Olivia did discover was that Denise was an alcoholic. Olivia had ran into Melinda and was told she had advanced sorosis of the liver. Olivia decided to go and search Denise's apartment again.

She arrived at the apartment and let herself in. She looked around and decided to start looking in all her mother's favorite hiding places.

She found liquor bottles in the hamper, light fixtures, stove, canister's. Everywhere she looked she found bottles. She had them all lined up on the bar when Elliot arrive.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Seeing what else I was wrong about."

"What did you discover?"

"I know why I hated Denise Eldridge so bad. She reminded me of my mother."

Elliot began looking around the kitchen and found a package of birth control pills. Olivia looked at it and saw that Carrie was on day six of her period. There was no way she PMDD when she killed her mother.

Olivia called Simone Bryce and asked her to bring Carrie and meet her at the precinct.

When they arrived Olivia showed them the birth control pills. Pointed out how there was no way Carrie had PMDD when she did it.

"You put this defense in her head."

Simone had a desperate look on her face "I had to she tied my hands behind my back. She wouldn't let me tell the whole story."

"About the drinking?"

"Yeah"

Olivia looked at Carrie "You were too ashamed. You didn't want anyone else to know. Carrie I know what's it like to have an alcoholic as a mother. Now tell me what really happened."

The story Carrie told mirrored Olivia's life. Her mother ran her boyfriend off. Determined that if she couldn't have her no one could. When her mom was sober she was loving and a great mother. But when she was drunk she was abusive as can be.

Olivia simply stood and walked out of the room. It was more than she could bare. It brought back to many memories.

"Olivia what are you going to do?" Simone asked as she chased after Olivia.

"I have to tell the DA."

"I know but it wasn't murder."

"Why didn't you present that as evidence?"

"She wouldn't let me. She was ashamed."

"You know what that feels like."

Olivia nodded and stepped on the elevator "I need fresh air."


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia sat at the bar nursing her second drink when she heard a familiar voice next to her. She would know and hear that voice anywhere. It was like she could speak to her without saying a word. No one was able to connect with her on that level before as Casey had.

"You shouldn't have talked to Carrie and Bryce without me." Casey said pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

Why did she come here Olivia thought to herself. This is the last thing I need right now.

"I know. I'm sorry"

"Good job with the birth control pills."

"Plead her out Casey."

"You just won it for us why?"

Olivia took a deep breath before reliving one of the worst parts of her childhood. "my mother was an English professor. I started dating one of her students when I was sixteen. He was twenty-one. When he asked me to marry him I jumped at the chance. Because I wanted to get away from my mother. She found out and told me to stop seeing him or she would have him kicked out of college. When I told her I was moving out she took the vodka bottle she was drinking out of and threw it at me. When it busted she took a jagged edge and came at me with it."

Casey could see the pain all over Olivia's face and it was killing her. She wanted to take her in her arms and kiss it away but she knew that look on Olivia's face. She needed to finish saying what she had to say.

"She started screaming if I can't have you no one can. I kicked my mother hard and kept on kicking. I ran out after the second kick. I was afraid."

"You didn't kill your mother Olivia."

"but I know what's it like to want to. That's how I know Simone Bryce. She helped me survive it."

"Why didn't Carrie say something?"

"Then the abuse becomes real. If you keep quiet then you can pretend that it's not"

Casey couldn't take it anymore. She motioned for the bar tender and paid Olivia's tab.

"Come Liv. Let's go"

"I'd prefer to stay here thank you."

Casey looked at her for a minute before gently taking her hand and turning Olivia's face to face her. "I'm sure you do but I am going to take you home."

"Casey my apartment is about a block from here. I can get my own self home. Now why don't you go home."

"Because I am not leaving here without you."

"What does it matter? You made it clear the other day that you don't want to see me on a personal level. So just leave and let me drink."

Casey grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her off the seat. "You are coming home with me. We will talk there."

Olivia looked at Casey for a minute "You can't have it both ways Case."

"Good because I don't want it both ways. I will explain at my apartment." She told Olivia as she guided her through the bar and hailed a cab.

Olivia kept glancing over at Casey throughout the ride. There was a few times that she had considered getting out of the cab when it stopped at red lights. It was almost like Casey knew because she would reach over and take her hand and mouth please stay. Olivia really wanted out of the cab but at the same time she couldn't stand the look in Casey's eyes so she stayed.

Casey paid the driver when they arrived at her apartment. She looked at Olivia and could see the hesitation in her eyes.

"Please come up. We really need to talk." Casey pleaded with her.

"Casey I don't think that's a good idea."

"Olivia please."

Olivia couldn't take the tone in her voice and gave in. "I know I will pay for this tomorrow" She thought to herself as she walked with Casey through the lobby to her apartment.

"Go ahead and have a seat." Casey said motioning to the couch "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good Casey and if you don't mind I'd prefer to stand."

"I just thought you would be more comfortable."

"Casey I'm just going to be blunt. What is it you want or need?" Olivia said crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow like she did with suspects.

"YOU"

Olivia almost choked "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"You, Olivia, I want you. I'm sorry I just stood there the other night. I was shocked that you admitted you love me. I was…"Tears started spilling out her eyes "I was…"

Olivia took Casey in her arms holding her tight "Please don't cry."

"I know I really made a mess of things and you were only trying to help me. I know what I did was unforgivable. Elliot pointed it out to me the other day when I went to the station to see you."

"Wait you went ot the station looking for me?"

"Yeah."

"When was this?"

"The morning after you came here."

"I was there why didn't Elliot get me?"

"He was to busy ripping me a new one"

"I am going to kill him." Olivia growled through clenched teeth.

Casey could feel Olivia tensing "Calm down Liv, he was trying to protect you. You know he sees you as his little sister."

"But not to tell me you were there or needed to talk to me."

"I think he thought I was going to hurt you more. When I wanted to clear things up. Beg for forgivness."

"Forgiveness for what? You did nothing wrong. I was the one who went behind your back."

"I did do something wrong. I yelled at you for trying to help me."

"It's the past Casey. What did you want with me that day?"

"To tell you I'm sorry." Casey leaned back and made sure that Olivia was looking her in the eyes before she continued. "That I love you too."

Olivia cupped Casey's face between her hands and slowly brought her face to hers. She stopped just short of kissing her. Casey knew that Olivia was giving her the chance to back out or take back what was said.

"Say it again Casey." Olivia whispered her breath dancing along Casey's lips.

"I love you Olivia Benson and have for a while."

With that said Olivia brought their lips together and gently kissed Casey. She traced her lips with her tongue asking and being granted permission to enter. Olivia traced Casey's teeth and their tongues danced a dance they had became familiar with over the week they had stayed together. When Olivia finally broke the kiss she pulled Casey close to her and rested her head on top of Casey's head.

"Say it again" Olivia almost whispered not believing what she heard.

"I love you Olivia Benson."

"And again."

Casey could hear the smile in her voice and felt her body relax against her "I love you."

"Again"

Casey couldn't help but laugh "I Love YOU. I have for a while. I never believed in love at first sight. That was until I met you. That day in Ron Wolcott's brownstone I fell fast and hard."

Olivia had heard all she wanted to hear. Atleast at that moment. She carefully lifted Casey in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Never once did her eyes leave Casey's.

She gently laid her on the bed and kissed her again. This time there was no mistaking the urgent need and desire in her kiss.

"Casey?" Olivia growled out between kisses.

Olivia's voice was so raw with desire that it sent chills up Casey's spine. Casey leaned up and nibbled on Olivia's ear before whispering the four words that made Olivia lose all restraint she had.

"Make Love to me."

Olivia looked down at the naked strawberry-blonde that was wrapped in her arms. She couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. She lightly kissed the top of her head trying not to wake her. "mmmh." Casey mumbled "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey. Go back to sleep."

Casey leaned up and placed a kiss on Olivia's neck. She smiled to herself when she heard the sharp intake of air. "You want to talk about what's on your mind?"

"Baby you have court in the morning. You need to sleep." Olivia responded

"You are more important. Talk to me." Casey told her raising her self up on her elbow to look down at Olivia.

"Casey." Olivia said taking a deep breath "Carrie is me at her age. The only difference was I found help before it became too late. I wish I had known before she took it that far."

"Liv you can't save everyone."

"I know but…"

"I'm going to plead her out." Casey said as she caressed Olivia's cheek. "I'm going to offer five years in a juvenile detention. With good behavior I will see that she is paroled in two years."

"Thank you." Olivia said kissing her "Just for the record I didn't sleep with you to get you to plead her out."

"You sure?" Casey asked with a mischievous grin forming on her face "because that's what I'm thinking."

Olivia rolled over pinning Casey beneath her. "Is that what you think, now? Guess I just need to prove you wrong."

"How do you plan to do that detective?"

"Simple Counselor." Olivia whispered against her ear sending shivers through Casey's body in anticipation. "Make love to you again."

"But you already have what you want."

"No I don't" Olivia answered back trailing kisses down Casey's chest.

"What is it you want then detective?"

Olivia looked up at Casey her eyes were so dark with desire they were almost black.

"I want you again Casey Novak."

"If I say no?"

Olivia growled as she brought herself back up to look in Casey's eyes.

"I can make you change your mind."

"Oh really? How do you think you can do that?"

"By this" Olivia said before capturing Casey's lips with her own.

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews and sticking with the story. I really hope everyone has enjoyed the story to date. I thought using Intoxicated would be a great way to bring up Olivia's past and bring them back together. Please keep the reviews coming. **


	26. Chapter 26

Olivia rolled over reached for Casey. What she found was an empty bed. Her head shot up and looked around. If it wasn't for the fact that she was naked and in Casey's bed she would have thought it was another wild dream. She sat up and found a pair of jogging pants and her NYPD t-shirt laying at the bottom of the bed. She smiled. _"wow. Casey thought to lay some clothes out for me." _She quickly dressed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Casey where are you?" Olivia called out looking down the hallway to her balcony. "Casey?"

Olivia searched the apartment and found nothing. She was reaching for her phone when she saw a piece of paper on the table. She picked up and read it.

_My dearest Liv,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. There's a fresh pot of coffee for you. I knew you were tired so I called Cragen to let him know you maybe late. I hope you aren't mad that I did that. He said he would see you after court. I scheduled a meeting with Simone to offer her the deal at 9. If she accepts the deal we will be in court at 11. If you can I would like for you to be there. If not I understand. I will call you when I'm done so we can meet for lunch. You still have a change of clothes for work here. You will find it in my closet. If its before nine call me. I will turn my phone off after 8:40 to meet with Simone. I Love You. _

_Casey_

Olivia smiled to herself and reread the note. She still couldn't believe Casey loved her much left had actually told her. She glanced up at the clock and saw it read 9:10. "Damn" She muttered "Casey is already in her meeting." Olivia was shocked at how she felt on not seeing Casey this morning much less not being able to talk to her now.

Olivia fixed her a cup of coffee, fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and grabbed the morning paper Casey had left on the bar. She sat at the table and read the paper while she drank her coffee.

By ten o'clock Olivia had neatly folded the paper and placed it back on the bar. She washed her coffee cup and dishes and headed for the shower. As soon as she was dressed she locked up and held a cab to the courthouse. She really didn't want to be there but Casey wanted her there. Her guess was that Casey seeing her there would reassure her she wasn't making a mistake.

Casey looked around the court room for the fifth time. Olivia still wasn't there. She hoped she would have come but understood why if she didn't. She went back to shuffling her papers getting everything prepared before the judge entered the room. Just as the court officer came out to call the court to order Casey felt a sensation course through her body. A sensation that only one person caused when they entered the room. That person was Olivia Benson and as Casey turned one more time her eyes locked with Olivia's.

Casey tried her best to hide the sharp intake of air she did when she saw the look on Olivia's eyes. There was pain and love in them. Pain for having to remember what she went through and the fact that she couldn't help Carrie more. The love was for Casey. Casey told Olivia it was ok to leave with her eyes knowing that Olivia could read her like a book. Olivia's only response was a light smile that tweaked the corner of her mouth and a slight raising of her eyebrows.

"All rise the honorable Petrovsky presiding" the court officer announced snapping Casey's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Are the people satisfied that the conditions of the agreement have been met? Judge Petrovsky asked.

"yes your honor."

Petrovsky turned toward the defense and instructed the defendant to rise. Petrovsky waited until they were standing before continuing with what she had to say.

"Carrie Lynn Eldridge I find you guilty of Manslaughter and sentence you to five years in the custody of the state department of Corrections. We're adjourned." Petrovsky rapped her gravel one time to signal agreement and closure of the case.

Carrie was led from the court room before Simone walked up to Casey.

"She'll be in a juvenile facility no hard time." Casey told her speaking first.

I polled the jury eleven of them thought she was guilty. You had your Murder two conviction."

"I know."

"Why did you plead her out?" Simone asked already knowing that Olivia had talked to her.

Casey swallowed the lump in her throat unable to answer. Simone glanced to the back of the court room and saw Olivia. "

"Excuse me." Simone said as she moved around Casey and walked toward Olivia.

Olivia stood and hugged Simone as she approached her.

"Thank you" Simone whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't know sooner." Olivia was saying as Casey approached them "I could have helped her more."

"You did what you could since I was unable to tell you." Simone turned to Casey and extended her hand "Thank you again for pleading her out"

Casey shook Simone's hand "It was my pleasure. This way she can get the help she needs." Glancing at Olivia quickly before continuing "We were about to grab some lunch would you like to join us?"

"I appreciate the offer but I must run and start preparing another case." Simone said as she turned and walked out the court room.

Casey and Olivia had lunch at a diner near the precinct. They kept the conversation light. Casey could tell that Olivia didn't want to discuss much. She could tell by the look in her eyes that just being in the court room emotionally drained her.

"Will I see you tonight?" Casey asked as they left the diner.

"I'm not sure Casey."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know Casey." Olivia said pulling her to her. She knew there was a risk someone would see them but at that moment she didn't care. She needed to hold Casey close to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Olivia released Casey from her grasp and lifted her head so they were looking eye to eye "I love you."

"I love you too. Call if you need me." Casey said as she started to walk away "Oh and don't hurt Elliot too bad. He was protecting you from a threat." She knew that Olivia wouldn't be coming to her place tonight or calling either. She needed time to sort through all that was going on through her head.

Olivia walked through the doors of the squad room smiling and humming a little tune.

"Well, well, well." Fin said walking toward the coffee pot "Someone is in a great mood. Do I want to know what happened?"

"Casey pleaded Carrie down to manslaughter. She will do her time in a juvenile facility and with good behavior out in two."

"Do I want to know what it cost to get her to plead her down?" Fin asked with a little grin on his face.

Olivia grabbed the first piece of paper on her desk, crumbled it up, and threw it at Fin. He easily dodged it.

"No need to say Liv. It's written all over your face." Fin said taking his seat "Glad you were able to work things out."

"Thanks Fin." Olivia looked around the room "Where's Elliot?"

"In the Locker room."

"Thanks" Olivia called over her shoulder as she headed to the locker room.

"Elliot" Olivia called out when she entered the room.

"Over here"

"Mind telling me why you felt the urge to yell at Casey and not come and get me the other morning when she came in looking for me?"

Elliot looked his partner up and down. She was pissed. It was written all over her face. "I was trying to protect you."

"I'm a big girl El, I can handle myself."

"I know but you would have never been put in that position if I hadn't pushed you to tell her how you felt or convinced you to make the call."

"I could have easily ignored your advice."

"Yeah well I wasn't going to allow round two."

"I wish you would have."

"Why?"

"El after everyone left Cragen talked to me. Convinced me to go and tell her everything. Which I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Olivia took a deep breath before continuing "I told her that I loved her. Had since that first case. That was why I was so protective of her."

"I didn't know. She was here to make plans with you then."

"Actually no. She just stood there. Apparently shocked that I admitted how I felt. She had tried to find me that night but couldn't. She knew I would be here that morning."

"Oh god Liv, I didn't know. I kept you guys apart. I am so sorry."

"I'm pissed you yelled at her but I understand that you are like my big brother. You were only trying to protect me. Next time tell me let me chose if I want to talk to her or not."

"I will and thank you for understanding why I did it."

"You need to thank Casey. When she told me last night I was set to kill you. She's the reason why I'm not ripping you a new one."

"So she did find you last night?"

"After yelling at her you told her where I was?"

"No Fin and Munch did. I yelled at them for telling you. Fin was quick to point out that you two needed to talk. I was out the door to follow when Cragen stopped me."

"I'm glad they did." Olivia said hugging Elliot quickly "We solved some things last night."

"So you and her are ok. Worked things out?"

"We did" Olivia said not trying to hide the smile on her face for once.

Elliot was glad to see that smile back on her face. He silently prayed that Casey would keep it there forever. "Just know though if she does ever hurt you she had to deal with big brother here." He said smacking his chest.

Olivia rolled her eyes at that. "Come on King Kong we have to type up reports from the Eldridge case to close it out."

* * *

**A/N: Again the trial comes from the end of intoxicated. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story to date. Please continue as more surprises are in store for our favorite detective and ADA. I will try to post the next chapter later today as a special for the new year. Happy Holiday. And as always please read and review. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey El I just finished the last DD5. Will you cover for me?" Olivia asked placing the file on the large stack already on her desk.

"What do you two lovebirds have planned now?" Elliot asked leaning back in his chair.

"Cragen authorized me to have the weekend off so I'm taking her to a cabin in Albany."

"Wait the workaholic Olivia Benson asked for time off. Have you ever asked for time off?" Fin asked.

"She didn't even take time off for her mother's funeral. Went to it and came right back." Munch added to the conversation.

"Damn it Munch have some tack." Fin shot back at him.

"It's ok Fin. He's right but we were in the middle of a major case. I was needed here."

"Back to the matter at hand." Elliot said trying to change the course of the subject "Why are you going to a cabin in Albany?"

"Little nosey aren't we?"

Elliot just shrugged his shoulders as a response.

"Fine its our one year anniversary on Saturday. I wanted to do something extra special since I've had to cancel so many dates lately. Plus she's seems upset and kind of distant lately. So I want to go surprise her at work and get a head start."

"So what did you do?"

"Munch why do you automatically assume I messed it up?"

"Going on past relationships."

"What past relationships?"

"My point."

Olivia shook her head "Munch I am not going to have you fill my head with one of your conspiracy theories before I leave." Olivia turned back to Elliot "So will you cover for me?"

"Go." Elliot said as he nodded toward the door "And good luck."

"Thanks I owe you." Olivia shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

Fifteen minutes later Olivia was stepping off the elevator and walking toward Casey's office. Under her jacket was a single red rose. She stopped in front of Casey's door and knocked once then twice. Her established knock so Casey would know its her. How she answers determined how she entered.

"Come on in Olivia." Casey called to her behind the closed door.

That response told Olivia that Casey was alone so she quickly pulled the rose from her jacket and entered the office, locking the door behind her. Olivia quickly looked Casey over and was shocked that she still took her breath away with one glance after one year.

"Hey beautiful." Olivia whispered handing her the rose.

Casey smiled at Olivia. "Hey yourself. How is your day going?"

"It just got better."

"Really? How?"

"I'm standing here with you."

"So this is a personal visit?"

Olivia captured Casey's lips with hers. It was brief but enough to let Casey know it was a personal visit.

"I'm here to pick you up. Get a head start on our weekend."

Casey smiled at that and reached for her purse. "Let's get out of here before your phone goes off and changes our plans then."

"My phone won't be going off the weekend. I told the captain that I would be unreachable until Monday morning when I returned to work."

"But Olivia what if.." Casey started to say but was cut off by Olivia

"What if nothing. This is our weekend. It's our anniversary and nothing is going to interrupt it."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck "I Love You." she whispered before kissing Olivia.

An hour later Olivia was behind the wheel of Casey's Camero heading toward Albany. Olivia was still trying to get over the shock of Casey letting her drive. In the year they have been together Casey never let her drive. When she asked about driving the car Casey just gave her a look.

"So where are we going?" Casey asked

"You will see." Olivia responded taking a side exit.

"You are determined to surprise me again aren't you?"

"I am." Olivia said as she turned down an overgrown path.

"Olivia are you sure we're not lost."

"No look." Olivia said stopping the car and pointing her finger forward.

Casey's gaze followed Olivia's finger and she gasped when she saw the cabin. "Oh my, its beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Liv, its wonderful. You didn't have to?" Casey spoke softly as Olivia exited the driver side and walked to the passenger side. She opened the door and extended her hand helping Casey out of the car.

"Its our anniversary honey. Besides I have plenty of canceled dates to make up for also." Olivia said pinning Casey against the car. "The best surprise will come tomorrow" Olivia whispered against Casey's ear.

Casey reached up and framed Olivia's with her hands "Honey cancel as many dates as you need to, be as late as you need to. I only ask one thing."

"Name it it's yours."

"Come back to me and only me."

"You have that. You always have and always will."

"Good." Casey whispered against Olivia's lips before ducking under her arm and running toward the cabin.

"Hey that's not fair." Olivia shouted as she darted after her. Olivia caught her as she reached the front door. She grabbed her and pulled her back to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see the cabin you rented for us."

Olivia pulled the key from the mailbox and unlocked the door. She held it open for Casey to pass through. Olivia just stood there and leaned against the door watching Casey. She loved how Casey's face lit up going from room to room. Casey stopped and looked at Olivia.

"Why are you still standing in the door way?"

"I'm having fun watching you."

"I would have more fun if you came in and joined me."

"Let me get the bags and I will join you. Why don't you find a movie for us to watch." Olivia said leaving to get the bags.

When Olivia walked back in the cabin Casey had started a fire in the fireplace and was settling on the couch. Olivia locked the door and slid in behind Casey wrapping her in her arms.

"What movie did you choose?"

"S.W.A.T."

Olivia laughed "Honey I think we get enough law enforcement everyday."

Casey looked up at Olivia and pleaded with her "I really like this movie. The female is hot."

"Wait you want me to sit here and watch a movie with you while you drool over the actress."

"Yes" Casey crooned out batting her eyelashes at Olivia.

Olivia groaned "You know one day I will become immune to your ways woman. Now watch your movie."

"You will never become immune to my ways."

Olivia kissed the top of her head knowing full well she was right with her statement. All Casey would ever have to do is bat her eyes at her and she would get her way.

* * *

**A/N: As promised a new chapter. I hope everyone has a happy new year. Please be safe and careful. **


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia jerked awake. What was that noise? Olivia tried to sit up but was being pinned to the couch by something. Moaning stopped her in her tracks. It was Casey.

"No please no. Don't "

"Casey, Casey wake up your having a nightmare." Olivia said

Casey pulled back and connected with Olivia's jaw.

"Damn" Olivia shouted out

Casey jumped at Olivia's voice and hit the floor covering herself with the blanket.

"Casey, Casey come out its ok."

Casey peeked out from the blanket. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah honey your safe." Olivia said as she extended her hand "Come here."

Casey dropped her blanket and crawled into Olivia's lap. She tried to control the tears but couldn't.

Olivia rubbed Casey's back and whispered everything is ok in her ear. She waited until she had calmed down before pulling her back and check her over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Casey what was the dream about?"

"Nothing."

"Casey you were moaning and crying. Pleading no please no. Don't"

"It was nothing Olivia let it go." Casey said trying to bolt from Olivia's hold.

Olivia held her tight and pulled her back to where she was "Talk to me. I'm here for you."

Tears began to fall from Casey's eyes. "You'll laugh at me and dismiss me."

"No I won't tell me." Olivia said raising Casey face up so she was looking in her eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me Casey."

Casey slowly opened her eyes and saw so much love, compassion, and desire in Olivia's eyes it took her breath away. The look in her eyes made her feel worse about her dream.

"Tell me?"

"You umm." Casey started biting her lower. This didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"It was just a dream honey. I would never hurt you." Olivia whispered. _"Why is she having nightmares again. Why is she scared of me now?" _Olivia asked herself

"I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Lay back and talk to me." Olivia said using a technique that she had discovered over the past year that works on getting Casey to talk to her. Olivia had discovered that as long as Casey wasn't facing her and she was holding her Casey would talk.

Casey leaned back against Olivia and covered herself with the blanket. She waited until Olivia wrapped her arms around her before talking.

"I umm had a dream that you were leaving me. You said you found someone new."

"Where did this come from baby?"

"I don't know."

"You do know now talk to me."

"You seem to be canceling more dates lately. You hardly come over after work anymore. The last couple of times you did stay you were calling out someone else's name."

"Oh baby. Who's name was I calling out?"

"Alex."

Olivia did a sharp intake of air "Casey look at me please." Olivia waited until Casey was looking at her before speaking "I cancel dates for work and only work. It tears me up every time I do it. Ask the guys if you want to. Most nights its late and I don't want to wake you. Trust me I want to go to your place but I don't want to wake you. That's where I want to be all the time"

"Then why haven't you moved in with me?"

Olivia laughed "Because you haven't asked"

"I'm asking now. Olivia Benson will you move in with me?

"I would love nothing more."

What about you calling for Alex?" Casey asked surprised she was able to hold Olivia's gaze when asking that.

"The shooting two months ago brought back that night. I have been having nightmares."

"But you love her."

"Loved her, Casey. Loved her. You have my heart now. Every little piece of it. How long have you been thinking this?"

Casey looked away "It doesn't matter."

"It does now tell me."

"I was ok until you started calling for her in her sleep."

"Baby I'm so sorry. I should have told you about the dreams."

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I made you feel insecure in me. In us. I never meant to do that." Olivia made sure she had Casey's undivided attention before continuing "Casey there is no one I want more than you. The way I feel about you I've never felt about anybody else. Not even Alex. I use to feel that I was unlovable because of my past. Who wants to be with someone who's genes is half rapist and half alcoholic."

"I do." Casey said interrupting Olivia.

"I know baby I know. I'm shocked every morning when you wake up in my arms or you call me to say good morning if I didn't spend the night with you."

Casey leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Olivia's chin.

"I have one more question for you?" Olivia stated

"What is it?"

"When I screamed Damn you hit the floor and covered up why?"

"I thought you said down. Why did you say Damn?"

"Lets just say I never plan to get in a fight with you."

"Oh Olivia I didn't mean to hit you. Are you ok?"

"Trust me I've had worse."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Already have."

"I'll spend all weekend making it up to you that I hit you."

"mmmh sounds appealing but I think I should spend the weekend showing you how much I love you and want you."

"Who am I to stop you then?" Casey said lifting the t-shit over her head

Olivia groaned at the sight before her. One look at Casey half naked and her libido went into over drive and all coherent thoughts out of her head.

"Make love to me Olivia."

Olivia quickly picked Casey up and carried her to the bedroom. As she laid Casey on the bed Olivia brought her lips to hers and kissed her. There was something different in this kiss. It was slow and intense. Instead of the somewhat rough and hurried kiss she always started with.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday. Thank you for the reviews and as always please keep them coming**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than my normal chapters. Enjoy the surprise.**

"Good Morning beautiful." Olivia said from the stove when Casey exited the bedroom. "Did you have a good night?"

Casey laughed "You were there you tell me."

Olivia blushed "I meant when you slept."

"Oh in that case yes." Casey answered as she took the coffee cup that Olivia was offering her. She was turning to walk away when she felt Olivia's arm snake around her waist and pull her to her. She moaned at the contact.

"You keep making noises like that I will burn breakfast."

"Well I'm not sorry."

Olivia kissed the top of her head and pushed her away. "Go sit at the table breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes ma'am." Casey said going to take a seat at the table. She stopped when she reached the table. There were a dozen red roses in a vase on the table and a velvet box sitting on the table. Casey spun around and ran smack into Olivia.

"What what is that?" Casey said stuttering

"Open it and find out."

Casey gently picked the box up and opened it. Tears filled her eyes when she saw the ring. She looked up from the box to find Olivia down on one knee.

"Casey Novak. This past year has been amazing. I want to share each amazing year and moment with you. I Love you more than I ever thought possible. Will you please do the honor of being my wife." Olivia took a deep breath "Casey will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES" Casey screamed as she pulled Olivia up to her and kissed her. "Yes I will be your wife." She whispered against Olivia's lips when she broke the kiss.

Olivia took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger and kissed it. She looked back up at Casey and pulled her into a hug swinging her around. "I love you Casey."

"How did I get this lucky?" Casey whispered not realizing she was speaking out loud

"You said yes." Olivia answered. "Now let's have breakfast."

They were finished eating breakfast and were cleaning up when Olivia's phone went off. Casey looked at her and smiled. "Better answer that. It must be bad for them to call you."

Olivia grabbed her phone and looked at it then smiled. "It's not work baby but I need to take this."

"You better answer it, then."

"Benson." Olivia answered her phone not wanting to let on to who was calling and ruin her other surprise for Casey.

"We are in the driveway Olivia." Monica told her on the other end. "Are you sure it's ok for us to join you?"

Olivia glanced up at Casey who was fixing another cup of coffee and smiled "Absolutely." Olivia answered as she hung the phone up and walked back to Casey.

"Casey I have another surprise for you." Olivia whispered in Casey's ear as she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her to her.

Casey turned in her arms her face was lit up like a child at Christmas "Olivia you have given me so much already."

"This is the last one. At least for the weekend."

"What is it?"

At that time there was a knock on the door. Olivia released Casey and stepped back "GO answer the door and find out."

Casey looked at the door and then back at her. "The door?"

"Yes now go." Olivia said pushing Casey toward the door.

Casey walked to the door and slowly opened. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw her parents standing there.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

"Olivia invited us as a surprise." Monica and Charles answered together each giving Casey a hug before stepping in the cabin.

Casey walked to where Olivia was standing. "You invited my parents to spend the weekend with us?"

"I did. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't. Not at all. But may I ask why?"

"You were really upset a few weeks ago when we got caught up with the case and you were unable to go home. I figured I would surprise you and have them come up here."

Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck with a smile on her face "You have to be the best and I love you more than anything."

Olivia grabbed Casey and pulled her till their bodies were touching "You better ."

"I do" Casey said relaying the full message of her words with her eyes.

"Now go and spend some time with your parents. I am going for my run." Olivia said with a quick kiss on Casey's cheek and pushed her toward where her parents were standing.

"Olivia you don't have to leave because we came in." Monica said getting a worried look in her eyes.

"It's ok mom. Olivia works out every day." Casey stated as she turned to face her "She will be gone for about forty five minutes. It will give us time to talk."

Casey turned back to Olivia " Be careful."


	30. Chapter 30

Casey waited until Olivia was gone before sitting down with her parents.

"I am so happy you are here. I've missed you so much."

"I just feel as if we're intruding." Monica said

"No mom. I'm glad you're here. There's something I want to tell you."

"Oh really? What is it Casey?" Monica asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Casey extended her left hand and showed her mother the diamond engagement ring that was on her hand.

Her mother grabbed her hand and squealed in delight. "She asked you to marry her?"

"She did mom."

"Please tell me you said yes." Her father added with a grin on his face.

"Of course I would be a fool to say no. Olivia is wonderful to me."

"She is." Her mother almost whispered as tears formed her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Don't worry dear these are happy tears. Although I have to say that the ring looks even better on your hand than it did on the box."

"In the box?" Casey asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes dear she came up and had lunch with us about two weeks ago. Didn't you know?"

"Monica I believe that was a secret." Charles told his wife shaking his head.

"Well since the cat is out of the bag why don't you enlighten me father." Casey turned to face her father using her attorney voice.

"I will but don't get mad at Olivia."

"I won't I promise. I have a feeling this will be another one of her stunts where I love her more."

"I'm sure." Charles said as he began his story "Olivia called us a few weeks ago and asked if she could meet us for lunch. We were set to meet her that day thinking something was wrong. She promised everything was ok but there was some things she wanted to talk over with us. We sat the lunch for about two weeks ago." Charles stopped and looked at his daughter.

Casey nodded for him to continue.

"Olivia drove up and met us at the restaurant. We could tell she was nervous. We told her to relax and just say what she had to say. It was like she was at a loss of words so she sat the box on the table."

"I knew when I saw it what it was." Monica said picking up where Charles left off "I opened it and almost cried. I asked her why she was showing it to us and having lunch with us."

Charles spoke up then "I knew then exactly what she wanted. She invited us to lunch to ask for our blessing. I hated seeing her so nervous but I was really shocked and honored that she was doing this. I told her to relax let's have a drink and then she can say what she needs to say."

"We ordered the drinks." Monica said again picking up where Charles left off. "She was about half way through her beer when she told us. She looked from each of us eye to eye and told us. She loved you with all her heart and wanted to marry you."

"I asked her why was she telling us this." Charles laughed at the memory "It should be you she was tell this too. She laughed when we told her this. That's when she got serious and told me. She wanted to receive our blessings before she asked. She said it was important to both of you that we approved."

"I'm going with you both agreed since I'm wearing the ring." Casey said extending her hand to look at the ring again.

"We were more than happy to." Charles informed Casey "We tried to tell her she didn't have to do what she did. She was quick to squash it. Saying she's a little old fashioned and our response and blessing meant a lot to you."

"Of course you know I started trying to get all the detail on how she planned to propose."

"Oh mother you didn't?" Casey said hiding her hands in her face.

"I did. I figured if she was brave and woman enough to come to us for our blessing she could share her plans."

"Did she share her plans with you?" Casey asked figured she was already shocked and embarrassed now why stop.

Monica nodded "To an extent. She said she had planned this getaway and was going to ask you here. She just wasn't sure how. The only thing was she wanted you totally surprised so our meeting and her plans were to be kept a secret."

Casey smiled at her parents "Always trying to surprise me."

"So I want to know what has happened since you got here. How did she propose?"

Casey could feel herself blushing as she replayed the events of the night before. "Well"

"Casey if you don't want to share that is fine." Charles said looking over at his wife as if to tell her not to push the issue.

"It's ok dad. You remember me telling you about the dreams?"

Everyone nodded.

"I had another one last night."

"Did you finally talk to her about it?" Monica asked taking Casey's hands in hers.

Casey just nodded as the tears started to spill down her face "I umm…She convinced me to tell her last night and I did. I was so sure she would be upset or hurt."

Monica scooted closer to Casey and pulled her in to a hug "Was she?"

"NO. that's the thing. We talked and I learned that she hates canceling our dates and the reason why she isn't living with me was because I hadn't asked. She wasn't about to assume it was ok."

"What about her calling out Alex's name?" Monica whispered

"It was nightmares brought on by the shooting a few months back. It brought back the memories of that night. She was replaying in her dreams how she failed to save her." Casey took a breath trying to steady her emotions "She didn't know she was calling her name in her sleep. She felt so bad, mom. She almost had tears in her eyes."

Charles walked over and sat on the arm of the couch and rubbed Casey's back "Honey it's ok. But it was something you needed to ask."

"Yeah but if I had waited. If I hadn't had that dream again. I would have never put her through it."

"What did she say dear?"

"She was so sorry that she made me feel insecure about her. About us. For a second this morning I was wondering if she had proposed to me just because of that."

Charles laughed "No honey that woman has it bad for you. Apparently she had taken a side job and worked some over time because she wanted you to have the perfect ring. She felt bad about being away from you."

"I would have been happy with a vending machine ring."

"We all know that but she is determined to hand you the world on a silver platter no matter the cost. She just wants you happy."

Casey's tears began to fall even harder when her father said that. Monica looked over Casey's head at Charles. He nodded at the unspoken request.

"Tell us about the proposal." Monica said trying to change the subject. The last thing she wanted was Olivia to come walking in and Casey crying her eyes out. She had come to realize that Olivia was fiercely protective of Casey and if she was crying there was no telling what she may do.

"She was cooking breakfast when I woke up this morning" Casey said as she straightened herself up and smiled at the memory. "She told me to go have a seat at the table. I didn't even notice anything till I was at the table. There was a dozen red roses and the ring box. When I turned around Olivia was behind me telling me to open it. I did. It took my breath away. I looked up to find her in one knee. I could see how nervous she was. It was written all over her face."

"We all get nervous when we ask the woman we love to marry us."

"She gave the most amazing speech I'm amazed I heard any of it because my heart was beating so loudly. I swear I was holding my breath when she asked me to marry her."

"I'm sure you were dear. I know I did when your father asked me."

"Obviously I said yes." Casey laughed "I am wearing the ring."

"A secret between us." Monica said looking Casey in the eyes "She was scared you would say no."

Casey hugged her mother close "Never mom. I can't picture my life without her."


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia loved her runs. She started running when Alex went into witness protection program. Back then it was the only way she could cope with her failing to save Alex and her having to leave. Now she used it to think about how her life had changed especially since Casey came into her life.

Casey had made her softer and not in a bad way either. She had quit taking as many chances as she use to. She had a reason, a real reason, to come home at night. For the first time since she started SVU she tried her best to leave on time. The guys liked to tease her over that. Even though it was all in fun. Elliot loved it the most.

Olivia stopped running and stretched out on the ground. For the first time in months Olivia allowed her mind to wander to the woman who had once captivated her heart and mind. Alexandra Cabot. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Alex's hair was blonde. The color of dandelions. It always looked so silky and smooth. She use to stay up at night imagining what it would feel like to run her fingers through her Alex's hair.

Her eyes were a different story. They were blue at times they were stone cold. That's how she got the name Ice Princess from the guys. There were times though that when Olivia looked into those eyes she saw flickers of emotion. Emotions that made her wonder what those eyes would look clouded over during sex.

Olivia shook her head to get those thoughts from her head. Casey didn't deserve her mind wandering to Alex. She was already feeling threatened by a ghost. She sure as hell as didn't need to know she thought about Alex once in a while.

It wasn't that she didn't love Casey. God knew she did. More than she ever thought possible. Olivia wanted closure. She wanted to tell Alex that at one time she loved her. Tell her how sorry she was that she wasn't able to stop the shooting. Most of all she wanted forgiveness from Alex. Forgiveness for not saving her. She had failed her as an officer, friend, and the person who loved her.

Olivia closed her eyes. She was prepared for the flashbacks that she had when she thought of Alex. Instead she saw Casey. Casey's face when she asked her to marry her. What Casey's face would look like on their wedding day. What it would look like when she gave birth to their first born child. How it would look on their fiftieth wedding anniversary.

Casey was now the woman who haunted her dreams and vision. That thought and fact alone made her the happiest woman possible. Olivia stood and started running back toward the cabin. She wanted no needed to see her, hold her, kiss her. Something told her she would never get enough of her.

Charles and Monica looked up when they heard Olivia come in. With the look that came over Olivia's face when she saw Casey's face they moved as fast as they could to get back. They weren't worried that Olivia would hurt them but they understood what lengths Olivia would go to keep her safe. Even though they were Casey's parents she wouldn't hesitate to hurt them if they had hurt Casey. They knew this. This is one of the many reasons why they loved her.

Olivia was across the room and had Casey in her arms in no time.

"Baby what is it?" Olivia asked glaring over Casey's head at her parents "What happened?"

Casey kissed her gently on the lips. "Relax Liv, these are happy tears. I was telling mom about how you proposed. It just made me so happy."

Olivia's face softened at that.

Once Charles and Monica saw Olivia's face soften they took a seat on the love seat.

"So you popped the question this morning?" Charles said smiling as he leaned forward

Olivia pulled Casey tighter to her and sighed "Yes sir I did." There was no mistaking the love and content that showed on her face and in her eyes.

"All I have to say is about time." Charles said standing and walking to where Olivia was extending his hand "Welcome to the family."

Olivia released Casey and stood to shake Charles hand. "Thank you."

"So what do you have planned today Olivia?" Monica asked

"You're not intruding Monica." Olivia answered Monica's unspoken question "I was thinking we all could go into town. There are some antique shops that I'm sure you and Casey would love to go to. Plus I need to grab some things for dinner tonight."

"I've got one better for you." Charles stated "You two go out two a romantic dinner on us and we will stay here.

Olivia started to open her mouth to argue but was stopped by Charles "No arguing. I insist."

"Thank you sir but lets at least spend the day together."

"That is an acceptable compromise." Charles said standing and starting toward the bedroom "Lets all go and get ready."

About thirty minutes later everyone was in Casey's parents four door Lincoln and headed for town. They found a parking space in the middle of town. Olivia opened the door for Casey and helped her out of the car.

"Liv, I know antique shopping is not your thing so I was wondering if you would mind if just me and mom went shopping together." Casey asked biting her lower lip.

Olivia laughed. "You two have fun."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Olivia said as she turned to Monica "Take care of her."

Monica smiled at Olivia. She loved how Olivia always looked out for Casey "Always have and always will."

Olivia watched the two women smile at each other, link arms and almost started skipping down the side walk.

"Come on Olivia." Charles said drawing Olivia's attention from Casey "I saw a bar when we entered the town. Let's go grab a beer and talk."

Olivia looked at him a raise an eyebrow "Sure."

Olivia and Charles turned and started walking in the opposite direction when she suddenly stopped "Damn." She turned and started to run in the direction Casey had walked but was stopped by Charles.

"What is it Olivia?"

"I forgot to give Casey some money or one of my credit cards."

"Why does she need that?"

"In case she sees something she wants."

"Olivia relax. She has her own money and Monica is with her. If there's something she wants and can't cover we will."

Olivia looked at Charles "Thank you. Just let me know and I will repay you."

Charles shook his head "She is our daughter and we have no problem buying her things. Now lets go get that beer and talk."

Olivia followed Charles into the local bar and grill. They chose a table toward the back. Olivia took the seat against the wall so she could face the door and respond if something happened.

This didn't go unnoticed by Charles. "You always on the defensive?"

"Have to be in my profession. So what would you like to talk about?"

"Always direct to I see."

"Yes sir."

"Then I will get straight to the point then. Monica more or less asked me to talk to you."

Olivia nodded at him as the waitress approached. They placed their orders and waited for the waitress to return with the drinks before they continued with their conversation.

"What is on yours and Monica's mind?" Olivia said almost scared they were going to no longer give their blessings.

"We were talking to Casey this morning and Monica let it slip that you came and talked to us."

"Oh ok" Olivia said as she sighed with relief. "Its fine that she knows sir. I prefer not to keep secrets from her."

"You never told her about the second job, though."

"Because I was afraid she would ask why and I didn't want to lie to her. I wanted her to have the best ring I could give."

"Olivia you need to understand something. Casey loves you for you. She don't care if you give her the world on a silver platter. She wants you by her side nothing more."

"I understand."

"Good now tell me about Alex."

Olivia almost chocked on her drink. "Why?"

"We know about the dreams."

"Alex was the ADA before Casey. Yes I was attracted to her but never acted on it. She was killed by a drug cartel she was after in a drive by shooting. I was there and unable to save her."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok. I think the only thing I regret is I never got a chance to tell her. Please make no mistake I love Casey. I want to spend the rest of my life with Casey."

Charles patted Olivia's hand "We all have those that we wonder what might have been from time to time. As for you loving Casey we don't doubt it. Its written all over your face and in your actions."

"I'm confused."

"Olivia we watch you with her. Your eyes light up when you see her. The way you call her name. How gentle and tender with her. How one second you look as if you are set to kill some one and the second you look over at her your face totally softens and the love shines through. The best is how your whole demeanor changes when she walks in the room. Even if your back is to her."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. So you finished you ready to see what the girls are up to?"

"I guess but there's nothing I hate more than antique shopping."

Charles laughed at that "I agree but we must make sacrifices for our wives. Well my wife and your future wife."

Olivia smiled at the mention of Casey being her future wife. "Lets go find them."

Charles paid the tab and they walked out in the direction the ladies had headed off to earlier.

"Speaking of future wife Olivia will Casey be taking your last name?"

"Would you prefer she didn't?"

"Actually I'm not sure how a same sex marriage works. That's why I'm asking."

"I would love for her to but if she would like to keep her name that is fine also. I'm leaving that decision up to her." Olivia answered.

"If you ask me I think she plans to take your name."

"Casey Benson." Olivia said out loud "I like the ring to that."

Charles put his arm on her shoulder and hugged her to him "We do to. There they are."

Olivia looked in the direction Charles motioned to and saw Casey and Monica walking out of a store with some bags.

"Wait till I show you what I got." Casey told Olivia as she laid the packages on their bed.

Olivia moved a few packages over and stretched out on the bed. She took in the sight before her. Casey was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her in all the right places she was wearing a white turtleneck that was extremely form fitting and a button up blue jean shirt over it. When Casey removed her top shirt Olivia moaned.

Casey looked over her shoulder "Something wrong detective?"

Olivia placed her hands behind her head and crossed her legs. Thanks to years of police work she was able to keep her face neutral. "No counselor."

Casey seductively walked over to Olivia and straddled her. "You sure about that?"

Olivia did a sharp intake of air on the contact. Every part of her body felt as if it was suddenly on fire. "I'm sure" Olivia voice was raw with desire.

"I think you might be lying?" Casey whispered in Olivia's ear before taking the ear lobe in her mouth and sucking on it.

"And what leads you to believe that?" Olivia almost choked out

"Your uneven breathing. The fact that your voice was cracking just now when you tried to talk." Casey said between the kisses she was placing from Olivia's ear to her throat.

Olivia groaned when Casey hit the spot where her neck met her clavicle. "Casey"

"mmh"

"Your parents are in the living room."

"I know that's why I locked the door behind me when we came in."

Olivia growled as she removed Casey's shirt. "Very smart."

Casey reached behind her and undid her bra allowing it to fall from her body "I try to be."

Olivia pulled Casey close to her and flipped them over on the bed.

"I suggest you be very quiet" Olivia whispered against Casey's ear before claiming her mouth.

Casey moaned into the kiss. Opening her mouth and allowing Olivia to claim it like always. She pulled Olivia's shirt free from her pants and trailed her nails up her back.

Olivia pulled at Casey's lower lip with her teeth when she did that. She released Casey's lower lip and trailed kisses down her neck to her right breast.

"You sure about this?" Olivia whispered against Casey's body

Casey ran her fingers through Olivia's hair and pulled her back up to her "I want you Olivia. I have wanted to feel your hands on me since you proposed to me."

Olivia quickly unbuttoned Casey's jeans and slid her hand into her pants. She groaned when she discovered how bad she wanted her.

Casey arched into Olivia's touch. Pleading with her body for more contact. A plead that Olivia was more than happy to answer.

In minutes Casey was reaching her peak. Olivia whispered the words she knew that would send Casey over the edge "I love you Casey Novak and I can't wait till you are my wife." Olivia claimed her mouth as her moans started to become louder and louder. Olivia held Casey close as waves of pleasure continued to crash over her.

Casey was struggling to catch her breath as Olivia was whispering "Relax baby I have you." over and over again. Casey nodded still unable to speak.

Olivia knew what she wanted. Olivia had discovered shortly after they started making love that Casey liked to listen to Olivia's heart beat especially after sex. Olivia rolled on her back and shifted Casey so she could lay her head on her chest. She gently kissed the top of Casey's head.

Casey laid there for a moment and listened to Olivia's heartbeat. There was nothing she loved more than hearing Olivia's heart slow to a steady pace. Once Olivia had discovered that she always made sure she could lay her head on her chest. It was little things like that made her love Olivia more and more.

"Case.. You ok?" concern thick in her voice.

"Yeah just listening to your heart."

Olivia smiled "Its yours."

Casey took a deep breath and sighed when she said this. "I know"

"Hmm." Casey murmured as she unbuttoned a few buttons on Olivia's shirt and ran her nails across her chest lightly. She laughed when she heard Olivia's breath hitch in her throat.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm glad you enjoy torturing me."

"I do and think I have my whole life to do it to."

"That you do miss. Novak."

"Soon to be Mrs. Benson."

Olivia inhaled deeply at Casey's response and let out a content sigh. She wanted nothing more than Casey to take her name but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. "You can keep your name if you want to."

"I know but I want to take yours. I want the world to know I am married to the hottest detective at the 1-6."

"Mrs. Casey Benson. I like that."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: For my faithful followers please accept my apologies for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoys it as always reviews are welcomed**

The rest of the weekend was wonderful. Instead of going out for dinner they stayed in with Casey's parents. Casey and Monica had kicked both Charles and Monica out of the kitchen stating they wanted to cook dinner themselves and have some girl time. Charles just laughed and headed back to the living room dragging Olivia behind him. They settled on the couch with a beer and started watching a game. Olivia had never been big on football but since she was the only female in the unit she had learned all she needed to know quickly.

They were half way through the first quarter when Casey started asking her questions about the wedding. Charles and Monica just laughed at her response. "That's fine baby. Whatever you want."

After hearing those answers for about the fifth time Casey had walked over and cut the TV off.

"Olivia Benson are you even listening to my questions?"

"Yes I am."

"The only response you have is that's fine and whatever you want."

Olivia looked around at everyone "Something wrong with my answers?"

"Yes you are not giving any input to the wedding. That's what's wrong."

Olivia smiled "Casey you can make this wedding as big as you want or as small as you want. I just want to marry you. For all I care call a judge here and we will get married. My only requirement for any ceremony is that Stabler is my best man with Fin and Munch as "Groomsmen."

"Liv, this wedding is for both of us though."

"Ok Casey you want my input for the wedding here it is. I would prefer not to wear a dress. I do not want to be walked down the aisle even though I know Cragen would be more than happy to do it. Although I would prefer it to be as soon as possible. For all I really care we can get married in the middle of the precinct, court house, or drive thru window like in Vegas."

"Why as soon as possible?" Casey asked with a puzzled look as she walked toward Olivia.

"Because, I can't wait for the day I can say this is my wife Casey Benson." Olivia responded as she pulled Casey to her lap. "If you want to wait that is fine. Plan the wedding as you wish. Just marry me."

Casey captured Olivia's lips in a kiss that was so full of love and promises that it brought a tear to Olivia's eyes. "In that case" Casey whispered breaking the kiss "I will call Donnelly and see if she can marry us. Will a supreme court room do?"

"For me yes. What about you?"

Casey slid off Olivia's lap and smiled down at her "Yes. Now I need to go call Donnelly and finish dinner before I burn it."

By bed time that night Casey told Olivia she had everything set up with Donnelly. She said the judge had been both shocked and honor that they had chosen her to give the vows. Just to let her know when.

Olivia was truly shocked at the response. She had always been given the impression that Donnelly hated Casey for taking Alex's spot. This was another one of those times when people shocked her. Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey and pulled her tight against her before drifting off to sleep.

By noon Casey and Olivia was saying their goodbyes to Monica and Charles and heading home. They were pulling into Casey's parking spot when she turned to Olivia and told her she had a surprise waiting for her upstairs.

Olivia raised her left eyebrow at Casey "How and what did you arrange?"

"My secret and you will see in a few minutes."

Olivia really wanted to interrogate Casey but decided against it. She saw the look of pure happiness in her eyes and wanted her to have it and enjoy it. Although the cop in her couldn't stop her from questioning what it was and how she did it one more time as she stepped off the elevator.

They reached the door and Casey instructed Olivia to close her eyes. Casey slid her key in and pushed the door open. She guided Olivia into the apartment and turned on the lights. She leaned forward and whispered in to Olivia's ear "Open your eyes."

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around. All her belongings from her apartment was already moved in and unpacked. The only exception she found was three boxes she saw in the corner. Her breath catching in her throat as she turned to face Casey. "How did you do this?"

"Stabler."

"Stabler? How did Stabler know and do this?"

"You're not the only one who goes to him for advice. I had asked him about you moving in with me. He assured me that you would be more than happy to. So I asked him and the guys to help me over the weekend."

"They packed my apartment and moved me in a day and a half?"

"Actually since Friday morning when you showed up to work?"

"Everyone was at work."

"Not Kathy and the kids. There was no school. Elliot was able to get his wife and kids to start packing and getting everything prepared that was to go. I texted him Friday evening when we got here so him and the guys could start moving."

Olivia pulled Casey to her "Pretty confident there wasn't you? Good thing Elliot knows me and my house."

"It did make things easier. I wanted us to come back to our place not mine."

"I need to speak to my landlord tomorrow."

"Taken care of by Cragen. A cleaning crew goes will clean it tomorrow and you can drop your key off anytime."

Olivia lifted Casey off the ground and she wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist. Olivia turned and kicked the door closed as she began to take Casey to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Casey whispered in Olivia's ear before flicking her tongue across her earlobe eliciting a moan from Olivia.

"I plan on making love to my fiancé in our house." Olivia growled through clench teeth trying her best to focus on her path.

Casey became so aroused by Olivia's tone and answer that she moaned at the mere thought of what was about to happen.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Olivia walked into the bull pen and started laughing at the scene before her. Fin, Munch, Stabler, and Captain Cragen was all standing in a line in the position of parade rest. Each of them trying to hide the grin on their faces.

"Something tells me there's a rat in the squad room." Olivia said as she glared at Stabler. She was trying her best to be mad but truthfully she wasn't.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Stabler said with his trademark grin.

"Sure you don't." Olivia said walking up to all four of the men. "I guess you are waiting for an answer to the question that was supposed to be between me and El?"

"Yes." All four men said at once.

Olivia laughed "She said yes."

All four men started whooping and hollering. They began pulling glasses and what appeared to be a bottle of champagne from their desk drawers.

"Whoa guys a little early to be drinking."

"Good thing it's apple cider then." Munch said popping the cork on the bottle "The real celebration will be tonight."

"Tonight?"

"We are taking you out Liv." Fin said as he handed her a glass.

Captain Cragen cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him "To Olivia and Casey."

"Here here." Everyone said raising their glasses and taking a drink.

"So Liv" Munch said "When are you going to ruin your life. Apparently you have learned nothing from me."

"Shut your mouth man." Fin ordered as he smacked his partner on the back.

"Munch say what you want. I love Casey."

"Any details?" Stabler prodded knowing his partner was holding something back.

"Casey asked Judge Donnelly if she would perform the vows. She said she would be honored. There's a small chapel on Johnson Street. Casey is going to call them today and see if they will let us use it on Saturday."

"wow. That's soon" Everyone but Cragen breathed out.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it's a shotgun wedding" Elliot said through laughter which everyone else was quick to join.

"Yeah liv when's the baby due?" Munch asked about to fall over from laughter

"That's right guys I knocked her up and now have to do the right thing and marry her. Hello have we worked together so much you have forgotten I'm a girl. Not just one of the guys." Olivia said tying not to laugh

"Aww damn you a girl" Fin responded with a mock look of shock on his face.

"All right smart ass. I'm a girl. To answer your question all joking aside. I love her and I am beyond ready to spend the rest of my life with her. But now I have a question for everyone." Olivia said looking around at everyone. "I would like Stabler to be my best man and the rest of the squad to be my "groomsmen" please."

Everyone stepped forward and hugged Olivia giving them a "it would be my honor." response.

"I see you have told everyone." A voice behind them said.

"Actually counselor" Munch said turning around and stepping forward to hug Casey "We have a rat in the squad."

Each detective stepped forward and hugged her giving their congratulations. Cragen waited till everyone was done before stepping forward. He placed his hands on Casey shoulders looking at her.

"I know Captain and I will never hurt her." Casey said answering his unspoken lecture.

Captain Cragen nodded at her and turned to walk back toward his office "All right people we have work to do." He hollered over his shoulder before closing his door.

Everyone shook their heads but headed to their desks to get started.

Casey leaned down and whispered into Olivia's ear "We have the chapel for ten on Saturday."

Olivia stood quickly taking Casey in her arms and spinning her around "I love you."

"I know now put me down. "

Olivia did as she was asked and nodded at Elliot's unspoken question

"I'm going to head to my office." Casey announced "See you tonight baby."

"Oh Casey." Fin called after her making her stop and turn to face him "we are planning to take Liv out tonight to celebrate." Then as if it was a second thought "That is if you don't mind."

Casey laughed "Olivia is a grown woman. I may be marrying her but I don't dictate what she does. If she wants to go with you guys that's her choice."

Olivia was laughing so hard tears was forming in her eyes from the look that crossed Fin's face.

"I'm going to celebrate with them baby. I won't be out to late."

"Great. I love you and be careful." Casey said as she walked out the door.

Olivia had gone out with the guys on Monday night. They all started laughing after the second round when she said she had to get home. She left them sitting in the booth giving cat calls and imitating that she was whipped. She just laughed and waved at them as she walked out the door.

She was informed by everyone the next morning that they were throwing her a *bachelor* party on Thursday night. Elliot had it arranged where Kathy and Fin's current girlfriend was taking Casey out for a bachelorette party. Olivia could just laugh at the thought as she reminded them that Casey wouldn't be interested in the same strip club their significant others would be interested in. They assured her everything was under control and not to worry.

Everything was going good. Almost too good Olivia had thought to herself. They had received some cases but none that had any solid leads. That was until Thursday afternoon when they were getting geared up for the party. They were all headed out to the elevator when Captain Cragen came running after them. Just as the elevator was about to close Cragen stopped it.

They all looked at each other and then Cragen. They all knew what it meant. Something major had just happened and no one was going anywhere. Cragen confirmed it with his next line.

"Everyone stays. Sorry to ruin the party."

"It's ok Capt" Olivia told him the first to step out of the elevator "What do we have."

"Eight year that was kidnapped a week ago. Alyssa Holmes. She escaped her capture and is currently waiting for you at Mercy." Captain said nodding in the direction of Stabler and Benson. "You two" Pointing at Fin and Munch "Get down to Grand Central Station. That's where she ran to for help."

All four detectives again stepped on the elevator but this time there was no celebration in the air.

"Sorry about this, Liv." Fin said facing her.

"Don't sweat it as long as I make to the chapel on Saturday."

"Come hell or high water we will have you there." Munch said with the others agreeing


	34. Chapter 34

"You going to call Casey?" Elliot asked once they were heading for Mercy

"Why." Olivia said looking out the window.

"In case we need a warrant? Just to let her know what's up."

"No El, She is going to have tonight. I will let her know everything she needs to know in the morning."

"I think it would be best to let her know."

"Come on El you know as well as I do that if I call her she will cancel tonight and be waiting at her desk for a call or at the station. She needs this night out. Admit it Kathy needs this night out."

"You have a point. Just make sure you call her first thing in the morning."

"I will."

They arrived at Mercy and was quickly ushered to where the little girl was being examined. Olivia opened the door quietly and introduced herself while Elliot stood outside the door. He was silently praying that the bastard that took the little girl had left her untouched. About ten minutes later Olivia exited the room and he could see by the look in her eyes that his prayers were unanswered.

"The detectives that was on the missing person case will be here in a few to hand everything over." Elliot said trying to control his anger.

"Why did they have it to begin with? Why not us?"

"They thought it was a custody interference case. Parents are in the middle of a nasty divorce. She was so sure the soon to be ex took their daughter because he was losing the custody battle. Plus the fact that they were unable to locate him till about two days ago didn't bode well either."

"Where was he?"

"He had to fly away on emergency business. Came back two days ago. As soon as he tried to enter his house he was arrested."

"How are we still sure it wasn't him?"

"JFK cameras. Techs put disappearance between nine at night and six in the morning when the mom went to wake Alyssa back up. Dad caught the flight at six that evening."

"So they wasted a whole week chasing a dead end when we could have had the case and possible catch the bastard sooner."

"That would be because the father had made several threats about taking her." A voice from behind them said.

Elliot and Olivia turned around and saw a man who appeared to be in mid thirty's with a file folder in his hand.

"I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson." Stabler said making the introductions.

"I'm detective Ballard. Sorry about you having to wait."

"No problem." Olivia said reaching for the file "Is this everything?"

"Yes ma'am. If you have any questions feel free to contact me. I will answer everything the best I can. Like I said we were only looking at this as a familiar kidnapping. Not stranger abduction."

Elliot extended his hand "Don't worry about it man. Hopefully she can answer the questions we need answered to catch the son of a bitch."

"Good luck man." Detective Ballard said as he turned and walked away.

Elliot turned and faced Olivia "You ready to talk to the victim."

"I never am but lets get this done."

Olivia walked in the room first and asked Alyssa if it would be ok for Elliot to come in. she nodded that it was and Olivia opened the door to allow Elliot to enter.

"Hey Alyssa I'm detective Elliot Stabler but you can call me Elliot."

"Hi I'm Alyssa."

"Its nice to meet you. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for us."

"I'll try."

"I need to know what the man who took you looked like?"

"He was tall like you. But not small like you."

"So he had more weight than I did."

"Yes. And his hair wasn't short like your's. It was kinda like hers." Alyssa said pointing at Olivia.

"Ok what color hair did he have?"

"I don't know it was dark."

"That's fine. What about his eyes?"

"They were Brown like mine."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?"

Tears sprang to Alyssa's eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking. "Noooo."

Olivia stepped forward and began to talk softly to Alyssa "Its ok sweetie. You don't have to tells us about what he did to you just yet. We have a special room at our precinct that we call the safe room. Do you want to know what that is?"

Alyssa nodded

"It's a room made just for kids like you. We have a special doctor that's from the FBI that will talk to you there. It has toys, coloring books, crayons everything a kid loves to play with ok. Nothing you say in that room can ever hurt you. Will you come down and talk to our doctor and tell him everything in the safe room."

"If I do he will come back and kill me."

This broke Olivia and Elliot's heart. Elliot had to step out of the room and Olivia had to pull at years of training on the job to continue. "No sweetie that man will never hurt you again. I will promise you that."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now I need to talk to your mom outside for a few minutes but I will send Elliot in here to sit with you ok."

Alyssa just nodded and Olivia motioned for the mother to follow her. Once outside Olivia cut her eyes at Elliot and then back at the door. Elliot knew without asking what she needed. He quickly re entered the room so Olivia could talk to the mother.

"Mrs. Holmes we need you to bring her to the precinct around nine. Dr. Huang is an FBI psychiatrist that specializes in dealing with children of abuse. He is very good at getting children to talk to him."

"Will it traumatize her more?"

"There is always that chance. But without her telling us there is no way for us to catch him. Some of the things she will say will be extremely hard for you to hear. We do have a separate room for parents while the children are in there. It is easier for the kids to talk if the parents are out of sight."

"I understand but I lost her once. I can't loose her again."

"You won't there's no place safer than a precinct. The doctor said she will stay over night but be released first thing in the morning. We will have an officer posted outside her door. SO there will be nothing to worry about."

Alyssa's mother wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and cried. "Thank you."

"It's my job ma'am. Why don't you go in there and spend time with her."

Kayla Holmes released Olivia and walked back into Alyssa's room. Olivia could tell that she was acting on auto pilot she had seen it so many times. It tore at her heart when she saw this.

"You ready? Fin called while I in there" Stabler said exiting the room and pulling Olivia from her thoughts "They have a lead. Someone saw her jump from the SUV and run. They got a plate number."

"Let's go. I want this bastard."

Elliot nodded. Nothing tore at him or his partner more than when it involved kids.


	35. Chapter 35

Elliot and Olivia pulled into the precinct and headed to the bull pen.

"What do we have?" Elliot asked slinging his jacket over the back of his chair and rolling up his sleeves.

"The SUV was reported stolen two days ago by a William Dorner. He came out to the parking garage where he parks his car and it was gone."

"Please tell me this place has security cameras" Olivia asked

"Luckily it does. Morales is already there pulling the footage." Fin answered

"I also ran the M.O through VICAP and found five similar crimes. All young girls between the age of seven and eleven kidnapped from the house. Held captive anywhere's from one week to two weeks."

"Any common leads or suspects?" Cragen asked as he exited his office

"Just one. A birthday party planning place. One of those you call and schedule a clown or something of that effect for a kid's party."

"Please tell me the same person worked all the parties?"

"NO captain" Munch said almost hanging his head "Everyone had a different person. When a background check was done everyone came up clean or had an alibi."

"I'll call the other stations and have their files brought over immediately. Call Novak first thing in the morning for a warrant of the business files. I'm sure there was someone working off the books."

"If they did how are we going to get them to admit it?" Stabler asked

"I don't know but the IRS always seems to work." Cragen responded as he grabbed the phone to call other precincts to request the files.

Within two hours they had all the files from the previous cases. Fin put on a fresh pot of coffee as everyone sat down to comb over the files with fresh eyes. Each praying they would find something that someone missed. By three in the morning everyone was frustrated and starting to get short with everyone.

"Let's take a break" Elliot said rolling his shoulders as he tried to ease the tension from his shoulders.

"I'm going to catch thirty in the crib" Olivia said standing.

Everyone nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. They waited till the door was closed before anyone spoke.

"What a way to prepare for a wedding." Munch said "Suppose to be the last romp in the hay but instead your stuck reading files on how someone molested little kids."

Fin just looked at his partner and shook his head "Has she called Casey yet?"

"No" Elliot said standing to get more coffee "She was very insistent not to let Casey know."

"Which is beyond me why?" They heard a voice from the door "Where is she?"

Everyone looked at each other and then at Casey, Kathy, and Monique. "In the crib catching thirty."

Casey quickly walked in that direction while Fin and Stabler each greeted their girlfriend and wife respectively.

"We thought you guys might be hungry" Kathy said holding a bag of McDonalds up. "Not the food I would recommend but for a city that never sleeps you sure can't find a decent meal after one."

Everyone laughed at that and lunged for the bag.

Casey quietly snuck into the crib and walked up to her sleeping fiancé. "Hey baby" Casey whispered as she leaned down and kissed Olivia on the forehead.

Olivia shot up off the cot and looked at her watch "Damn it I told him to let me nap for thirty."

"I know I'm not sure how long you've been out for."

"Casey what are you doing here?"

"My squad is working a major case. Where else would I be."

"Celebrating?"

"Casey laughed. "While you work your ass off. Not a chance. We have food down stairs." Casey stood and extended her hand to help Olivia off the cot. "Do you want me to call Donnelly and reschedule for Saturday?"

"Not on your life." Olivia growled "I will be there at ten waiting at the front of the aisle for you."

"We need to catch this bastard before he strikes again. We can postpone the wedding till later."

"Casey it may be a short wedding and not the way you planned but I will be there and we will be married."

"I know. Now come on and eat." Casey said grabbing Olivia by the hand and leading her down the stairs.

Everyone had just finished eating when Morales came running into the bull pen. "I got a clear picture of the man who stole the SUV."

"Great let me see that." Elliot said standing and meeting Morales halfway. He took the picture and looked at it long and hard before turning to Munch.

"Munch run this through..." He started to say but was cut short.

"Already on it El. Place the picture on the scanner for me. It will take a few minutes but if he's in the system we will have him."

Everyone sat back and waited the best they could while the facial recognition system of current and released inmate's software started running. After what seemed like an eternity four possible matches came up. Two was still in prison and had been for the last five years knocking them off the list. The other two belonged to an Andre smith and a Christopher Howard. Andre Smith was immediately knocked off the list considering he was a black man and was killed in a gun fight with police about six months prior. Which only left Christopher Howard.

"Fin pull everything you can on Howard. Liv let's get to sing sing and talk to the warden and his last cell mate. Maybe they can give us something to go on."

"Elliot it's five in the morning." Olivia said "The warden probably won't be there yet."

"Fine let's start with the cell mate and wait on the warden. Oh Casey Munch has some info on a birthday party planning place we need a warrant for. It's the only link to all the victims."

"I'll call Petrosky and let you know when I have it." Casey said as she watched them almost run out of the precinct.

Casey turned to the remaining detectives "Call me if anything changes or you need anything else."

Everyone agreed as Casey headed out to find Petrosky hoping she could get the warrant.

It was almost three hours later when Stabler and Benson left Sing Sing. The only thing they discovered was that Howard was a model "Prisoner". Never giving anyone any troubles and always doing as he was asked.

Olivia waited till they were almost to Manhattan before she asked the question that had been bugging her. "El if he was in the system then why doesn't the DNA hit a match when we run it?"

"Maybe he had a partner?"

"I don't know. He was only in for armed robbery and auto theft."

"He could be the getaway driver."

"What if he stole the car just to have it stolen from him?"

"That's a leap, Liv."

"I know I'm calling Casey and see if we have the warrant." Olivia said reaching for her phone. Fifteen minutes later she hung the phone up and looked at Elliot. "Casey has the warrant and she will meet us at Good time Parties to serve it. Fin and Munch is also meeting us there with Howard's picture. Maybe the owner will recognize him."

"Lets hope" Elliot said as he threw the siren on top of the car and gunned it toward their next destination.

Everyone arrived at Good time Parties within minutes of each other. Elliot cornered the owner, Mark Stodgehill, of Good time demanding information from him. Mark swore up and down he didn't know who that was and he had never seen him before. Elliot was ready to bury his fist in the guy's face when Casey stepped forward and told him it wasn't worth it. She would call a buddy of hers at the IRS and have him conduct an audit. That seemed to catch the man's attention.

"Look he's a friend of one of my workers. I let him restock shelves and get the balloons ready for parties. All off the books because he is a felon."

"Who's the friend?"

"Jonathan Jimenez goes by J.J"

"Where can we find J.J?"

"He was suppose to be here at Eight but hasn't shown or called."

"Give us a contact number and address now." Elliot growled through clenched teeth.

"The tall older detective walked out with all files a few minutes ago."

Olivia spun on her heels and ran out the door. "Munch wait you have a file we need."

Munch stopped and sat the box on the hood of the car "Who do you need?"

"A Jonathan Jimenez."

Munch dug through the files and handed the needed folder to Olivia.

"Thanks" She hollered as she ran back in. "Casey get us a Warrant for 427 S.W Central Station apartment 15B."

"Go" Casey shouted back at her "You will have it by the time you get there."

All four detectives squalled tires as they turned the corner of 427 S.W Central Station. Casey had called a few minutes before and said the warrant was enroute. A uniformed officer was bringing it but to go ahead and enter. Everyone jumped from the car with weapons drawn. They ran up the stairs and found 15B at the end of the hall way. When Elliot was sure everyone was in position he knocked on the door. "NYPD open up."

A few seconds went by when they heard the chain rattle and the door open slowly. Elliot was the first to rush in placing the man against the wall and securing him in cuffs while the rest cleared the house. They found Howard hiding in a closet but no sign of Jimenez. The man Elliot had was an old prison friend of Howard's.

"Where is Jimenez?" Elliot hollered at Howard.

Howard just sneered at Elliot and spoke slowly "I want my lawyer."

"Fine" Elliot said snatching the man up and escorting him outside "Christopher Howard you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Alyssa Holmes. You are also being charged with five other counts of kidnapping, rape and murder of all other victims. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

Howard was shaking "Yeah but I aint killed nobody."

Elliot placed him in the patrol car and instructed the officer to take him to the precinct. They would be there shortly to interview him once his attorney arrived.

Munch and Fin led the other guy out and into another waiting patrol car. Fin was reading him his rights as they placed him in the car.

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct about thirty minutes after leaving Jimenez apartment.

"Hey El, why don't you get started on the reports. I'm going to meet up with Huang."

"Sure Liv" Elliot states as he walked into the squad room.

Olivia turned and headed toward the kids room. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already close to four and her wedding was a little eighteen hours away and they were nowhere close to catching the sick bastard. Olivia was pulled out of her thought when she heard a voice behind her.

"Olivia, Olivia"

She turned and saw Charles and Monica Novak stepping off the elevator.

Olivia rushed to where they were at with a worried look crossing her face "What is it? Where's Casey?"

"Honey I'm guessing she's at the office." Monica said placing a hand on her shoulder as if to try to calm her "We are here to see if you need us to do anything for you before the wedding and to deliver your outfit."

"What?"

"To see if you need us to help with anything for the wedding and deliver your outfit. We have the flowers ordered for Casey. They will be there around eight thirty. We will start decorating the chapel and reception area around that time. Is there anything you need us to do?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Novak you do understand that we just hit a big case and I may only have time for the wedding. That may be even pushing it."

"But sweetheart it's your wedding."

"I know and I feel bad but I have to catch this bastard."

"It's ok honey. Casey is just as intense on catching him as you appear to be. Is there anything we can do to help you for the wedding?"

"Actually there is if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Can you pick up our wedding rings? They are already paid for." Olivia dug in her jacket and pulled out the card to the jeweler "Here is the address. I will call him real quick and make sure he knows you will be picking them up."

"Sure. Anything else?"

"That's it I think?"

"Call us if you need anything else." Monica reached over and hugged Olivia.

"I will" Olivia said shaking Charles hand.

"Hey Liv come on Howard has agreed to tell us where Jimenez hangs out" Elliot said flying around the corner.

"He requested a lawyer" Olivia said following him "How the hell did you get him to talk to you?"

"His lawyer is here. They struck a deal with Casey that as long as we don't charge him with the crimes itself he will talk."

"So he's going to walk?"

"On the rape and Murder yes but not on auto theft. He is also a three striker. So this is it for him."

"Guess something is better than nothing."

"Plus he has an alibi that Munch and Fin are checking now. If it holds up he wasn't there when she was kidnapped and none of his semen or any form of DNA was ever found on any of the victims."

They walked into the interview room and found Howard talking with Trevor Langen, His defense attorney.

"Tell us where Jimenez hangs out." Olivia said walking in and sitting across from him.

Howard glanced over at Langen who nodded for him to tell.

"Look man I didn't know what he was doing I swear."

"You know that is for you to live with the rest of your life. Just tell us where he is." Elliot said trying to keep his temper in control.

"His girl's house. She lives out in queens. I don't know her address but I can give you her name."

"Give us the name?"

"Christina Petty. He also will hang at the strip club. The Cougars."

"If this pans out it's a sealed deal. If not. You know what happens."

"I know. I know. I ain't no damn baby raper. I be damned if you going to label me one."

Elliot and Olivia left the interrogation and started searching the data bases for Petty. There was only one that lived in Queens. She lived at 750 Southwest 27th street.

Olivia called Casey and requested the warrant. Casey told her to stand by she would have to find a judge to sign off on it. It was almost an hour later when Casey came into the squad room with the paper in hand.

"Here this is what you need." She said handing the paper to Elliot before turning to Olivia "Go get the bastard."

Olivia smiled at the unspoken sentence. "We will I promise."


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to traffic it was close to seven when they arrived at Christina Petty's house. After a through search there was no sign of Jimenez. Olivia had questioned Petty only to discover that he had left earlier that afternoon. He had taken Petty's car saying he would be back in twenty minutes. Petty was also able to confirm that he loved to hang out at The Cougars. On the ride back to the precinct Elliot and Olivia had an APB put out on Petty's car and agreed it would be best to stake the strip club. They both agreed though that they need at least an hour nap before going to the club.**

**Olivia and Elliot walked into the bull pen and was greeted by Captain Cragen.**

"**Olivia go home. Get some rest you are getting married tomorrow. Elliot you need to go to you are the best man."**

"**Thanks Capt." Olivia said "But we got a lead we are going to follow up on. We're just here to take a nap."**

"**Go home. You don't want to be falling asleep in the middle of your vows."**

**Olivia laughed "No sir. But we need to catch this lead. After I will get some sleep I promise."**

**Cragen shook his head and walked back in his office. He knew them both enough to know that they were going to follow the lead, no matter what he said. Hell at one time he caught them taking turns on napping in the car because he ordered them gone and they wanted to follow a lead.**

**It was almost one in the morning and they had been sitting outside the strip club for close to three hours. No one coming even close to looking like Jimenez had appeared. It was starting to look like they were sitting in the car for nothing.**

"**You are still planning to attend your wedding tomorrow?"**

"**What?"**

"**You are planning to go to your wedding right?"**

"**Yes smart ass. You will be there to."**

"**I just wanted to make sure you wasn't going to postpone it."**

"**Why?"**

"**Liv, Casey makes you happy. Happier then we have ever seen you. I don't want this case to postpone it."**

**Olivia smiled. "I'm not going to let it."**

"**Good"**

**They sat there in silence for another hour before deciding to head back to the squad. They were about to pull out of their spot when they saw Petty's car pull up. Elliot threw the car in park and jumped out followed by Olivia. They both had guns drawn as they cautiously approached the car. They were almost to the rear when Jonathan Jimenez exited the driver side.**

"**NYPD PUT YOUR HANDS UP YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." Olivia shouted as she leveled her weapon at the suspect.**

**Jonathan Jimenez turned around slowly and placed his hands in the air. Fin and Munch ran from behind and cuffed him quickly. Elliot and Olivia slowly advanced with their weapons still trained on Jimenez.**

"**He's clear" Fin announced.**

**Olivia, Elliot, and Munch all holstered their weapon. Olivia walked forward till she was face to face with Jimenez "Jonathan Jimenez you are under arrest for the rape of Alyssa Holmes. You have the right tot remain Silent anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"**

"**Screw you bitch" Jimenez sneered**

"**He understands them" Olivia said as she turned to walk back to the car "Take him to the precinct."**

"**Will you two go home?" Cragen said as they entered the squad room**

"**We got him Capt" Olivia said with a smile on her face. "Me and El are going to interview him see if he will flip."**

"**Olivia you are getting married in six hours how about going and getting some sleep."**

"**Let us see if we can turn him."**

"**No." Cragen ordered before turning to Fin and Munch "Go flip him. She is getting some rest"**

"**Yes sir" They both said as the stood and hurried out of the room.**

"**You two get some sleep. NOW."**

**They looked at each other and then the Captain. He had never yelled at them to get sleep before. "Yes sir" They both said before turning and walking toward the crib.**

"**I meant at your house."**

**Olivia turned and smiled at the Captain "I can't go home it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."**

"**By the time I got home and went to sleep I would only get about a two hour nap sir." Elliot chimed in.**

**Cragen shook his head "If I catch either of you working any more tonight I will find a rip and put it in your files do you understand me."**

"**Yes, sir" They said in unison before shutting the door behind them.**

"**Hey sleepy head." Fin whispered "Its time to get up. You need to start getting ready."**

**Olivia groaned and pushed at Fin "Give me another hour."**

"**I would love to but it's already eight thirty and the wedding is at ten."**

**Olivia sat up and forced her eyes to focus o her watch. "Aww shit. Why did you let me sleep so long. I need to question…"**

**Fin cut her off "Already done. Apparently he loves to brag about his *conquest*as he put it when you act like you love children too."**

"**He flipped?"**

"**About an hour ago. Cragen is taking him to the tombs as we speak so the rest of us can get ready for your wedding. He will meet us at the chapel. Oh and as of seven we are all of and not to be seen until Jimenez has arraignment on Monday morning."**

**Olivia sat up and swung her legs over the cot. "I need coffee."**

**Fin pulled his hand from behind his back and pushed a star bucks cup toward her "Your favorite ordered just the way you like it."**

"**Have you guys thought of everything?"**

"**We have tried. We want this to be the happiest day of your life. We are determined for nothing to interrupt it."**

"**Thanks Fin."**

"**No problem. Casey dropped off a small bag. Said you would need it to get ready. It's sitting on your desk. Elliot has ran to the dry cleaners down stairs to pick up all our outfits. Wanted them to be nice and pressed."**

"**In that case I'm going to jump in the shower and start getting ready tell Elliot to run my suit in to the locker room."**

"**Will do." Fin said as he walked out the crib.**


	37. Chapter 37

"Olivia where are you?" Elliot called out as he entered the locker room.

"I'm in the shower. Just leave my dress blues hanging on my locker." Olivia shouted "Tell everyone I will be out in a few so they can shower."

"Sure thing" Elliot called back as he hung the suit bag where she asked "No need to hurry we have already showered. We're going to be in the crib dressing."

"OK"

Olivia finished her shower and stepped put to inspect her dress blues. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Elliot made sure all her ribbons were exactly the way they were suppose to be. All the creases was sharp and prominent as they should be. She dressed with precision as she always did when she wore this uniform. She checked herself in the mirror one last time to make sure everything was set correctly before walking out to the squad room.

All three detectives was standing in line in their dress blues with their hats carried under their arms. They all smiled and whistled when she stepped into the squad.

"You look great Olivia." Munch said stepping forward and handing her a white rose to wear on her lapel. "Monica stopped these by a few minutes ago for us."

Olivia took the rose and placed it on her jacket with the help of Elliot.

"You ready?" He asked when he was done pinning the flower on her.

"Since I asked her."

Elliot smiled at her. "Then let's head to the chapel. It's nine fifteen."

When they walked out of the precinct there was a limo waiting for them. Olivia looked around with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's our present to you and Casey. The limo dropped her off and then came for us." Fin explained.

Tears was starting to form in Olivia's eyes. "Thank you."

The door opened and Captain Cragen stepped out also in his dress blues. "You look beautiful Olivia." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Olivia hugged him back "Thanks Don."

Olivia took a deep breath before exiting the limo and walking in the chapel. Elliot heard her intake of air and glanced at her. He could see how nervous she was becoming. He reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Relax."

Olivia smiled at him. "I'm trying."

Olivia walked into the chapel and looked around. It was beautiful. There were white and red roses lining each pew going down the isle. She laughed when she saw the unity candles. There was two black candles with a blue one in the middle, symbolizing the thin blue line for police officers. Judge Donnelly was standing at the end of the aisle waiting to begin. She turned when she felt a hand on her back.

"You like it?" Charles asked

"I love it sir."

"Good now go and take your spot. We will be starting here soon."

Olivia walked down the aisle and shook Donnelly's hand.

"Thank you so much for doing this Liz."

Liz smiled at her "It is my pleasure and honor. You ready to start a new chapter in your life?"

"I am."

"Good" Liz responded as she nodded at Cragen they were ready to begin.

Cragen pushed play on the stereo and the song _I cross my Heart_ by George Straight began to play. Olivia took a deep breath as she watched Elliot escort Abigail Novak, Casey's sister in law and Maid of Honor down the aisle. He was followed by Munch who was escorting Kathy and then Fin who was escorting his girlfriend, Monique. Madison, Casey's niece was the flower girl who was followed by Stabler's son Dickie, the ring bearer.

Cragen opened the door and looked out to see if Casey and her father was ready. Olivia held her breath in anticipation. She exhaled slowly when Cragen again pushed play and the wedding march began to play.

Elliot leaned forward and whispered into Olivia's ear "Breath."

Olivia gave a slight nod of acknowledgement as her eyes became fixed on Casey. She was absolutely beautiful. She wore a cream colored dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back and in a bun with a white rose in it. Her bouquet was a mixture of red and white roses. There was glow that surrounded her.

Charles and Casey stopped a few steps from Olivia.

"Who gives this woman?" Donnelly asked as she began the ceremony.

"Her mother and I do." Charles answered in a voice full of emotion.

Olivia watched as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before stepping to the side so Olivia could take his spot.

Olivia stepped forward slowly and took Casey by the hand. "You look stunning."

She whispered as they walked to their spots.

They turned and faced Judge Donnelly.

"And who gives this woman?" Donnelly asked looking at Olivia

"We do" Stabler, Munch, Fin, and Cragen all said at the same time. This brought a slight laughter from the audience.

"Very well." Donnelly stated with a slight hint of laughter in her voice. She knew the love and bond all the officers had. It did not shock her one bit when they all responded to the question.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gather here to day to join Casey Novak and Olivia Benson in Holy Matrimony. If there is anybody who objects speak now or forever hold your piece."

Donnelly waited a minute before continuing

"Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."Donnelly looked at Olivia

"Olivia Benson do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat "I do."

Donnelly turned toward Casey "And do you Casey Novak take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Casey whispered

"may you pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness, and to support, comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. May you promise to share hopes, thoughts, and dreams as you build your lives together. May your lives be ever intertwined, your love keeping you together. May you build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for others and each other. May your home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love."

"Olivia and Casey , please face each other and hold hands. Olivia, as you look at Casey, repeat these words after me: I Olivia, take you Casey, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live. "

Olivia took a deep before repeating " I Olivia, take you Casey, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live. "

Donnelly turned to Casey

"Casey, as you look at Olivia, repeat these words after me: I Casey, take you Olivia, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live. "

Casey voice shook with emotion as she repeated "I Casey, take you Olivia, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forth, to love, honor, and cherish, to comfort and respect, in sorrow or in joy, in hardship or in plenty, so long as we both shall live. "

Donnelly smiled at the Casey and Olivia "The rings please."

Dickie stepped forward and handed Liz the rings.

Donnelly held the rings up for all to see "The ring is a symbol of unity into which your two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle; in which, wherever you go, you will return to one another." She handed the first ring to Olivia. "Olivia take this ring and repeat after me as you slide it on Casey's finger: I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

Olivia's hands was shaking as she slide the ring on Casey's finger and repeated " I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

Donnelly then handed a ring to Casey "Casey take this ring and repeat after me as you slide it on Olivia's finger: I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

Casey took the ring and slowly slid it on Olivia's ring finger while repeating "I offer this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion. Let it always be a reminder of my vows to you."

"Casey and Olivia, the two separate candles symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. I ask that each of you take one of the lit candles and that together you light the centre candle."

Casey and Olivia stepped forward and took a candle. They waited for Donnelly to continue never taking their eyes off each other.

"The individual candles represent your lives before today. Lighting the centre candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining of your two families and circles of friends into one."

Olivia and Casey gently held each candle over the middle candle until it was lit.

Donnelly waited for Casey and Olivia to return to their previous spot before finishing the ceremony "Casey and Olivia, may your home be a haven of peace and your relationship be one of truth and understanding. May you enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and content of mind as you, day by day, live and fulfill the terms of this covenant you have made with one another.

And now, for as much as you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are wife and wife. Olivia, you may kiss your bride!"

Olivia pulled Casey to her. "I love you" She whispered before slowly and gently kissing Casey. It wasn't until they heard all the hollering and clapping that they broke the kiss.

Olivia and Casey turned to face everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please present Mrs. And Mrs. Olivia Benson."

Everyone stood as they walked down the aisle and out of the chapel as a married couple.

* * *

**A/N: This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. I hope you liked the wedding. The reception is still to come. as always reviews are welcomed.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was hard to write. As always reviews are welcomed. **

**

* * *

**

Casey looked over and smiled at Olivia "Now that would not be very nice."

"Who cares about nice?" Olivia growled "I want you."

"And have me you shall. But right now we must go in that room for our reception."

"Let's make it a quick reception."

Casey laughed as she interlaced her fingers with Olivia's "Come on" She said as she opened the door and began to walk in the room.

Liz Donnelly noticed the door open and Olivia and Casey walking in. She stepped to the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please." She waited until everyone had quieted down and looked at her.

"My I introduce the first time in public. Mrs. and Mrs. Olivia Benson."

Everyone turned and faced the door and started clapping as they continued to walk in.

Olivia and Casey walked to their table and took a seat. Elliot stood and tapped on his glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please."

Everyone turned to look at Elliot "As the best man I must do a speech."

Olivia groaned and shook her head. God only knew what was going to come out of Elliot's mouth.

"Olivia we have been partners for six years now. During those six years I have watched you grow and blossom in both your professional and personal life. If what you had before Casey was a personal life."

Everyone who knew Olivia just started laughing. Olivia smiled at Elliot waiting for him to continue.

"Then you took the plunge and asked Casey out. There became a change about you. One for the better. You no longer worked yourself into exhaustion unless it was required much like the last few days. You had a little smile on your face and a twinkle in your eye. One that, Casey, we would like to continue to see there."

Casey nodded at Elliot in agreement.

"Olivia I know I speak for the guys when I say may every day from here on out be everything you dream of and may all your dreams come true." Elliot raised his glass "To Olivia and Casey."

"To Olivia and Casey" Everyone repeated raising their glass as Elliot had.

Elliot took his seat. The DJ that was hired took this as his cue to tap on the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen. If I could have the fathers and the brides come to the dance floor for the father daughter dance."

Charles stood and walked to Casey and extended his hand to her. Casey smiled and wiped the tears that was forming in her eyes before taking her fathers hand.

Captain Cragen, who was the father Olivia never knew, repeated Charles action as _"I Loved Her First"_ by Heartland began to play.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and in each other's face_

_So Much in love and alone in this place_

_Like there's no one else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she stills mean the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, and life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Watching the four people dance on the dance floor was starting to bring tears to everyone's eyes

_I love her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father ran deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But its still hard to give her away _

_But I Loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew?_

_The one I read all those fairy tales too_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was Only a matter of time_

_I love her first_

_I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you some day_

_But its still hard to give her away _

_But I Loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_Yeah, I loved her first_

As the last few lines of the song was playing Charles handed Casey's hand to Olivia while Cragen handed Olivia's hand to Casey. Charles and Cragen switched sides and kissed each girl on the cheek.

"Take care of her Olivia. She is still my baby." Charles choked out trying to hold the tears back.

"I will sir." Olivia whispered back as she watched both men retreat from the dance floor.

"Now it is time for the brides to have their first dance as a married couple." The DJ said as the familiar tune of _Amazed _by Lone star started to play. The song they had declared to be theirs. Olivia wrapped her arms Casey and pulled her close to her.

"I love you" She whispered before claiming Casey's lips in a slow sensual promising kiss. Everyone faded away as they began to softly sing their song to each other.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone_

_Or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

_And it feels like the first time_

_Every time_

_I want to spend the whole night_

_In your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

Everyone had tears in their eyes from watching Olivia and Casey. There was no denying the love they felt for each other just then. They also felt as if they had just intruded on a very private moment between the two women.

"May I have everyone's attention, Please." Charles called out as he stood from his chair. He waited until everyone was looking at him before continuing. "I guess its time for me to make my speech. Casey I still remember the day we brought you home. You was so small and innocent."

Casey smiled at her father.

"Now you have blossomed into a beautiful young lady. I remember the day you told me you were gay. You had tears in your eyes because you were so afraid of disappointing me. I told you it didn't matter as long as you found someone who you love and who loves you back. Casey you have in Olivia." Charles fixed his eyes on Olivia "Olivia I remember the first time I met you a year ago. How you held a gun on me trying to protect her. How hard you looked at me but your facial expression softened when you looked at her. They still do. I knew that day you were the one for Casey."

Olivia nodded at Charles.

"Casey and Olivia you two balance each other out. on professional and personal levels. I wish you both all the happiness and love for the years to come. To Casey and Olivia" Charles said as her raised his glass in the air.

"To Casey and Olivia" Everyone repeated.

About an hour later they were finally ready to cut the cake. Olivia was thrilled because that meant she was closer to have Casey to herself. She placed her hand over Casey's and helped her slide the knife through the cake. They faced each other so they could feed the first bite of cake to each other.

Olivia started to slowly feed the cake to Casey but thought against it. Instead as she neared Casey's mouth she smeared it all over her mouth.

"Olivia" Casey squealed as she jerked back.

Olivia just smiled and leaned forward with a napkin "Sorry I couldn't help it." Instead of using the napkin to clean Casey's mouth she leaned forward and licked the icing off Casey's mouth.

Casey moaned at the sensations Olivia was eliciting and claimed Olivia's mouth for a passionate kiss. Tasting both the sweetness of the cake and each other.

Casey felt herself turning red as she heard the wolf whistles from the guys. She buried her head into Olivia's neck as Olivia held her close. Casey could feel her laughing.

"Stop laughing." Casey mumbled against Olivia's neck

"Can't help it you're so cute when you blush." Olivia whispered kissing her forehead.

After everyone had cake and a few more dances Olivia and Casey thanked everyone for coming and that they were going to leave. Everyone stood and lined the outside of the reception hall ready to throw bird seed. Casey's brother, Mark, stopped them before they made it to the door.

"Mom and Dad said you weren't going away for your honeymoon."

Olivia smiled at Mark "Not right now but we will have one later."

"I understand. I reserved a room for you two at the Marques Hilton. Everything is fully paid for till Monday."

"Thank you, Mark" Olivia said extending her hand to shake his.

Mark gladly accepted Olivia's hand and shook it. "No problem. It's our wedding present to both of you. Please take care of my sister."

"I will."

"Now get out there and enjoy your honeymoon."

Olivia and Casey walked out the reception hall and darted down the walk way trying to dodge as much bird seed as possible. Olivia opened the door for Casey to allow Casey to slide in first. She quickly followed her. Once the door was secured Olivia felt the limo lurch into traffic. She turned and looked at Casey.

"I love you."

"I love you to Olivia."

"I don't know about you but I vote we skip the reception and go straight for the honeymoon" Olivia whispered into her wife's ear.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters. I am using the episode Ghost to bring Alex into the picture. Please don't hate me or the story knowing that. It will not be your normal Alex comes back into Casey and Olivia's lives type of story. I do know that Ghost happened early but it was the best way I could think of bringing Alex into the picture. As always enjoy and reviews are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

Olivia stood in the door way and looked lovingly at her wife of two years. She was still sleeping. Her hand was resting protectively on her bulging stomach. So much had changed since she met and married Casey. She no longer worked herself into total exhaustion. Casey had transferred to homicide about six months after they were married. Now most nights she was home by six. Hell most nights both women were home by six.

After their first anniversary Casey announced she wanted to have children. Olivia was scared at first because of her past but Casey had assured her she would be wonderful. After a few tries at an in vitro clinic they became pregnant. As soon as she had learned Casey was pregnant Olivia began looking for a bigger place. She was able to find a three story brown stone that was in their price range and bought it. They were using the third level as an office area for both of them. The middle floor was the bedrooms. The first floor was the living areas. Olivia made sure it had come with a small yard in the back so the baby would have a place to play safely.

Everyone had come together and helped them move. Between Casey's parents and all the guys she worked with she was sure the baby had everything he needed. Just last week she came home to find all the guys at her house rearranging the babies room again for Casey.

She laughed at the memory. She wasn't sure who was more thrilled about the pregnancy her and Casey or the guys. Not to leave out Charles and Monica. They managed to come down for every doctor visit and had promised to stay when the baby was born. They said it was for the extra help but Olivia knew they wanted to spend time with their daughter and grandson. She couldn't blame them. She wanted to spend every moment she could with them.

Olivia walked slowly to the bed and sat the cup of coffee she had been holding for Casey on the night stand. She leaned down carefully and kissed Casey's stomach. Casey ran her hair through Olivia's hair.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself" Olivia whispered as she sat on the bed "I brought you some coffee."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. You need to start getting ready in five minutes otherwise you will be late."

"You're not staying and taking me to work" Casey asked with a pouting face.

"I can't we caught a case. El is down stairs now." Olivia said leaning forward and taking Casey's bottom lip in her mouth and sucking on it.

Casey moaned and pulled Olivia closer. In no time at all they were fully engulfed in an extremely passionate kiss. Olivia pulled back hating she had to break the contact.

"Baby we can't start something we can't finish."

Casey looked at her and batted her eyelashes at Olivia "We can be quick."

Olivia groaned and stood from the bed "Woman you will be the death of me."

"You keep saying that but you're still alive after two years."

Olivia smiled and kissed her wife one more time "I have to go. I will call you at lunch. If you need anything call."

"I will" Casey answered as she started to stand "be careful and we love you."

"I love you guys too. See you tonight." Olivia said walking out the bedroom to join her partner downstairs.

Elliot stood when he saw her walking down the stairs "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"What do we have" Olivia asked once they were in the car and heading toward the scene.

"An investment banker of sorts. She was found nude and in the storage closet where she worked."

"Where at?"

"A place called Brevet Investments." Stabler answered as the stopped the car "Here we are."

Olivia and Elliot exited the car and rode the elevator to the scene of the crime. Olivia walked to the assistant ME. "What do we have?"

"27 year old female, name is Elana Brevet she was raped, beaten, and then her throat was slit. Rigor has come and gone so I say she died sometime on Friday."

"Thank you." Olivia said turning to Fin who was walking with a woman.

"Hey Liv this is Patty Kerner. She was Elana's secretary."

"Ma'am when was the last time you saw her?" Olivia asked

"Friday evening. I left around eight and she was still here finishing the books. I asked her if she wanted me to stay she told me I could go."

"What type of accounts did she handle?"

"One really a private hedge fund worth a little over 700 million."

"How was it doing?"

"Turned a 20 percent return last year."

Elliot whistled "That's a little over 140 million." Reaching up and picking up a photograph "Is this her husband?"

"That's Jason. Oh my god. No one has told him."

"We will handle the notification do you know where he's at?" Elliot asked

Patty grabbed the date book and checked "He was suppose to fly back in last night"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. If her truly flew in last night then he was out as a suspect.

"Here's their address" Patty said handing them a piece of paper. "He's going to be devasted."

Olivia thanked Patty and her and Elliot left to tell the husband. This was the part of the job they hated. Having to tell someone their wife was raped and murdered. When they arrived at the house they found several newspapers piled up at the front door. They drew their weapon's when they noticed the door was slightly opened. They walked in and announced their arrival. Elliot nodded toward the living room where a man was sitting with his back toward them. They walked around to find Jason Brevet had been tortured and killed the same as his wife.

"I'll call CSU" Elliot informed her reaching for his phone.

CSU had gone over the house with a fine tooth comb. They had discovered using a new device that the Brevet's had stored a large amount of money in their safe upstairs. There was no hair, fibers, or fingerprints to lead them into any direction. When they reached the squad room Munch had ran their financials. They were living past their means and Brevet investments was just a pyramid scheme. A front for laundry drug money.

Cragen had sent Benson, Stabler and Fin to meet with a Detective Miguel Sandoval. Detective Sandoval explained to them the black market. It is used to traffic Columbia drug money out of the states without attracting attention. They gave detective Sandoval a list of names from accounts and he recognized one.

About an hour later they were in a store questioning Elvira Castilla. After some agreements Castilla gave them the name of Montoya. A man who had a wife and son. He was claiming his cousin wanted to invest money but couldn't because he was an illegal immigrant. They thanked her for her time and left to go to the Montoya house hold.

Olivia grabbed her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Benson, Homicide." Casey said as she answered the phone.

"Hey you."

"Not going to be able to make lunch?"

"No I'm sorry baby." Olivia told her feeling bad.

"What about dinner?"

"Not sure of that either. It seems we ran into a drug money laundry scheme."

"That's not a SVU case."

"One victim was raped and murder. We are now with Narcotics on our way to question another suspect."

"Be careful honey and I love you."

"I love you too."

"If you can't make it home call me."

Olivia closed her eyes tight. There was nothing she hated more than not making it home sometimes. "I will."


	40. Chapter 40

All three detectives arrived at the Montoya household to find them all dead. They were still warm so they weren't too far behind the suspect. But still there was nothing worse than being a step or to behind a perp.

Sandoval walked into the sons room to find that he was still alive. He scooped him in his arms and Benson and Sandoval rushed to get him to the hospital. Once there they found out that the bullet had just grazed his scalp and he would make a full recover. The doctor agreed to let them see him but just for a short period.

After trying to question the boy they discovered his name was Antonio. When asked who killed his parents he answered "El Fantasma" Sandoval turned to Olivia.

"He's still out of it he says a ghost killed them."

Olivia nodded at him and motioned for him to follow her. "Elliot needs us at the Ballistics lab." They said good bye to Antonio and left for the lab.

Once at the lab they found out that both the slugs from Mr. Montoya and Mrs. Montoya matched. It made sense. They were shot by the same gun meaning that there was only one shooter. What they weren't prepared for was the match to a cold case.

"What Case?" Benson asked

O'Halloran punched a few keys on the keyboard. Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she saw the case.

"Murder of Alexander Cabot" Stabler almost choked out.

"Who is that?" Sandoval asked feeling the tension in the room

"Our old ADA" Benson almost whispered "_at one time the love of my life" _She said to herself.

Stabler and Benson dropped Sandoval off at his vehicle before taking Benson home. Elliot could tell the case was bothering her. He waited till they were alone before saying anything.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good" Benson replied staring out the window.

"Liv if its too hard we understand."

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. "I can handle the case. It's Casey I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Even though she tries to hide it I know she feels threatened by Alex."

"You told her she was still alive?" Elliot said with shock in his voice.

"What! God no." Olivia answered "If she feels this way thinking she's dead. Imagine if she knew she was alive El. Besides we were both sworn to secrecy for her safety. Even after all these years I'm not going to be the cause of her death a second time."

"Liv, you weren't the cause the first time."

"Wasn't I? If I had not let my guard down she would still be with us."

"And if I had shot faster the bastards in the SUV would be dead. Our lives are filled with what ifs Olivia. You can't let them eat you up."

"I know." Olivia said as she opened the door to get out.

"You going to tell Casey?"

"Tell her what. Hey honey I'm home and the woman you feel threatened by that you thought was dead is really alive."

"I would suggest something a little different but still tell her."

"I'll think about it. I'll see you in the morning." Olivia said as she shut the door and headed up the stairs to her house.

"_Tell her"_ Olivia was saying to herself _"How the hell do I tell her"_ She asked herself again as she locked the door and reentered the code on the alarm to reactivate it

"Honey is that you?" Casey called from upstairs.

"Yeah babe." She said as she took the stairs two at a time.

"How are the two most important people in my life?" Olivia asked as she reached the bedroom door and saw Casey sitting up in bed reading a book.

"Tired."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?" Olivia asked as she began to undress.

"One because you weren't here and two because he apparently thinks he's a football player tonight.

Olivia laughed as she walked over to Casey and laid a hand on Casey's stomach. It still amazed her every time she felt him kick. Casey knew it did to. She could see it on Olivia's face.

"Hey little guy." Olivia whispered against Casey's stomach "You need to stop so your mom can get some sleep." Olivia leaned down and kissed Casey. "We need to talk, Case."

Casey patted the bed next to her "Rough case? Involving a child?" Casey asked. Since she had gotten pregnant the cases with children seemed to hit her even harder.

"Yeah a little boy was shot but he survived. His parent didn't."

Casey pulled Olivia to her "It will be ok."

"There's more I need to tell you."

Casey sat there and waited for Olivia to continue.

"The bullets matched a cold case."

"Which one?"

"The murder of Alex."

Casey did a sharp intake of air "Alex" she almost whispered.

Olivia looked up into Casey's eyes. She saw the worry in her eyes. "Casey Benson look at me. I love you and only you. She is my past."

Casey just nodded.

"Casey say something" Olivia almost pleaded

"I know you love me and the baby."

"I feel a but coming"

"She was your first love."

"Was. You are my love now. My one true love. "

Casey smiled "I know baby. It's stupid to feel threatened by a ghost. But I am sometimes."

_If only you knew the truth_ Olivia said to herself. "Come here let's see if we can get him settled so we can sleep." Olivia said pulling Casey close to her and gently laying her hand across her stomach and rubbing it. In seconds Timothy James had settled down so they could fall asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

The next morning Olivia walked into the precinct and Stabler could tell she hadn't told Casey everything. He narrowed his eyes at her and she shook her head at the question. After years of being partners they were able to communicate without words. She turned her attention to Cragen who was starting to go over everything they had so far.

They had been able to link all the murders together thanks to one bullet. Munch had gone over almost two hundred all employees and everyone had checked out so far. Cragen sent them to DEA in hopes of finding even more of a connection.

Once there they went over all the names they had so far into the case. HIDTA agent wasn't able to link any of them together. It wasn't until Sandoval made the statement that the killer really was a ghost that they were able to make the connections.

The name El Fantasma triggered an alert for the agent. He was a guy that was associated with multiple assassinations for the Columbia drug lords. They called him the ghost because he apparently walked through walls to get his targets. No one was ever left alive to testify. His name was Liam Conners.

Benson and Sandoval went to question to see if he had seen the ghost. After some coaching and promising that they would protect him he gave an accurate description of Liam. They left him to meet with Elliot who had a lead on Conners. Apparently an old IRA buddy by the name of Doyle Shanahan had rented a car for Liam.

They arrived at the warehouse downtown where Doyle worked and pulled him to the side for questioning. He swore he didn't know a Liam Conners. That was until they said they would arrest him for conspiracy to commit murder. After that he was more than willing to give his buddy up. He was hiding at an old fuel depot on the canal on Gowanus.

The SRT team busted the door down and everyone quickly entered the abandoned building identifying themselves as police. Liam took off running out a window. Sandoval and Stabler chased him on foot while Olivia jumped in the car and gunned it in hopes to cut him off. Olivia saw him heading for the Carroll Street Bridge. She quickly made it to the end and jumped out of the car her weapon trained on him. Stabler and Sandoval was closing in on the other side. After a few minutes of debate Liam raised his hand and announced he was unarmed. Stabler quickly closed the gap and cuffed Conners.

Once back at the precinct they had Liam in a line up hoping that Antonio could identify him. After a few minutes and reassurance that he couldn't see him he point out that number three. Liam, was the ghost. The man who had killed his parents.

Stabler started questioning Conners. The man was so calm. Stabler could tell he had no remorse for what he had done. He had tried everything he could to bait him but instead he had turned it around on Stabler. Finally Stabler told him say what you want we have a witness and walked out of the room.

"That's one smug bastard" Olivia said when Stabler joined her on the other side of the mirror.

"He's right though one no one saw him shoot Alex."

"I know but we have Antonio."

"Let's head home." Stabler said walking out of the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Casey.

Olivia rushed to her "Case what's wrong."

"Nothing. Branch assigned me this case. Said it needed to be handled by someone who knew how to handle children.

"Oh" Olivia said glancing at Elliot.

"We are calling it a day. Let's go home." Olivia said wrapping her arms around her and leading her to the door.

Sandoval looked at the two women and then around to the rest of the detectives.

"They're married" Fin said taking a defensive tone and stance toward Sandoval.

Sandoval held his hands up "Relax I was just taken off guard. Is it ok that she's the attorney on this case. I don't want that bastard to walk."

"She's the best." Elliot said grabbing his coat "Just watch. Besides Branch would have never put her on this case if he thought differently."

The next day was court for Liam. At least his indictment part. Benson and Sandoval had gone to pick up Antonio when an attempt was made on his life. Because of that Casey was unable to make it to indictment on time. No matter what she said to the judge he was going to release him till trial.

Judge Preston looked at Liam Conners "You are free to go."

Stabler and Benson looked at each other. They had him and now he was going to walk. Stabler stood to leave when Casey ordered him to arrest Liam.

"On what?" His attorney, Roger Kessler asked

"The murder of Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot." Casey replied coldly.

Stabler looked at Benson before cuffing Conners again. "_You didn't tell her"_ He said with his eyes. She shook her head no.

Stabler went through the motions of arresting Liam for murder. There was no way to tell Casey she was still alive. If only Olivia had taken his advice and told her. He waited until they were on their way back to the squad before saying anything.

"I thought you were going to tell her?"

"I started to but I couldn't you didn't see the look in her eyes when I mentioned her name."

"Look hell Olivia we both just lied on a warrant affidavit. You should have told her."

"You could have spoke up when she told you to arrest him."

"And do what put Alex in danger again. HELL NO. If you had just talked to her last night we wouldn't be in this predicament right now."

"I know El. I know."

The arrived back at the squad room and everyone was congratulating them on catching the guy who killed Alex. They said their thanks and started to sit down when Cragen yelled for them to enter his office. He slammed the door behind them when they both were in.

"What the hell are you two thinking. Better yet how the hell are you going to get away with it?"

"Captain…" Stabler started to say but was cut off by Cragen

"Forget not mentioning she was still alive."

"Capt we couldn't" Benson said standing "Staying dead is her only protection."

"You perjured yourself."

"we didn't know Casey was going to for our hand like that."

"I never told her Captain. I take responsibility."

"Just this one time both of you had to follow the rules."

"What are you going to do?" Benson asked when Cragen was done with his ranting.

"I have no clue but I will think of something." Cragen looked directly at Olivia "I suggest you come clean tonight."

Olivia nodded and headed toward the door. She knew this was going to be a long night.

"Liv wait up. I'm in this too I'll go with you." Elliot shouted running after her.

"Thanks but I have to do this on my own."

"Not this time." Elliot said as he pushed the elevator button for the ground floor.

Olivia knocked on Casey's door before entering.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes honey." Casey said without looking up.

"Actually we are here in an official capacity." Elliot stated

Casey looked up and looked from Elliot and Olivia "Shut the door" She said as she sat in her chair. She knew by the looks on their faces this wasn't going to be good.

"What is it guys."

Olivia looked at Elliot and then Casey. "Umm…Alex isn't dead."

"What?" Casey said through clenched teeth.

"The DEA stashed her in the witness protection program."

"So both of you hung me out to dry in court."

"Casey…" Olivia started to say but was cut off

"I trusted you." Casey almost whispered. "And you lied to me."

"Only about that Case. We had to. Her best bet was to stay dead."

"ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU LIED TO ME." Casey shouted at Olivia.

"I had to. We both had to."

"Him I could understand" Casey said pointing at Elliot "But you are my wife and you lied to me about Alex. All these years." Tears was starting to form in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered

Elliot cleared his throat to get the women's attention.

"What?" Casey asked glaring at Elliot

"Are we going to need lawyers."

"I hope not." Casey answered as the door opened.

Everyone looked at the door as Agent Hammond and Alex walked into the room.

"Alex" Benson said standing . Could this day get any worse she thought to herself as she looked from Casey to Alex.

"You didn't have to come back" Elliot said trying to ease some of the tension in the room.

"Sure I did" Alex said smiling "Who else is going to get you tow out of trouble?"

"I hate to break up the reunion but we have to get to court." Casey said grabbing her things glaring at Olivia before walking out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

Casey walked into the court room praying she could keep the two detectives out of trouble.

"Have the people secured an indictment?" The judge asked

"We have your honor. We are indicting the defendant for attempted murder."

"Your honor this is ludicrous. What happened to the murder one indictment?"

"We withdrew that charge" Casey answered

"You can't keep throwing charges at my client to keep him in jail?"

"Who is your complaint Casey?"

"Former ADA Alexandra Cabot." Casey said as Agent Hammond walked into the court room with Alex following.

"Your honor I want both detective Benson and Stabler arrested for perjury."

"They had no choice. They were unable to say she was alive for her safety and he was incarcerated for the same amount of time so there was no loss of liberty."

"I agree the charges stand and detectives Benson and Stabler will not be charged. I order the defendant shall remain on remand. Court will resume at nine am."

With that said all attorneys's gathered their belongings and headed to the door. Casey stopped by Agent Hammond "I need to see her in my office for preparation."

Hammond nodded in agreement and led Alex from the court room.

Casey exited the court room to discover that Antonio was now second guessing on testifying. He was scared to face "the ghost"

"I will be in my office shortly." Casey told Sandoval "I will talk to him."

Sandoval nodded and headed back to Casey's office. Casey was starting to follow him when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Olivia standing there

"Can we talk?"

"At this moment I have nothing to say to you."

"Casey please?"

"Nothing." Casey turned to leave but Olivia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"Casey I'm sorry I lied to you all these years. I had to."

"Sure. Was I just a way to pass the time till she could come back?"

Olivia blinked she was shocked to hear that come out of Casey's mouth. "How could you think that?"

"You know I use to think I was crazy to worry about my insecurities about Alex but now I see I wasn't. I guess deep down I always knew."

"Casey I love you and only you. For the love of everything we are married."

"What is that another cover till you could get back to her?"

"HELL NO." Olivia shouted at her

"I don't have time for this I have to go prep her for court." Casey said walking around Olivia "We can finish this at home."

"We can't" Olivia told her

"And why not?"

Olivia swallowed hard "I'm to take the night shift with Alex at the safe house"

"Oh I bet" Casey said as she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Casey walked into her office trying to get her emotions in check. Being six months pregnant wasn't helping any either. She knew that Olivia loved her but was that love enough. She could only pray that it was.

She walked into the room and sat next to Alex. She knew it was wrong but a piece of her really wished she was dead right now. After talking to Antonio for about twenty minutes they were able to convince him everything would be ok. She opened the door and allowed the DEA agents to led Antonio away. She shut the door and turned back to Alex

"We should keep going over my testimony" Alex told her

"I think we're ready" Casey told her as calm as possible

"Are you? Alex asked

Casey glared at her.

"Casey I'm sorry that was wrong."

"It's ok I can only imagine what you're feeling right now."

"Nervous and scared. The same thing you are feeling."

Casey looked at her "Excuse me."

Alex stood and walked over to Casey's desk and picked up the picture frame and looked at it.

"This was your wedding day?"

Casey snatched the picture from Alex's hands "Yes it was." Casey said placing the picture back on her desk.

"I'm not a threat Casey. Olivia loves you."

"Yeah she loves you more."

Alex laughed "Maybe at one time. Not now."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Simple the way she looks at you. Casey I'm not going to lie to you. I do love her. I think I fell for her when I first met her. I wanted my career. It was more important. It was after I was in WPP that I realized how stupid I was."

"So I guess you two can make up for lost time tonight at the safe house."

Alex walked up to Casey and rose her face till she was looking her eye to eye "I think you need to stop and think. At any time has Olivia ever given you a reason to doubt her love for you?"

"No but with you it's different."

"No it's not. I would give anything to be in your shoes. Have a loving wife with a child on the way. You have that Casey. Think about that. Take to night and remember why you love Olivia and why she loves you."

"I know why. I was there to fill the void till you returned."

"No not even close." Alex said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I have posted a poll on my profile. I would like to know from my readers how you would like the story to go after the trial. As always reviews are welcomed**


	43. Chapter 43

Alex and Elliot sat playing backgammon waiting for Olivia to arrive.

"Stabler can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He said as rolled a six winning the game.

"How much problems am I causing for Casey and Olivia being here?"

The question caught Elliot off guard "You know?"

"Casey sure doesn't hide her contempt for me."

"They will work through it, Alex. They always do."

"I'm not sure you didn't hear Casey before I left."

"For some reason you have always been a slight threat to Casey. Why?" Elliot took a deep breath before continuing "Because at one time Olivia was head over heels for you. She took your death hard. Then in came Casey. For a long time she felt guilty about liking Casey. It wasn't until she was attacked that Olivia finally stepped up to the plate."

"I love her"

"Who?"

"Olivia, I have since I first met her but I thought my career was more important. I'm not here to take Olivia away from Casey."

"That's a good thing because you don't have a snowballs chance in hell now."

Alex laughed "Is that so?"

"Trust me. Olivia is so in love with Casey. There is no one else."

"How do we convince Casey?"

"I'm not sure and raging hormones aren't helping any either."

"I know. " Alex said as there was a knock on the door.

Elliot quickly grabbed his gun and walked toward the door.

"El its me" Olivia called.

Elliot re holstered his weapon and opened the door "Everything ok"

Olivia just looked at him. "It will work out" He told her before grabbing his coat.

"You ladies get some sleep I will be back to escort you both to court in the morning."

"We will" Olivia told him as she closed the door behind him. Olivia looked around the room and saw the game out. "You want to keep playing?"

Alex stood and walked to the window "No. You know I missed the city."

Olivia laughed "What the smell of diesel and rotting garbage."

Alex laughed "I use to sing the Mr. Softee song when I got really lonely."

"You making any friends?"

"There's one guy but no one special. It's hard when they call you by another name."

"It's hard being someone you're not."

"So true." Alex turned and faced Olivia. There were tears in her eyes "I didn't mean to cause problems with you and Casey."

Olivia walked to Alex and took her in her arms "It's ok."

"NO its not. I tried to talk to her but…"

"She's not listening to reason right now, Alex"

"She's good for you."

"What?"

"I noticed how relaxed you are now. I can tell that you no longer work yourself to death."

Olivia smiled "She is. I love her."

"I can tell. I'm not going to lie. I am jealous. If only I hadn't put my career before my life that may have been us."

"The one thing I have learned in this job is you can't sit around wondering what ifs? I did love you at one time but not now Alex."

"I know."

Olivia continued as if she hadn't heard her "I thank god every day that you were taken away. If you hadn't I would never have met Casey. I'm sorry I couldn't save you that night but everything happens for a reason."

"You two were meant for each other. I understand she was your ADA when I left."

"She was."

"Tell me about you two?"

"She was working a case where the victim's brother attacked her. Elliot convinced me to tell her how I felt. He said he didn't want to watch me pine after another ADA. So I took is advice. Some of the best advice I think he has ever given me."

"How did you propose?"

"It was our one year anniversary. I rented a cabin for the weekend. The next morning I was making dinner. Had a dozen red roses and the ring on the table. I sent her to the table. She stopped and picked up the box when she opened it I was down on one knee. As you can tell" Olivia said as she held up her left hand to show her wedding ring "She said yes."

"How long have you two been married?"

"In two months it will be three years."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I'm scared." Alex said wrapping her arms around herself

This took Olivia by surprise she had never seen Alex vulnerable "Why?"

"As the prosecutor I always had a game plan. Now I'm going in blind."

Olivia went to her bag and pulled a folder out of it "You never saw this." She said as she handed the folder to Alex.

Alex took it and looked it over. She made sure to put what she needed to memory. When she was finished she handed it back to Olivia.

"Thank you, Liv."

"Anytime. No let's get some sleep you have court in the morning."

You take the bed Liv. I will sleep on the couch."

Olivia shook her head no "You take the bed you have to testify. I will be up for a few."

Alex nodded and started to walk into the bedroom "I hope you can work things out."

"This isn't our first fight and I'm sure it won't be the last. We always work things out."

Olivia waited until she knew Alex was secure in the bedroom before reaching for her phone. She pressed the speed dial for Casey praying she would answer.

"You get her out of your system?" Casey asked when she answered the phone.

"I will never get you out of my system woman."

"What?" Casey said unable to keep the shock from her voice "I was talking about Alex?"

"There's nothing to get out of my system Casey. When are you going to realize that?"

"Where is she?"

"In the bedroom asleep."

"Where are you?"

"On the couch where I am sleeping."

"Why not with her?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are the only woman I want to be touching. Maybe because I love you. Just maybe because there is no one and nothing on this earth worth me losing my family."

"Really?"

"Yes Casey Really. I love you and only you. Tell me what I have to do to convince you? I will do it."

"I wish I knew, Liv."

"Casey look at your left hand. What do you see?"

"My wedding set."

"What do you see on the walls of our house?"

"Pictures of us."

"What do you see in a huge 11x13 photograph on our bedroom wall?"

"Our wedding picture."

"Casey that was the happiest day of my life you want to know my second?"

"Yes" Casey whispered as she tried to choke back the tears

"Four months ago when you told me I was going to be a mother."

"But you're spending the night with her."

"Doing my job Casey. That is all. I want to be home with you so bad right now." Olivia said as tears was starting to form in her eyes. "This is my chance to as for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what?"

"I was unable to save her years ago. You know how I feel about that. I failed her as an officer, a friend and as someone who did love her at that time. Let me say that again DID love her. This is my chance to ask for forgiveness."

"I hope you get it I have to go."

"Casey please try and understand"

"Goodbye Olivia."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Sorry about the delay on updating the story. The next chapter will reveal the results of the poll. as always please enjoy and reviews are welcomed.**

Olivia stared at the phone for a while before laying down. For the first time in years she cried herself to sleep.

Elliot showed up at seven with breakfast. They dressed and left for court early. Alex said she wanted to get there so she could go over her testimony one more time. They agreed and took her to Casey's office.

Alex knocked on Casey's door before entering.

Casey looked up when she saw her enter "Is there something you need?"

"Yes I would really like to slap the shit out of you right now?"

"Excuse me?" Casey said standing

"Talk to Olivia and really listen to her. That woman is so in love with you its sickening."

Casey was taken back by what Alex said "If.." She started to say but Alex held her hand up to stop her.

"Last night she was doing her job. That was it. I heard her crying in the living room after she hung up with you. I have seen Olivia through a lot but I don't think I have ever seen or heard her cry. Don't mess up a great thing because of what you think she feels for me. You and I both know the only thing she feels for me is guilt. Guilt she didn't save me. She needs you just as much as you need her. Think about that." Alex said as she turned and walked out of Casey's office.

Casey sat down and started crying. "My god what have I done."

Alex walked up to Olivia "She needs you get in there."

Olivia looked at Alex and bolted for Casey's office.

"Casey what is it? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Olivia said as she barreled through the door stopping at Casey's side. She dropped on her knees "Tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded as she turned Casey to face her. "Casey what do you need? What is it?"

"You."

Olivia was taken back "Me? You have me. Damn it I'm going to kill her." Olivia said jumping to her feet to take off after Alex when she realized Casey was crying.

"Stay" Casey whispered reaching out and grabbing Olivia pulling her to her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Casey and held her as close as she could. "What happened. What did she say to you?"

Casey looked up and cupped Olivia's face. She could see and feel the anger that Olivia was omitting "That I am one hell of a fool to think that you wanted her. That you love me not her."

"I don't want her."

"I know and I'm sorry. I guess… I have always been scared that …"

Olivia relaxed "Casey Benson I love you." Olivia spoke softly as she placed a finger on Casey's lips to silence her. "Only you. I have every intention of showing you and proving that to you until the day I die."

"I only ask one thing."

"Name it it's yours."

"Come back to me and only me."

Olivia smiled this had became Casey's way of saying of she wasn't mad when she had to stay away for work. Maybe things would work out "You have that. You always have and always will."

Casey smiled as she rested her head on her chest. Olivia could feel her tears soaking her shirt

"Casey are you ok?" .

"Yeah just listening to your heart."

Olivia smiled "It's yours."

Casey took a deep breath and sighed when she said this. "I know"

Olivia pulled back and gently raised Casey's face so they were looking eye to. Olivia took a deep breath "Casey Benson you have made me the happiest woman on earth I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Casey met Olivia's lips with a kiss so full of love and passion it brought tears to Olivia's eyes. "Me either."

Elliot cleared his throat trying to get both women's attention. They turned and looked at him "Umm trust me no one is happier than me that you two worked things out but we need to get to court."

"Don't bet on it Stabler" Casey said as she gathered her notes for court.

The trial started at nine. Casey put Alex on the stand first. Alex waited until she was half way through the defense questioning before using the ammunition she had learned from Olivia. After about the fifth statement Liam stood and shouted you she should have stayed dead. The judge called for a short recess. Alex walked off the stand out to meet Antonio.

"Was he in there?" Antonio asked almost shaking

Alex dropped to her knees "Yes"

"Were you scared?"

"Yes but my friends protected me the same as they are going to protect you."

Antonio looked around and nodded "I want to testify."

Sandoval took his hand and led him into the court room. He walked up and took his seat in the witness box. He took a deep breath before looking at "The ghost". He was able to maintain his composure until asked if he saw the ghost in the court room. That was when he started crying. In a shaky voiced he answered yes and pointed at Liam. Liam just sneered at him.

When Antonio was finished the judge dismissed court for the day. Instructing everyone to return at nine. Casey walked into her office to find Stabler, Alex, Olivia, and Agent Hammond sitting in there talking.

Olivia stood and walked to Casey "How is it going?"

"The judge has called a recess until tomorrow morning."

Stabler looked at Alex "Guess you are stuck with us as a protective detail for another night."

Olivia looked at Casey and then to Elliot and Alex.

Casey knew what she was thinking. The last thing she wanted to do was stay another night with Alex. They had just started talking and working through their problems. Casey placed her hand on Olivia's chest

"I only ask one thing."

Olivia looked at Casey before answering "Name it it's yours."

"Come back to me and only me."

"Always."

"Then I suggest you get to work Detective and I will see you in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you" Olivia said before kissing Casey. "Only you."

Casey broke the kiss first "I love you too. Now get our witness to safety."

Olivia nodded and motioned for Alex to follow her. She stopped at the door way and turned to face Casey.

"It's yours."

Casey smiled "I know"

And with that Olivia and Elliot escorted Alex back to the safe house for another night.

Elliot made sure everything was secure before leaving.

Alex waited until He was gone before saying anything to Olivia.

"I take it you two are working things out?"

"We are and I thank you for talking to her."

"Liv, it was the least I could do since I'm the reason you two were fighting."

"There's just one thing Alex."

"What?"

"If you ever make her cry again the marshals will never be able to hide you well enough from me. Do you understand?"

Alex looked at Olivia. She had never been scared of Olivia. Not even when she saw her anger, which she always kept under control, seep through to a suspect. At that moment she was truly terrified of her "I do"

"Good." Olivia said as she relaxed "Want to play a game?"

"Protective much?" Alex said as she sat on the couch across from Olivia still unsure of her.

"When it comes to her. Damn straight. She's means everything to me."

"I'm sorry I made her cry. That was never my intention. I was hoping she would listen to reason."

"It wasn't entirely your fault. She does have raging hormones. I came home one day and found her crying at a car commercial." Olivia said laughing as she remembered that day.

"Oh those pregnancy hormones."

Olivia laughed "You have no clue."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"That was a question."

"Smart ass. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah. We still need to talk some more but yes why?"

"The I only ask one thing statement. It almost seemed as if she was unsure still."

"She is but that wasn't the reason for the comment." Olivia smiled as she remember when it started "The weekend I proposed to her I was trying to make up for cancelled dates. I was feeling really bad. She told me cancel as many dates as you need to, be as late as you need to. She only asks for one thing."

"Come back to her and only her."

"Yes"

"I understand. And the It's yours?"

"My heart."

Alex laughed "I don't even want to know where that came from."

"Actually its really sweet."

"Don't tell me the hard nose detective is all sappy now."

"Marriage will do that to you. Want to know where the it's yours started?"

"Only if you want to share?"

"We were laying in bed and she had her head on my chest. She was really quiet so I asked her if she was ok. She told me yes she was just listening to my heart. That's when I told her its yours"

Alex laughed.

"What's so funny, Cabot?"

"Never in a million years did I expect to see you settled down and happy about it."

"Why?"

"Because you were always married to your job. You never let anyone get close."

"She taught me how to balance it. There are still times when its tough to do it but for the most part I have reached a balance in that aspect."

Alex walked over and wrapped her arms around Olivia "I'm happy for you Olivia. I truly am. I wish you and Casey the best."

"Thank you Alex."

"Anytime. You want the bed tonight."

"No I'll take the couch again,"

"If you're sure." Alex said as she walked toward the bedroom. "Oh and go ahead and call her. I know you want to."

"Am I that easy to read now?" Olivia said laughing

"Only when it comes to her." Alex said shutting the door.

Olivia reached in her pocket and hit Casey's number.

"Is it still mine?" Casey said with a hint of laughter in her voice when she answered the phone.

"Always will be."

"We miss you" Casey said all joking aside

"I miss both of you too baby. As long as the jury comes back with a verdict tomorrow I will be home tomorrow night."

"I know. Now try and get some sleep. I could tell you were exhausted today."

"I would love to but I think they got the cheapest couch they could find."

"Go sleep in the bed then."

Olivia laughed "No."

"Why?"

"Because that is where Alex is sleeping and I'm not about to put her on the couch."

"Always the gentleman huh?"

"You should know."

"That I do." Casey took a deep breath before phrasing her next statement "Olivia I trust you with every fiber of my being. Despite what I have displayed the last few days."

"I know Case. I know"

"Let me finish"

"Ok"

"Go climb in the bed and get some sleep."

"Casey Alex is in that bed. I am not going to move her to the couch."

"Can you take the phone to Alex?"

"I will not have you put her on the couch either."

"I'm not going to. I just want to ask her something."

Olivia growled into the phone.

"Stop growling and just do what I ask. If not for me do it for our son."

"You know you pull some low blows at times."

"I know. I have to so you will do what needs to be done."

Olivia walked to the door and knocked gently.

"Come in" Alex called

Olivia stepped in and looked at Alex "Casey would like to talk to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Hand me the phone." Alex ordered extending her hand for it.

Olivia reluctantly handed Alex the phone.

"Casey I promise you nothing is happening." Alex simply stated when she put the phone to her ear.

Casey laughed into the phone "Alex I know that."

"Oh. Umm what do you need?"

"Get Olivia to sleep in the bed."

"I tried."

"But she's determined for you to have the bed. I know." Casey took a deep breath again "I can't believe I am going to say this. Convince her to share the bed with you."

"I'm sorry. What?" Alex said with her eyes going wide.

Olivia looked at Alex "Is everything ok?"

Alex nodded yes

"I don't mean like that. Olivia is determined for you to have the bed. It will be a cold day in hell before she will ever put you on the couch. Or any woman for that fact. But she is exhausted. She needs her rest."

"But what about…" Alex started to say but Casey cut her off

"Despite everything you have seen and heard I trust her with every fiber in my body. I know she would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. What you have seen is my little insecurities and a whole lot of hormones. She needs her rest do what you have to. Just get her to sleep in the bed."

"I will try."

"Thank you. If she says no just tell her its for Timothy. Now let me talk back to her please."

"Sure" Alex said as she handed the phone back to Olivia "She wants to talk back to you."

Olivia took the phone "Hey babe."

"I just wanted to tell you I love you and sleep well."

"I love you to."

"Oh by the way Alex has something to tell you." Casey said as she hung up.

Olivia looked at the phone and then to Alex "You have something to tell me?"

"Umm yes apparently I do." Alex swallowed hard "I'm to get you to sleep in the bed."

Olivia shook her head "I told her not to put you on the couch. No Alex the couch is fine. Go to sleep."

"Actually she knew you would say that and ummm"

"What Alex?"

"She said for us to share the bed. She wants you to get your rest."

Olivia's jaw hit the floor. "NO"

"Its for Timothy. Who is Timothy?"

Olivia groaned "Our son she's carrying."

"She pulled a low card I take it."

"Yes"

"Then I suggest you crawl into the bed and sleep."

"I thank you Alex but NO. I will not do that. I know nothing will happen but to me if I crawl in that bed I have let her down. Something I cannot do and will never do."

"She's a lucky woman."

"No. I am the lucky one. Good night Alex." Olivia said before walking out and going to sleep on the couch.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Elliot showed up at seven as before with breakfast. When they were done eating they headed to Casey's office.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Olivia said walking into Casey's office.

"Hey you how did you sleep?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her "As good as I could on the couch."

Casey looked from Olivia to Alex "I thought I said for you to get her to sleep on the bed."

"I tried Casey. She refused even when I pulled the low card you had me use. Which was pretty low, might I add."

Casey smile at Alex and shrugged her shoulders. Before turning to glare at Olivia.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bed?"

"Because I was not about to make Alex sleep on the couch."

"I told her to share the bed with you."

"Oh I know. She told me."

"Well then why didn't you?"

"Because she said and I quote. I know nothing will happen but to me if I crawl in that bed I have let her down. Something I cannot do and will never do." Alex told her "You are one lucky woman Casey Benson. I hope you know that."

Casey stood and walked to where Olivia was sitting and positioned herself in Olivia's lap "Oh I do Alex." She said her eyes never leaving Olivia's.

"It's yours." Olivia whispered

"I know." Casey whispered back.

Olivia pulled Casey close and placed her hand on Casey's stomach. "I missed holding both of you."

"Trust me I have to."

"Making goals again?"

"All night long. He only settles down after you talk to him and rub my stomach."

"I will be there tonight to do that."

"I hope."

"I will" Olivia said with a twinkle in her eye.

Casey leaned down and whispered into Olivia's ear "Needing something?"

"You" Olivia growled before claiming Casey's lips with hers.

"Ladies will you please get a room?" Elliot said stepping into the office.

Casey laughed "We wouldn't have to make out in the office if you would make sure she could make it home Stabler."

"Who are you kidding after almost three years you two still act like newlyweds."

"Can't help it El." Olivia said flashing her smile at him "I'm in love."

"Yes we all know and very grateful for it trust me. But can you two stop long enough to get to court."

"If you insist." Casey said as she stood and gathered her things for court.

Both sides made their closing arguments before the judge charged the jury. That was at ten now it was going on almost four. Casey was starting to worry that they would need longer to deliberate which meant Olivia would be gone another night. At four thirty her phone rang. Everyone jumped and waited for Casey to finish her phone call. She hung the phone up.

"Jury is in."

Everyone stood and walked to the court room. Everyone stood when the judge entered calling court to order. He looked over at the jury

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"What say you?"

"We find the defendant guilty on all charges."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The judge thanked the jury and dismissed them. He set the sentencing phase for first thing Monday morning and dismissed court.

Everyone was relaxing in Casey's office waiting for Alex and Agent Hammond to arrive. They were making plans to go and celebrate. Especially since they had learned that Alex would not have to reenter the program. She was free to return to her life. Which she had informed them she had planned to do.

"Let's have a few drinks at the siren." Stabler said as everyone nodded. Everyone but Olivia that was.

Olivia stood near Casey's desk. She had Casey pulled close to her with her arms wrapped around Casey rubbing her stomach. She had her head resting on Casey's shoulder.

"You guy have fun. I will be celebrating at home." Olivia stated before gently placing a kiss behind Casey's ear.

Casey laced their fingers together and leaned back into Olivia "Go with them honey. You worked hard on the case too. Besides I need to start on the sentencing arguments. I will see you when you get home."

"The only celebrating I want to do is at home with you in our bed. It has been two long nights since I have held you or made love to you. Two days two long. You are mine tonight." Olivia whispered in Casey's ear.

Casey tried to suppress the groan that was rising in her throat but was unable to. Everyone looked over at them and laughed.

Cragen stepped forward while everyone looked away "Ladies go home. Spend some time together. We will tell Alex you two said hello and wish her luck."

Olivia beamed from ear to ear. "Thanks Capt. I will see you Monday morning." She turned to Casey "You need to grab anything?"

Casey grabbed her briefcase "No this is it. Will you guys lock up when you leave?"

"Yes." Stabler answered "Now get out of here."

Olivia grabbed Casey by the hand and almost dragged her out of the office. "Thanks guys I owe you."

**A/N: The result of the poll was that you wanted Alex to stay. I must say I was shocked. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short. As always reviews are welcomed and stay tuned to see how Alex staying in New York will affect Casey and Olivia's lives.**


	46. Chapter 46

Olivia stretched and tried to cover her eyes from the sunlight coming in through the curtains. After a few minutes she gave up and rolled over and reached for Casey. Only to find an empty bed. She glanced at the clock to find it was eleven thirty. Olivia slowly got out of bed and headed for the shower.

After a quick shower she headed down the stairs in search of Casey. What she found made her stop dead in her tracks. Alex and Casey was in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and talking. _"Oh god this cannot be good" _Olivia thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Olivia walked up behind Casey and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her head.

"How did you sleep?"

Casey turned so she could look at Olivia "Wonderful since you were here."

Olivia smiled at Casey and kissed her on the nose before releasing her and walking to the coffee pot. "Good morning Alex."

"Good morning Olivia" Alex almost whispered. She could feel the tension building in the room.

"How long have you been up?"

"Since nine."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured since you didn't join me within ten minutes and most certainly didn't wake up when Alex rang the door bell you were exhausted. So I decided to let you sleep as late as you wanted and was enjoying some girl time here with Alex."

The coffee cup stilled halfway to Olivia's mouth at what Casey just said. She looked from Casey to Alex and then back to Casey. She raised an eyebrow when their eyes connected.

"_Is there something I need to know?" Olivia silently asked her_

"_Nothing. Everything is fine." Casey silently answered_

"_Then why is she here?"_

"_She came to see you. Since you refused to go to the celebration last night."_

"If I'm interrupting anything I can leave." Alex said interrupting their non verbal discussion.

"No Alex" Casey said as she patted her hand and stood "I would like you to stay. Please have breakfast with us."

Alex looked at Olivia "Is that ok with you?"

Olivia briefly glanced at Casey before turning her attention back to Alex "If that's what Casey wants."

"Is this what you want?"

"Alex can I answer that question in just a minute. I would like to talk to Casey alone for a minute."

"I will do one better." Alex said as she stood "I have imposed enough so I will be on my way. Casey I enjoyed having coffee with you. Thank you."

"Alex sit back down" Casey ordered "We will return in just a minute."

Olivia glanced at Alex as she followed Casey out of the room. Once they were in the den Olivia pinned Casey against the wall roughly taking her mouth with her own.

Casey moaned as Olivia claimed her. She loved it when Olivia became possessive.

Olivia broke contact first and rested her head against Casey's looking her in the eye.

"Are you ok with Alex being here?"

Casey wrapped her arms around her wife, _her wife,_ and ran her fingers through the back of her hair. "Perfectly."

"What about?" Olivia started to ask but Casey cut her off

"A few ridiculous insecurities and a hell of a lot of hormones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would have told her to leave when she knocked on the door. If I wasn't."

"If you're sure?"

"I am. Now come on we left her in there alone." Casey said as she wiggled free from Olivia and started to walk back toward the kitchen.

"There's one thing though Casey." Olivia said causing Casey to stop and look at her.

"Which is?"

Olivia took a deep breath before continuing. "Please understand I loved Alex. Please note the keyword Loved. I no longer do. My heart totally belongs to you. But before I fell for her we were friends. Something I would like us to be again. Only if you are ok with it. I will not have a friendship with her if it is going to cost me you, my son, or our marriage."

"Then I suggest you get in there and declare your undying love for her." Casey tried to say with a straight face.

"Damn it woman did you not hear a word I said?" Olivia said as stalked toward Casey

"Oh I heard" Casey said through laughter "I heard how you can't wait to start your life with her, marry her and have children with her." By the time Casey was finished she was almost doubled over in laughter "She is your soul mate."

Olivia started laughing to "I guess I better." She said as she lifted Casey's face so she could look her in the eye. "Casey I love you."

"I love you too." Casey said as she gently kissed Olivia on the lips before walking back toward the kitchen.

"On a serious note Alex does have something she needs to talk to you about so get in here." Casey called over her shoulder.

Olivia shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She could only silently pray that this did not come back to bite her in the ass later when hormones went raging out of control again.

"Alex" Olivia said as entered the room "Casey says you need to talk to me?"

"I do"

"Let me help Casey with breakfast and then afterwards we will talk about whatever you would like?"

Casey turned as she reached the refrigerator "Nonsense. I will cook breakfast for both of you. You two sit and talk."

"Casey I can help."

"No you will entertain our guest." Casey said walking back toward the table and handing Olivia her coffee cup and offering a refill to Alex. "But before you two get started I need to know if you like onions, ham and mushrooms in your omelets, Alex? Oh and would you prefer white or wheat toast?"

"I see you still eat your omelets the same Liv"

Olivia just nodded

"I do like them the same as Olivia and would prefer wheat if you don't mind."

"No problem. Ladies enjoy your conversation." Casey said as she walked back to the island to start preparing breakfast.


	47. Chapter 47

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" Olivia said deciding to cut straight tot the chase.

"Stop blaming yourself and let go of the guilt."

"What" Olivia almost stuttered out.

"The night I was shot. I'm not stupid I know you blame yourself for not saving me. I also know that you think you failed me." Alex leaned forward and placed her hand on Olivia's thigh "Liv, if you didn't apply pressure to my wound I would have died. You did everything the best you could. It is because of you that I am still alive. I owe you my life and will forever be thankful to you for that."

Olivia tried her best but was unable to control the tears that started to pour out of her eyes. Alex quickly stood and pulled Olivia into her arms. She gently kissed the side of her face and whispered "Let it out". With those words said Olivia broke down and let go of years of hurt, pain and guilt. Alex held Olivia tight while her uncontrollable crying turned into sobs that racked through her whole body. Once she felt Olivia beginning to gain some composure she helped her sit back in the chair.

Olivia took a few deep breaths to fully calm herself before looking up at Alex.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No Liv. Thank you." She said as she pulled Olivia's head to her chest and ran her fingers through her hair. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her tight to her.

Casey stood at the island and watched them with tears in her eyes. She knew that the guilt of failing Alex as Olivia called it had been eating at her since that night. Even though she couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealously for the interaction she was watching at that moment.

Olivia released herself from Alex's grasp and stood making her way over Casey.

"Thank you baby" Olivia said before she buried her head into Casey's neck and gently kissing her while wrapping her arms around her protruding belly.

"You're welcome." Casey said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Now you two go talk about something happy. I cry enough as it is."

Alex and Olivia started laughing at the comment. "As you wish" Olivia said as she quickly swiped a raw mushroom off the counter and popped it in her mouth.

Casey playful swatted at Olivia as she walked away "And leave the mushrooms alone."

"Still love to eat them raw I see." Alex said as she reclaimed her seat.

"Hell Lex you remember when you use to fix them for me."

"God yes you would eat the whole container before I could slice them up for your omelet. That was why I hid a second container in my fridge all the time."

"Umm Excuse me." Casey said getting both of their attentions "I was under the impression there was no coupling."

"There wasn't but there was times after a hard case I would get a little wasted and Alex would come and pick me up at the bar and take me back to her place. The next morning she would fix my omelets."

"You would drink enough to get drunk?" Casey asked

"On a very rare occasion" Alex stated

"That makes me wonder." Olivia said looking at Alex "I always called Elliot to pick me up but you always showed up. Why is that?"

"Because Elliot was trying to fix us up."

"No offense but I'm glad it didn't work."

"None taken." Alex said smiling at Casey "I truly don't think I could make you as happy as Casey has."

"Not a chance, counselor."

"Speaking of counselor…" Alex started to say but looked back at Casey.

Casey nodded her encouragement for her to continue.

"I talked to Branch yesterday and was offered my job back as your ADA."

"Really?"

"Yes apparently you and Elliot keep running everyone off."

"Well are you going to take it?"

"That is the other reason I am here."

"You need my permission to take your old job back."

"No Casey's"

The remark shocked Olivia "Why Casey's?"

"Because me being your ADA would require us to work together. I wanted, no I needed, to know she would be ok with that."

Olivia couldn't mask the look of shock that crossed her face. "You asked my wife for permission to return to your old job?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"There was no way on earth I was going to take the job if it was going to cause problems between you guys."

"Alex we are married. We have our ups and downs. But believe me when I say our marriage is strong enough to survive anything. If you want to come back to SVU come back. That has to be your decision. Not mine or Casey's. And it is most certainly not a decision you can base on whether or not it will harm my marriage."

"I told her the same thing" Casey said as she placed a plate in front of each woman. "She said she would think about it. I told her to go for it. At least then I knew you guys would have an ADA that would back you and can get you and Elliot out of trouble."

"See listen to her." Olivia stood so she could pull Casey's chair out for her.

Alex smiled as she watched them. "I believe I will take it. I just didn't want to cause any more issues."

"In that case counselor welcome back" Olivia said raising her fork as if to toast Alex.


	48. Chapter 48

Casey leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Now was not the time for a headache.

"Everything ok?" Alex asked as she walked into the office

Casey smiled "Between the Braxton Hicks contractions I have been having the last few days and now my headache. Everything is wonderful. How about you Alex?"

Alex laughed as she sat across from Casey. A few months ago she would have never thought her and Casey would be laughing and joking the way they do now. Alex let her mind wander to the day after the verdict of Liam Conners.

She had gotten Olivia's and Casey's address from Elliot and woke early that morning to go and see them. She wanted to assure Casey there was nothing between her and Olivia and talk to her about returning as the ADA for the 1-6.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Casey asked through clenched teeth_

"_I would like to talk to you and Olivia." I told her trying to remain calm._

"_Oh You mean you came for Olivia. Let me go and wake her for you." Casey had responded sarcastically._

_That comment had taken Alex by surprise. Olivia never slept past seven. "If she is still asleep I will come back Casey." I told her as I turned to leave._

"_No need I'll wake her so you two can have your time."_

"_Please let her sleep." Alex said opening the door "I know she doesn't get enough sleep. I would like to have dinner with both of you tonight. I need to address something with you."_

_Casey stopped in her tracks "Why both of us. I thought you would want to talk to Olivia?"_

"_This pertains to both of you. I will never talk to Olivia without you being there with her. I have caused enough problems between you two." Alex spoke softly before walking out the door and closing it behind her. She was almost at the bottom of the stairs when the door opened._

"_Alex please come in. I would like to talk to you. Would you like a cup of coffee?" _

_Alex turned and looked into pleading eyes "Thank you."_

_They had spent close to an hour talking. Somewhere in that hour they had became sociable and respectful to each other. By the time Olivia joined them they were sharing their memories of some of the stunts Olivia and Elliot would pull during cases. _

Now they were good friend that tried to have lunch at least once a week. A vast contrast to those who saw them during the Conners trial.

"Besides exhaustion seeping in I'm great."

"Getting close to catching the bastard?"

"Elliot and Liv are out serving a search warrant as we speak."

"Good I missed her last night."

"Sorry Casey."

"It's her job there is nothing for you to be sorry about."

"With you being so close to your due date and this case taking up the majority of her time, I feel bad that she's not home at night when you need her."

"Nonsense Alex." Casey said as she stood "You and I both know if I called her right now and told her I needed her home she would be there."

"You're right."

Casey stood and grabbed her stomach as she doubled over in pain. Alex flew to her side.

"Casey relax I am calling an ambulance." Alex whispered as she gently lowered Casey back into the chair. She grabbed her phone and quickly identified herself to the operator demanding an ambulance be sent immediately.

"Liv?"

"I am calling her now." Alex told her as she flipped through her contacts to find the number needed.

Casey sat back and tried taking a few deep breaths. In what seemed like seconds there was a full crew of paramedics and fire fighters at her disposal. Alex was quick to bark orders at them What shocked Casey was the fact they didn't question her. They placed her on the stretcher and rushed her out of the office.

"Liv its Alex again you have got to get to Mercy. They are rushing Casey there. I'm not sure what's wrong but she doubled over when I went to met her for lunch." Alex almost screamed into the phone as she did her best to keep up with the ambulance in front of her.

Alex skidded her car into a parking space and bolted for the door. This time she was calling Elliot's cell phone. Eventually one of them would pick up.

"Elliot its Alex get Olivia's ass to Mercy NOW! Casey was rushed here." Alex screamed into the phone again.

"Alex did you get a hold of Liv?" Casey asked through clenched teeth.

"Not yet but I'm trying. Don't worry a nuclear bomb couldn't keep Liv from Tim's birth."

"Ma'am we need you to step out so we can examine her." A young looking doctor said as he began to push Alex out the door.

Alex leaned against the wall and dialed Olivia's number again. _Damn it Benson answer your phone _Alex shouted in her head.

"Jesus Alex you have called seven times in a row what is the problem?" Olivia answered biting Alex's head off in the process. "I am with a suspect"

"YOUR WIFE. GET YOUR ASS TO MERCY NOW" Alex screamed into the phone and then slammed it shut not waiting for a response.

Alex looked up as the doctor exited the room. "What is it doctor?"

"Ma'am can you call her husband?"

Alex glared at him over her glasses "Her _WIFE, _Detective Olivia Benson of Manhattan SVU 1-6 is on her way until then I am it. Can I see her now?"

The doctor nodded and opened the door to allow her to enter.

"Alex did you…"

"Casey I need you to relax. I got in touch with Liv she is on her way now."

"Thank you."

"Until then I am staying by your side no matter what."

"Thank you."

Alex smiled at Casey and looked up when she heard the door opening. She did not like the look on the doctors face.

"What is it doctor?" Alex asked standing as if she could shield Casey from the verbal blows it looked like she was about to receive.

The doctor looked from Alex to Casey "ma'am can I speak to you in private?"

"NO" Casey choked out as she grabbed onto Alex's hand for dear life "Say what you have to say in front of her."

The doctor nodded "There is no easy way to tell you but your son is in distress. We need to perform an emergency C-section. We are prepping an OR as we speak."

"What is wrong?"

"From what we could tell on the echo the baby has wrapped the cord around his throat. The more he moves the tighter it gets cutting off his air supply."

"How long till I go into surgery?"

"We should be ready for you in ten minutes or less. A nurse will come in here shortly and get you ready. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes." Casey said as she looked at Alex "Will you come into the OR with me if Olivia doesn't make it in time?"

"Olivia will be here in time but if for some reason she does not make it I will be there and hold your hand every step of the way."

"Thank you Alex."

"Ok ladies this is nurse Baker. She is going to show you the way to change into scrubs and where to wait for her in the hall." The doctor said looking at Alex then turning to face Casey "She will be waiting for you right outside the door leading to the OR."

"Thank you" Casey whispered.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Please note while reading this chapter I know nothing on C-sections or births. I hope you enjoy as always reviews are welcomed**

Alex paced outside the door she was instructed to wait at. She glanced down at her watch.

"Damn it is time standing still?" Alex said out loud.

"Tends to happen when you are about to become a parent Miss." A nurse said walking up to her and placing her hand on her shoulder "Just relax in no time at all you will be a parent."

Alex knew if it wasn't for her courtroom training she would have let her jaw hit the ground.

"I'm not the other parent." Alex stammered out

"Well honey you are so nervous I thought you were."

"No I'm waiting on her wife to get her."

"Just relax. I'm sure she will make it." The nurse stated before walking away.

"She better" Alex responded and plastered a smile on her face when she saw Casey being wheeled toward her.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked taking her hand

"Scared. Where's Olivia?"

"She's coming we just need you to relax."

"I need her."

"I know but there is nothing that will stop Olivia from being here. So go in there and in a few seconds instead of seeing my beautiful face you will see Olivia's ugly mug."

Casey laughed "You promise?"

"Absolutely."

Casey released her hand and was wheeled behind the double doors. Another nurse came up and started explaining what they were doing and in about five minutes she would be able to join her. There would be a chair positioned at her head for her to sit on. Alex blindly nodded at the nurses instructions.

Alex paced for a few more minutes until the nurse that had given her all the instructions earlier stepped out and said she could join Casey. Alex looked one more time at the door and followed the nurse in. Just as the door was about to shut she heard someone shouting her name. Alex spun quickly and opened the door back up. What she saw made her smile and cry at the same time. Olivia was at a dead run toward her and Elliot was right behind her. Olivia barely stopped before plowing her over.

Alex grabbed a hair net, gown, gloves, and booties.

"Here we have to get these on you." Alex said as she started sliding the gown on to Olivia "Elliot take her weapon and handcuffs."

Elliot quickly secured her weapon and handcuffs before dropping to his knees to place the booties over her shoes.

They had just finish dressing her up when a nurse came out and said if she was coming in she needed to come on.

Olivia looked from Elliot and Alex her nervousness showing through. They quickly hugged her and pushed her in the door.

"Please tie this around your mouth and nose ma'am" the nurse said as she handed her a surgical mask.

Olivia did as she was told and followed the nurse into the room. She took a few deep breaths when the realization hit her that in a few minutes she was going to be holding her son.

Casey turned her head toward the door when she heard it swing open. A smile encompassed her face.

"You made it."

Olivia crossed the room and removed her mask when she reached Casey. She leaned down and kissed her.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Sorry it took so long."

"You're here. That's all that matters." Casey said as she entwined her hands with Olivia's.

Olivia stood next to Casey's head. Her eyes were glued on what the doctor was doing. Casey squeezed her trying to get her attention. Olivia looked down at her.

"What's happening?"

"They just made the incision. We should meet Timothy shortly."

"Ladies are you ready to meet your son?" The doctor asked.

Olivia was unable to find the words so she simply nodded yes and squeezed Casey's hand for dear life.

"Liv, honey please relax you're going to break my hand." Casey whispered.

"Oh sorry" Olivia muttered as she released Casey's hand still unable to remove her eyes from what the doctor was doing. Tears sprang to her eyes when she watched Timothy James Benson being removed from Casey's stomach. She exhaled the breath she had been holding when he cried for the first time.

"Liv, how is he?" Casey asked her voice raw with emotions.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Casey "Perfect just like his mother."

"Ma'am would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" A nurse asked

"Please."

The nurse handed Olivia a pair of scissors and guided her to a spot around the curtain so she could cut the cord.

"Just cut right here between these two clamps." The doctor instructed her

Olivia managed to steady her shaking hands long enough to cut the cord. She handed the scissors back to the nurse and turned to take her son in her arms.

"Where the hell are you going with him?" She boomed starting to advance toward the nurse with her son that was walking away with him.

"I have to clean him up." The nurse said with a look of fear on her face "As soon as we weigh, measure, and wrap him up we will bring him to you."

Olivia looked the nurse up and down and then nodded. She turned her attention back to Casey.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good. How is Timothy? Is everything ok? I didn't harm him did I?"

Olivia ran her hand through Casey's hair "No baby. He is perfect. Ten toe and ten fingers. Crying like the healthy baby boy he is. There is nothing you could have done that would have harmed him."

"I love you Olivia."

Olivia smiled at her "I love you to."

"Ma'am" The doctor said trying to get Olivia's attention. "Mrs. Benson."

Olivia turned to face the doctor "yes"

"We are almost done here. We will move her in to recover in a few. After about an hour there you will be able to see her. Your son will be at the Nursery. He will be there till she is out of recovery and then moved into her room."

"Ok." Olivia turned to Casey "I will see you in an hour. I need to tell everyone out there waiting and call your family."

Casey nodded and watched the love of her life walk out of the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Olivia walked out into the hallway and removed the cap they had given her. Elliot was the first to see her and on his feet followed by Alex.

"Well?" Alex asked

"I have a beautiful healthy son and a very healthy wife also. Timothy is 18 inches long. He weighs 7 pounds and 9 ounces."

Elliot grabbed Olivia in a bear hug and swung her around. "I told you everything would be ok." He said as he placed her back on the ground.

Alex walked up and hugged Olivia "I am so happy for both of you. I will be going but if you need anything call me. I don't care the time or day."

"Thank you Alex but please stay."

"Liv I think you need time to be with Casey and Tim."

"I do you're right but if it wasn't for you I may have lost them." Olivia said as she laid her head on Alex's shoulder and began to cry "I owe you everything."

"Olivia you owe me nothing." Alex said as she rubbed Olivia's back.

"Please stay. I know Casey wants to see you." Olivia said as she stepped out of Alex's embrace. "Plus we can go up to the nursery and see Timothy now."

"Then lead the way." Alex said.

Olivia, Elliot, Alex all walked to the elevator around the corner. Olivia grabbed her cell phone and punched in a few numbers on the way. Looking over at Elliot and Alex she mouthed she needed to make some calls. They both just nodded.

"Hello" Monica answered on the third ring.

"Monica its Olivia."

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing? Is anything wrong?"

"I'm great. Nothing's wrong other than Casey had to have an emergency c-section. Timothy was born at 2:57 pm. Timothy is 18 inches long. He weighs 7 pounds and 9 ounces. Both Casey and Tim are doing great. Casey will be in recovery for about an hour. As soon as she's out I will have her call you. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I almost didn't make it myself."

"That is wonderful. We will pack our bags and leave here shortly. Do either of you need anything?"

"Can you call Mark and let him know?"

"I will and don't worry about nothing."

"Thank you Monica."

"You're welcome Olivia. And by the way"

"Yes"

"We love you. Congratulations."

"I love you too. Thank you."

Olivia snapped her phone shut as the doors was opening to the third floor where the nursery was. Everyone walked up to the window and looked at each baby. When Olivia couldn't find her son she punched the buzzer to talk to a nurse.

"Yes, Can I help you?" A voice came over the intercom.

"I would like to see my son. Timothy Benson."

"One minute."

"Ma'am what is your name?"

"Olivia Benson."

"One second." The voice said again.

Olivia looked at the window and back to the intercom. She was starting to lose her patience.

Elliot walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. Everything is fine." He whispered in her ear.

A nurse appeared out of the doorway and approached them.

"I need to see some Id please?"

"What?"

"ID please." The nurse repeated calmly.

Olivia reached into her back pocket and pulled out her shield. "I am Detective Olivia Benson of the 1-6 Special Victims Unit. This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler and our ADA Alex Cabot. My son was born at 2:57 and was taken up here. NOW I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HIM." Olivia stated through clenched teeth.

"Please calm down. We have a note in the file to verify everyone who comes to see baby Benson. I just needed to see some ID."

"A note? He was just born. I haven't talked to anybody about security measures." Olivia said with a confused look on her face.

"I did it." Alex said placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "When they were asking me questions during the admission process. I answered them the best I could. I did demand that nobody be allowed near Casey or Timothy without visually seeing an ID. They have a list of names of who is allowed to go near him. The only ones not on it is Casey's parents I was unsure of their first names. I have also fixed it to where she has a private room."

Olivia turned toward Alex and hugged her "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Olivia turned back to the nurse "Can we see him now?"

"Absolutely follow me." The nurse said swiping her card to allow them entrance.

All three followed the nurse in to the small room. Olivia smiled when she saw the small bundle that was tightly wrapped in a blue blanket. She held her arms out and gently took him in her arms. She smiled when she looked down at him.

"Hey goalie we have been waiting on you." Olivia whispered.

"Look at me" Alex instructed "Let me get a picture."

Olivia looked up at Alex. She was beaming ear to ear. She positioned Tim in her arms so that Alex would be able to get a picture of his face.

Tim opened his eyes when he heard the snap of her camera and looked around. He immediately began to try and flail his arms but they were tightly tucked in. That alone seemed to make him mad so he crinkled his face and started to cry.

"Hey look" Elliot said laughing "He's already acting like you."

"Shut it El." Olivia shot back.

Both Elliot and Alex moved closer to get a better look at the baby.

"Wow." They both breathed.

"What?" Olivia asked suddenly concerned that something was wrong with Tim.

"I swear he's the spitting image of you."

"We made sure the donor was physically like me." Olivia explained "She wanted the baby to be as close of a mixture of the two of us we could get."

"I believed it worked" Stabler responded.

"Mrs. Benson?" The nurse said getting her attention "it's time for his feeding. Would you like to feed him?"

"I would love to but I have no clue how."

The nurse smiled gently at her "I will show you. It's ok I haven't met a first time mother who knew how to feed a baby right off the bat."

"Ok good."

"Hey Liv, we are going to wait for you in the waiting room." Alex said trying to give her some privacy.

"Please don't leave."

The sound of Olivia's voice tugged at Alex's heart. She had never heard her sound as scared as she did right then.

"We won't we promise." Alex reassured her again as she walked out the door with Elliot.

"Mrs. Benson please sit in this chair and I will help you position Tim."

Olivia did as was instructed and was amazed at what ease and proficiency the nurse positioned Tim. She was sure she would never get it right.

"It takes time but you will master this I promise." The nurse said as if she was reading her thoughts.

"Now rub the nipple along his lips to try and get him to take the bottle. Once he takes it let him drink about an ounce and then position him on your shoulder and pat his back. Continue patting him on his back till he burps. He has to burp before you continue to feed him. If not he will be really cranky."

Olivia just nodded. It was so much information. This was the one time she was thanking god she was a detective. They are trained to intake and retain a lot of information at once.

"If you have any questions just call for me. My name is Michelle."

"Yes and thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie." The nurse said as she watched Tim take the bottle and start feeding. She walked over to tend to some other infants but made sure she was within earshot in case Olivia needed her.

It was almost thirty minutes later before Olivia called for the nurse.

Michelle walked over to them and smiled sweetly. She could see that this person was totally devoted to her child.

"Yes"

"I believe he is done?"

Michelle took the bottle and inspected. Timothy had eaten almost two and a half ounces. That was a lot for a newborn.

"He is quite an eater." Michelle commented

Olivia laughed "He gets that from his mother. She can eat all day long and never put on a pound."

"You are lucky to have genes like that."

"Not me his other mother. I have to work out regularly just to maintain close to what I am now."

Michelle laughed and placed her hand on Olivia's arm "Tell me about it. I was told a few minutes ago that your wife was moved into her room and she is asking for you."

Olivia stood quickly making sure that Timothy was safely tucked into her arms.

"What is her room number please?"

"It is 313 but let me take Timothy we will get him secured into his bassinet and take him to the room."

Olivia held him close and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

"I will see you in a few kicker." Olivia whispered to him before handing him to the nurse.


	51. Chapter 51

Olivia walked into her wife's room and smiled. She looked absolutely beautiful. Even more beautiful than on her wedding day.

Casey slowly turned her head toward the door.

"Have you seen him?" Casey asked

"I have." Olivia said as she came and sat on the bed with Casey "I just fed him. He ate two and a half ounces of formula. The nurse says that really good for a newborn."

"So he's perfectly healthy?"

"Yes and should be coming in here for you to see in a few minutes."

"I was so scared." Casey said as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"I know honey. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Olivia whispered as she wiped the tears from Casey's eyes. "I'm thankful that Alex was with you."

"I know. Speaking of Alex where is she?" Casey asked looking around

"In the waiting room. Want me to go get her?"

"Please I want to thank her."

Olivia quietly left the room and walked to the waiting room. Once she entered the room she not only found Alex and Elliot but Munch, Fin, and Captain Cragen had all arrived. There was a few people from Casey's office. Some of which Olivia didn't recognize.

"Alex, Casey wants to see you."

Alex nodded and followed Olivia to Casey's room.

"I hear I am requested here" Alex stated matter of factually as she entered the room.

"You are." Casey said sitting up "Now get over here and give me a hug."

Alex quickly crossed the room and hugged Casey tightly. "I'm glad you and Timothy are doing great."

"Alex I owe it all to you. If you hadn't been there…"

Alex cut her off "Hey I have to take care of my loves woman now don't I?"

"You better if you ever want a shot at me." Olivia replied jokingly as she walked up behind her and pulled her to her. She gently kissed Alex's neck before placing her head on Alex's shoulder and winked at Casey.

Casey laughed at the two of them . She shook her head at the sight. A few months ago this would have caused a major fight even a possible separation but not now. Not since the night of the verdict from the Liam Conners trial and the following morning when Alex had shown up inexpediently at their door. Now it was a standing joke on how Alex was Olivia's other woman and was just biding her time with Casey until they could be together again. Her and Alex tried to have lunch once a week. At least twice a week Alex was at their house for dinner.

"All joking aside Alex I have something I would like to ask you?" Casey said getting both women's attention.

"Whatever you need it's yours" Alex informed her as she stepped toward the bed.

"Will you be Timothy's god mother?"

Alex looked from Casey to Olivia "Are you serious?"

"Very much so Alex" Olivia told her walking up to her and putting her hands on her shoulders "We have talked about this for a few weeks now. There is no one else we would trust with our son than you."

Tears started to pour out of her eyes as she hugged Olivia close to her and then Casey.

"Hey easy I have an incision." Casey said as Alex tried to hug her as hard as she hugged Olivia.

"Oh sorry." Alex whispered pulling back. "Thank you guys. I love you both you know that."

"We know, Alex" They said in unison.

"Listen I'm going to go. There is a room full of people waiting to see you." Alex said as she slid her coat on "I will send them in here one by one."

Alex headed toward the door but was stopped when it swung upon by a nurse entering with a bassinet. Alex stopped the nurse and leaned down to kiss the baby. She straightened back up and looked over at the two mothers "Call me if you need anything?"

They nodded as she walked out. Olivia stepped to the side so the nurse could place Timothy in Casey's arm.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat when she saw them. She had so many emotions running through her at that moment. One thing was for sure she knew she had never loved Casey as much as she did at that moment.

"He has your eyes." Casey said looking up at Olivia. Anyone could see the love she held for Olivia was written all over her face.

"Lets hope he gets your temper and intelligence."

"My temper yes but honey you are extremely intelligent."

"I know babe but he is going to Yale or Harvard."

Casey laughed. "He's an hour old stop planning his life for him already."

"I'll try."

"You never stop" A deep voice from behind them said.

Casey looked up and saw Elliot standing there. He walked up and gently smacked Olivia on the back and Olivia smiled back at him slightly nodding. Casey shook her head Is it that hard to show emotions to each other? She asked herself again.

"Casey you look wonderful." Elliot said as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "That is one good looking boy. Only to be out done by me of course."

"In your dreams." Casey answered

"Casey I hate to run but I have a perp on ice at the moment." Elliot said glancing at Olivia.

"Be careful"

"Always." Elliot said as he headed toward the door "I'll send everyone else in."

Over the next hour everyone had slowly came and left the room. Each saying how cute Tim was and he looked so much like Olivia. Fin promising to teach him the player ways when he got older and Munch swearing there was a conspiracy behind baby birth's. Cragen was the last one to see the women. Everyone could tell the moment he walked in the room he was a proud grandparent. Watching him hold Timothy for a while before handing him back to Casey tore at Olivia's heart.

"He's gorgeous Olivia."

"Thanks Capt." She said smiling from Casey to Timothy.

"If you ladies need anything let me know. AS of now you are on six weeks paid leave Olivia. If you need more let me know."

Casey groaned when Captain told them that.

Olivia looked at her "What you don't want me home?"

"Oh I want you home I just know how hard you are to live with when you can't work."

Everyone started laughing.

"Then I'll make a deal with you Casey" Cragen said as he opened the door "If she starts driving you crazy call me. I will put her to work."

"Trust me I will. Expect a call in about a week."

Cragen laughed knowing that Casey was right. Olivia had changed a great deal since she married Casey but the one thing that never changed was her need, drive, and desire to work.

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a great valentines day. It has got to be better than mine. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always reviews are welcomed. On another note I am starting to hit the proverbial brick wall as to where i want the story to go. I would like to hear from my readers. Please pm with your suggestions.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: After much consideration I have decided this is the last chapter. I am already working on a sequal to see what happens in the lives of the Benson's. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. As always reviews are welcomed**

**

* * *

**Olivia slowly turned her head toward the open door. There was a silhouette of a woman who was quietly making her way into the room. Olivia figured it was another nurse until they started to pick Timothy up without turning on a light. The object of Olivia's stared and soon to be anger stopped moving and looked toward Olivia.

"It's just me Olivia." Monica said in a whisper "I was trying not to wake you or Casey."

Olivia stood and walked toward Monica "he's beautiful. Isn't he"

"He is. He has to be the best looking baby there is."

"Not that you might be a little prejudice in that vote there mom" Casey said catching both women's attention.

Olivia turned and walked back to her wife. She gently sat on the side of the bed trying not to cause Casey any pain. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"I woke when mom opened the door."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I like watching how well you and my mother interact."

Olivia laughed before leaning down and kissed Casey.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Casey said as she sat up.

"Mom you can pick him up." Casey said turning to face her mom "Where is dad?"

"He should be here shortly. You know the proud grandfather had to stop by the gift store. Not that we didn't have to stop at every baby store he has seen the last few months."

Casey groaned "What has he bought?"

"Try what hasn't he bought. I do have to say we have a fully stocked nursery something we haven't had in years."

"Counting on a lot of sleepovers there Monica" Olivia said with laughter in her voice.

"Yes I do."

Both women laughed as Charles walked in. He was carrying a large teddy bear, a set of balloons that stated "it's a boy" and a t-shirt that said proud grandparent.

"Wow dad you would think you were a first time grandfather."

"He is my first grandson." Charles stated sitting the bear in the chair so he could hug Olivia and Casey before walking to Monica to see Timothy.

On the fourth day the doctor came in and said that Casey and Timothy could be released. Casey's incision was healing nicely and Timothy had no problems from having the cord wrapped around his neck. Olivia helped Casey pack everything while the nurses went to get the discharge papers. Once signed Monica and Charles took everything down and placed it in their car while Olivia went to get theirs.

Casey laughed at how Olivia was driving. She seemed to be driving extra slow and anytime it seemed like anyone was going to come over in their lane she would hit the brakes giving them more than enough room.

"You do know you can drive faster with us in the car, right?"

"What if we are in an accident?"

Casey reached over and placed her hand on Olivia's arm "Honey, you have had EVOC. You drive a squad car at speeds I would never think of. I trust your quick reflexes with my heart. I know we are safe."

Olivia smiled and slowly increased her speed a little more but not much. There was no way on earth she was going to chance anything with her son in the car. There was no way she was ever going to chance anything ever again. There was too much riding on it.

Monica and Charles stayed for two weeks to help the new mothers. They insisted that the new parents go out one night while they watched Timothy. After the third call to check on him Olivia was informed that they was going to turn their phone off if she called one more time. She had laughed but could hear the seriousness in Charles voice. She decided it would be best to stop calling.

After the third week of being home Olivia was going stir crazy. She was hovering over Casey and Timothy constantly. Of course that was when she wasn't calling Elliot to see what type of case he had. Casey had all she could take and quietly snuck into the office to call Cragen.

"Cragen" He answered in his normal way.

"You have to let her come back." Casey told him

He started laughing into the phone "She lasted longer than any of us thought she would. Go give her the phone."

Casey walked up to their office. Olivia quickly pushed a file folder into a drawer when she heard Casey walk into the room.

"I saw the file." She told her as she handed her the phone "Cragen wants to talk to you."

Olivia looked at Casey and took the phone. She knew Casey had called him. She should be angry that she was trying to get her out of the house but secretly she was thrilled. She was going crazy not working.

"Yes Captain"

"For your wife's sanity come into work tomorrow at eight."

Olivia laughed "Am I that bad?"

"Yes" Casey told her walking out to check on Timothy.

"Apparently so by that answer." Cragen said

"I will be there." Olivia told him.

"Good now go spend the rest of the day with them and try not to drive her up the wall anymore than you already have."

"Yes sir" Olivia said as she hung the phone up and went in search of Casey.

She found Casey standing in Timothy's door watching him sleep. Olivia walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her pulling Casey to her. She rested her head on Casey's shoulder so she could watch Tim herself. For the first time in her life she felt as if everything was perfect. She sighed in content.

"I know" Casey whispered as she turned in Olivia's arms to look at her wife.

Olivia smiled at her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Simple you asked me to marry you and I said yes."

"I thank god every day."

"Me too." Casey said as she pushed Olivia out the door and toward their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked feigning innocence.

"I am going to make love to my wife." Casey told her as she began to undress Olivia and pushed her down on the bed and straddled her

Olivia flipped Casey over and looked into her green eyes. The very eyes she had fallen in love with over three years ago. The very eyes who held the key to her heart. As she looked into them Olivia finally realized her life was complete and nowhere near where she ever thought she would be. A career that she was excelling in and a beautiful wife who understood the demands of the job. A beautiful wife who had just given her the greatest gift of all, their son.


End file.
